The Young Veteran
by LawKaynn
Summary: There are very few things that can prepare one for hero work, but surviving for over two centuries as a soldier for peace on an alien planet might be one of those things. Watch as Izuku ushers in an Era of peace. Again. (RessurectedSoldier!Izuku) (Harem) (WARNINGS INSIDE)
1. Baby steps

**This'll be my first MHA story, and I have just a few things to say before the story,**

**1\. Harem. Yup going that route. And the main girls are Kinoko, Manami, Toga, Pony, Toru, Kyoka, Nejire, and a few more.**

**2\. Izuku ISN'T quirkless, his quirk shows up at the USJ so chapter 3 or there abouts. So he will still get OFA, sorry to those that don't like that.**

**3\. While this story does lean more on the fluffy side, I WILL make full use of the 'M' rating. Izuku has the soul and memories of a battle scarred Lieutenant General from a land full of fantasy Scheiße. He is not an ok boi. He needs the cuddles. Also lemons**

**4\. Fem Shoto.**

**5\. While the story does reference the "other worlds" where Izuku's past life was from, a fair bit, it ISN'T the focus of the story, this is an MHA fic first and foremost.**

**6\. Izuku might be a tad bit OP but he isn't perfect.**

**7\. I may have forgotten something**

**8\. I don't own shit other than the concept and OCs I might use**

**Now on to the story with you lot!**

Izuku Midoriya was not born a normal boy. It would be on the young child's 4th birthday that his parents --and the entirety of his school-- would find out that Izuku, according to the Quirk Doctor, was "Quirkless".

But the child had more pressing matters to attend to other than the fact that he was now vastly different compared to 80% of the population, or the fact that his best friend now tormented him, or the fact that the adults that used to smile down at him would now look at him with pity, like he was an injured puppy, or the fact that his loving and caring mother would constantly berate herself like it was somehow her fault, or how his eccentric and energetic father now seemed to be consistently devoid of his usual jovial attitude and his signature 10 gigawatt smile, no, what was bothering the child was the waves upon waves of memories that flowed into his mind, thoughts and feelings that weren't his own had begun amalgamating into his being, a past life that was both familiar and foreign imprinted itself into him.

And it happened in the span of a long, loooooong year, during which the young boy had shut out the outside world, but not for the reasons that his parents deduced --he wasn't dejected due to his lack of a quirk--, no, it was because he had to process all the information now available to him; over a hundred notebooks were filled to the brim with information written in a language that was foreign to the world, and even then it had been heavily coded in a way that was nigh impossible to crack.

Not that you could blame the kid for going to the such lengths to protect his notes, after all, _paranoia's a bitch._

[_He had been a soldier, a warrior, a protector, an advocate of peace and a harbinger of war, a guiding flame for the lost and broken; an errant spark that burned the villains, that threatened the people and peace, alive._

_He was someone who embraced life and spat in its eye in the same instance._

_He had lived an accumulated total of 253 years, he had died a total of 158 and a half times, he was brought back to life(one way or another) 157 and a half times._

_He was an Empath who had been forced to strangle his own soul in order to survive, he had been rescued and brought back from the brink of whithering away from the inside out, resuscitated from drowning in his own grief._

_He was a sworn protector of the people who chose to embrace an emaciated child starved of affection._

_And he is utterly confused how he has seemingly "naturally" ressurected._

**Grayson ****Feuereifer Az'thor Krieger Von Drake**,_ that was his name._

**Izuku Midoriya**_, that _**is**_ his name._

_He is both and he is neither._

_He is currently mumbling._

_And he is currently hungry._]

With a tired sigh no five year old should've been capable of, Izuku closed his notebook and rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes.

Looking around his room, the child took in as much as he could, from all the hero memorabilia to the scattered crayons that haven't seen any use in a year, this is his reality now.

He's a kid again.

"Maybe this time I could actually enjoy being a kid without having to worry about getting blasted to bloody bits and pieces." He said to himself with a bittersweet laugh.

Taking one last look around the room, he was met with his own reflection courtesy of a full length mirror, he had to suppress the wince he got when he saw the way his eyes looked; they looked dead.

He could just hear the words of past friends and comrades alike echoing in his mind.

_'You look like a walking corpse'_

_'Has anyone seen any stray soul out there? The Lieutenant misplaced his again'_

_'Oi! We need a puppy or something over here, boss needs it'_

_'Stop blaming yourself sonny, it ain't your fault, it's never really your fault'_

_'Get over it you damn brat' _

He winced again at the last one, he could still feel the phantom pain of getting smacked upside the head.

Letting out another tired sigh, he began some breathing exercises, he started reeling in the memories with every inhale, and releasing them with every exhale, letting them wash over, around, into, and out of his soul; just like he practiced for over a century.

And surprisingly, when he opened his eyes, he saw the light of mirth and childlike glee fill his eyes, he felt a smile tug at his lips, it felt good.

It felt damn good to be able to smile again.

Then he saw the calendar beside the mirror and the blood drained from his face.

It took a _year_ for him to sort himself out.

A half-hearted "shit" was all he could say to that.

**LINE BREAK **

"Izuku dear, it's rude to just stare at your katsudon you know." His mother chastised.

Izuku only managed mumble out a response to that, he was still at an impasse, he could only imagine the emotional whiplash of suddenly having one's seemingly emotionally drained kid be suddenly energetic again, he really needed to plan this out as carefully as he could, so as not to further hurt his parents...

_His parents. _

Stars and stones... that felt good to think about.

"And that mumbling dear, I could barely handle your father doing that, you're not doing this on purpose to annoy mommy aren't you?" His mom added.

It was another one of Inko's attempts at trying to fish out any sort of response from her beloved son, but it seems like it's another failu-

"... Sorry mommy" Izuku said with an embassed blush just a moment later.

Or it seems like the stars have aligned themselves to give her back her son.

She could only hope...

After washing the dishes like any good son, Izuku had begun making his way back to his room still trying to formulate a plan on how to go about the whole thing... that is until he heard **it**.

**"HAVE NO FEAR. I**** AM HERE."**

He didn't know what had gotten into him, all he knew was that he had somehow found himself in front of the television, words leaving his mouth before he even realized it.

"Who is this?"

The poor dumbfounded Inko --this was usually the time Izuku locked himself in his room afterall-- took a couple of moments before she was able to answer, temporarily forgetting the fact that her son was kneeling in front of the television, too close for her liking.

"That's All Might, he's a hero, today is the anniversary for his debut. You... you used to idolize him." Inko said with a sad smile.

She misses her little bundle of joy. She can never forgive herself for failing her son.

"... No." Izuku began.

And before Inko could even formulate a question, or a statement, or even sigh of resignation, her son continued.

"Not used to. I still do. I still look up to him." He said, remembering the fanboy that was in him.

He frowned, gaining a far-away look in his eyes, almost as if he was deep in thought, he chewed his lips for a moment, looked down at his hands, then looked towards his mom, then back to the television in front of him.

A pause.

"Mom..." He began, a growing grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be a hero." He said with an air of finality, like a King making a decree.

His mother promptly collapsed.

A half mumbled "My son is back" was all Izuku heard before his mother fell into unconsciousness.

"Well... That works too I guess... " Izuku mumbled to himself, looking at his poor unconscious mother with a look of concern.

**LINE BREAK**

It was currently break time for Izuku and his classmates, but instead of playing Heroes and Villains with the other kids, Izuku had busied himself with more notes on the subject of heroes, after waking up from her impromptu nap yesterday, Inko, instead of denying his proclamation, (because she'd be damned if she loses her son again) had told Izuku that his dream would be a hard, if not, a downright impossible one given his Quirkless nature.

A fact he was (apparently) constantly reminded of.

(_It seems shutting out the world made him quite detached to reality. Who would've thought?) _

He scoffed at that, he'd been through worse in his past, he'd be a hero or die trying.

But speaking of a constant reminder, here comes Katsuki Bakugo and his cronies.

"Hey Kacchan, come back to do your parrot impersonation again?"

That... That had stopped them in their tracks. It had a year since they last heard Izuku speak, let alone _sass_ them.

Didn't stop Bakugou for long though.

"Shut up you Quirkless _Deku._ So you didn't fall mute huh? Why the hell are you even still here huh? You should just leave and stop showing your face around here, your stupid Quirklessness is making this school look bad!" He yelled out, minor explosions popping on his palms.

"You said almost the exact same thing yesterday you know, can't you at least be a little more creative?" Izuku replied with the most deadpan look a five year old can pull off.

A beating promptly followed.

And as the dust cleared, Izuku was left sprawled on the ground, scowling up at the sky, his notes lay scorched and scattered all around him.

_'And once again I'm beaten up and left on the dirt. I really need to finish up my plans and get back in shape before Kacchan becomes even more of a rabid dog than he already is' _Izuku thought to himself, as he sat up despite his aching body's protest.

At least his body is just as durable as he remembers when he was this age in his past life. He thought to himself as he stretched.

Then he stopped mid-stretch. He just remembered something. Something he once heard someone yell out as a battlecry.

_'Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war'_

His grin returned to his face tenfold, it was time to train a **WARHOUND**.

**LINE BREAK**

One year.

One measly fucking year.

That was all it took.

All it took was **ONE YEAR** for a Quirkless, _useless_ shitstain to completely dominate him.

_'HOW?!!?'_ He thought to himself.

He was supposed to be the best of the best, the top _dog_, the big shot, the next number one hero for fucks sake. How the fuck was _Deku _of all people looking down at him with a smug look on his face, not a scratch was on him, hell, there wasn't even a speck of dust or sweat on his shirt and shorts, only his shoes were dirtied.

"How..." Katsuki asked through gritted teeth, as if the very action of doing so was hurting him.

"How? How what, Kacchan? You're going to have to be more specific than that you know." Izuku answered back. A ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"How the fuck did you beat me!" Katsuki yelled out as he lunged, his hands darting forward and grabbing the front of Izuku's shirt... And just as quick as he did so, he found himself on the ground once again, he never even saw Izuku flip him.

"**MOTHER_ FUCKER!!!_** Katsuki yelled out as he jerked himself up to a seating position.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Izuku teased, the ghost smirk was beginning to possess his lips.

"Don't you sass me. How the hell did you do this! Tell me you bastard! Do you secretly have a quirk huh!???" Katsuki had asked from his positon on the park's dirt floor.

"Questions like that are going to cost you **Katsuki.** And it Won't. Be. Cheap." Izuku answered, the smirk vanishing from his lips, and for a split second his eyes seemed to take on a pale, but sharper look as a small disapproving frown made it's way to his lips, and just as quickly as it came, it vanished and in its place was the playful smirk and his bright green eyes.

"What's it going to take..." Katsuki asked quietly, doing his best to surpress the cold and _surprisingly_ violent shudder he got when Izuku used his actual name instead of his old nickname.

And in answer, Izuku simply thrust his hand out in front of his downed comrade; for Katsuki would be his comrade, he would make sure of it.

"You won't pay for all of it now, but what I need from you right here, right now, is loyalty, perseverance, will, and your trademark stubbornness." Izuku said, his hand still open in front of Katsuki.

"Fine. But I'm still calling you Deku." Katsuki replied as he clasped his friend's hand.

"If you want to... Kacchan." Izuku replied with a smile as he hauled him up.

**LINE BREAK**

It had taken a while longer than he had expected, but he's finally done it, he's finally one step closer. And sure it'd take a more than just one single flawless victory against Kacchan to keep the explosive boy's respect and trust, but he'd work on that when he got there.

He was making his way home now, after the whole ordeal at the park, the greenette needed a celebratory peanutbutter and jelly sandwich (one of the best innovations this planet has if you asked him).

But thinking back, the boy knew, if it had taken him a year of hard work and effort to catch up and subsequently surpass his childhood friend, then it'd at least ten times the effort to be able to keep up with Kacchan _and _subsequently push themselves to be the best they can be.

And he knows, that as the years go on, he's got even _more_ work to do, though the smile on his face seems to show he's more excited than worried about the upcoming challenge.

However, before he could continue his musings, a voice called out to him and pulled him from his thoughts:

"And what's got you all happy and smiley?" A voice asked teasingly.

He turned to regard the man who had immediately addressed him as he entered their apartment, he was enjoying a cup of coffee, his curly black hair and mischievous smirk were the first things Izuku noticed, he stood there for a full half minute simply staring at the man, and then the green haired boy promptly tackled the man into a crushing (as 'chrushing' as a six year old can muster at least) hug.

"Dad!" Izuku yelled out, a wide grin on the child's face.

"Child Spawn!" Hisashi jokingly replied.

"Paternal unit!" Izuku quipped back almost immediately, making them both laugh.

"What are you doing back here already? Didn't you say you needed a month and a half more before you could come back?" Izuku asked as their laughter died down.

"No reason in particular honestly, I just missed you guys, and speaking of, Inko said she's already on her way home, how about you give me the down-low on what I missed while we wait for her." Hisashi said with a soft smile.

And then Hisashi watched as his hyperactive son animatedly began telling him all that he missed.

The sight formed a pit in his stomach, cause every time he saw his child's blinding smile, he remembered the way his son looked not too long ago, it was like his son was dead to the world and he was only four years old then. Nothing they did could reach out to him, no so called 'trained professional' was able to help, there were even times where he'd go for weeks without uttering any words. It was a devastating time for both him and Inko.

Then by some twist of fate, the Izuku they had known and remembered, the energetic and playful little ball of life they had called their son had somehow come back, all without any input from Izuku's parents --and he still wasn't sure what to feel about that part-- but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He had his son back, and damned be the gods if Hisashi wasn't gonna do whatever it took to keep his child.

"-and me and Kacchan are gonna be friends again-"

OK, that gave him pause.

"Wait wait, hold on there spitfire, did you just say you and that little firecracker are gonna be friends again?" Hisashi asked, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Yeah!" Izuku proclaimed happily, "I finally beat him without getting hit back, he can't say I'm below him now."

Huh, well who would've thought, his quirkless son --and while it didn't matter either way to Hisashi whether his son had a quirk or not-- had just apparently beaten the resident walking IED, and while Inko was less than keen on Izuku's _'Beat Kacchan and be friends again' plan_ (patent pending), Hisashi, who wasn't really one for conventional thinking anyways, couldn't help but feel proud of Izuku.

"Huh, you don't say? Well looks like we've got a change in plans then. Get dressed kid, we're gonna go out to celebrate." Hisashi said, pulling out his phone to inform Inko of his plan.

**LINE BREAK**

Inko was happy, that much was certain, her little bundle of chaotic joy and unpredictable energy was right beside her, full of smiles and bubbly laughter, and Izuku, her little green cinnamon roll, was riding on said bundle of joy's shoulders laughing at some joke her husband had said.

The three of them were currently walking through Mustafu Market Square, they had just finished enjoying an ice cream cone each, strawberry for her cause it was her favorite, mint with chocolate chips for Izuku cause it matched his hair, and...

_Sigh_

camembert with wasabi sprinkles for Hisashi cause that was weirdest flavor available... apparently.

She'd have to remember not to kiss him today. She did NOT want to know camembert and wasabi tasted like together.

"-ut are you really sure this is ok dad? You're not ditching work right?" Inko heard her son ask, effectively snapping her out of her musings.,

"Well of course it's alright grasshopper, work has been really quiet lately, and I've been missing my two favorite seaweed heads anyways, so here I am." Hisashi replied with a chuckle, as he reached up to ruffle Izuku's hair.

Inko had to smile at that, she truly lucked out marrying her high-school sweetheart.

"Well that seems new." Hisashi said from out of nowhere, pointedly looking at a relatively new building to their right.

"Oh that's a bakery, they opened up two months ago." Inko replied.

"Yeah! Natsumi-san makes the best cupcakes and croissants!" Izuku added happily, he personally loved the French pastry it reminded him of a similar treat he used to eat back when he was still in Eden.

"Oh? It sounds like you're already familiar with this 'Natsumi-san', would it be correct for me to assume that you already _buttered_ them up?" Hisashi said, a half suppressed chortle of laughter laced his words.

"Uhhhhh daaaaaad, do you really have to make bad jokes like that?" Izuku groaned from atop his perch.

"Oh come on, I haven't seen you guys in forever, at _yeast_ let me have this."

"... One day I'm gonna be making jokes like that, I'm blaming you if people hate me for it." Izuku deadpanned.

Hisashi looked utterly devastated at that, he was speechless to the point where he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

Inko had to suppress a giggle at the sight.

And suddenly, without so much as a warning, Izuku's head snapped to the left of them, his emerald eyes searching the crowd.

"Izuku? What's wrong son?" Hisashi asked worriedly.

However instead of answering, Izuku deftly leapt off of his father and dashed into the crowd.

Hisashi spared a half second to glance at his wife before giving chase, only for him to falter after five hurried steps, letting out a sigh of incredulity at the sight in front of him.

Said sight was of Izuku hugging a girl around his age, she was wearing a cute little sundress with a mushroom pattern at the hem, her warm brown eyes were partially covered by her honey brown hair, which curved inwards in a mushroom-shaped bob.

But, where Izuku was all smiles and laughter, the girl was all stutters and flailing arms.

Her wide, cat-like eyes, which resembled the caps of cross-sliced shiitake mushrooms, were darting every which way, and the blush on her face seemed to intensify with every second that she was in contact with Izuku.

Her parents simply looked on in amusement, if their smirks and chuckles were any indication.

Hisashi sensed more friends to add to his collection.

"False alarm, it's just Izuku hugging his girlfriend" Hisashi said with a massive shit eating grin.

The adorable squeak and cute little confused look he got from Kinoko and Izuku respectively had made his day ten times better.

"Oh thank Kami, that nearly gave me a heart attack. So which one is it today?" Inko said, pushing her way forward against the hustle and bustle of the general vicinity, still trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Yeah, adora- wait... What do you mean which one?" Hisashi asked, turning to regard his wife.

"I'll tell you later." Inko told Hisashi simply, as the girl's parents were making their way towards them.

"Hi there Inko, this must be Hisashi right? My name's Ren Komori and this is my wife Tsubaki Komori, it's nice to finally meet the father of our daughter's future husba-_oof"_ Tsubaki promptly elbowed her husband in the ribs, and the tall, pale, brown-haired man collapsed to the floor in a groaning heap, his lab coat pooling around him.

"What my loving husband meant to say is, it's nice to finally meet the father of our wonderful daughter's first friend in this city, and to finally be able to put a face on dear Inko's _'Lovable annoyance',_ it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Tsubaki said with a small bow, her wavy black hair bouncing twice as she stood up straight before it finally settled down, it framed her soft looking face perfectly, her golden eyes shining in the mid-day sun.

"Urkg... What she said" Ren squeaked out, still clutching his ribs but finally standing on his feet.

"You guys are great. Let's be friends." Hisashi replied easily.

"Awesome. Wanna ditch our kids in a park while we hang out like overgrown reckless teens?" Ren asked, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

Inko and Hisashi shared a look.

Inko shot her husband an exasperated half glare, while Hisashi gave her a dopey smile.

Ren and Tsubaki were in a similar fashion.

In the end, the husbands won and the two kids were dropped in a -- regularly patrolled, healthily monitored, constantly filled with trustworthy people, and lively-- park.

And somehow, Izuku still hadn't let go of Kinoko, yes he ended the hug, but his hand was still holding onto Kinoko's own.

He just did not want to let go.

And frankly, she didn't want him to.

It was young love.

Or childish innocence.

It was one of the two.

And while Izuku himself was technically an adult, he was also very much still a child in body _AND_ in half his mind and soul. So he himself wasn't sure what exactly was going on, he was just going along with it since it seemed natural to him. It felt nice to just be able to relax in the presence of a friend.

It did not last very long.

"Eehhhh what have we here? Two young little lovebirds?" A voice from behind them drawled out.

It was a man, a rather tall, lanky, orange-haired man wearing a plain black shirt, loose camouflage cargo shorts, with a blue beanie on his head, and blades rapidly growing along the length of his arms down to the back of his hands, as a wide grin slowly split his face.

"Why don't you two keep lil ol me company? I'm a little bored you see, and you children always have the best screams." He said, his hand reaching out to grasp Kinoko's face, the grin on his face growing wider by the second.

Izuku promptly punched him in the nuts with a perfectly timed uppercut.

The resulting high-pitched whine gave any surrounding dogs a headache.

But even as the man fell to his knees, the glare he was sending the boy was scalding.

In response, Izuku turned to look at the other people in the park, who somehow didn't even notice the commotion.

Taking in a deep breath, Izuku grabbed Kinoko's hand and yelled his lungs out as he ran from the downed man.

"HELP!!! THERE'S A PERVERT HERE TRYING TO GET ME AND MY FRIEND TO GO WITH HIM!!"

And almost immediately every head in the vicinity snapped in their direction, some adults were already steering other children away, while others still were reaching for their phones. Perfect.

_(if he said a villain was there, he could've been mistaken as a child simply playing pretend. People were stupid like that.)_

But the man had already recovered, way faster than a man punched in the privates should've been able too.

"Damn _brats_!!!" He yelled as he sweeped his hand out in an arc, shooting off the blades in his arms in a blind spray.

Some harmlessly struck the ground or the nearby trees, others shot off into the distance, but one of the blades was in direct line of Kinoko's back, but just as it was about to impale her, Izuku roughly tackled her to the ground, tucking the both of them into a roll, trying his best to take the brunt of the damage.

"Got you, you damn brats." The man said, making his way over to the two children, a limp in his steps.

Izuku frowned up at the man who was slowly making his way to them, before he turned to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"Kin-chan, Listen to me. I'll distract him, so you can use your quirk." Izuku said.

"But Iz-kun you-you know I can't con-control it yet! What if I hit you too??" Kinoko asked worriedly, her voice trembling almost as much as her hands.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. When have I ever let you down?" Izuku replied with a wide smile, before standing up and facing the man.

"Oi!" He yelled, channeling his inner Kacchan.

"Oh, you wanna fight? Are you sure about that you brat? I'm a real villain you know, this isn't the time to be playing hero, why don't you run? I do like moving targets better than the ones that just grovel and beg and sit still, who knows, you might even have a chance to run awa-_ACK_" The villain's monolog was cut off, as Izuku punched him in the nuts once again.

He's a quirkless kid. He doesn't have too many options at the moment. He'd rather fight dirty than die with his friend, dammit.

"Fffffffffff- You **_fucking BRAT!!_** What the hell is wrong with you!!?" The villain wheezed, falling to his knees and clutching his tender family jewels.

"You're the one who's being a villain here. That's what you get." Izuku answered in a deadpan, moving away from Kinoko now that he had the villain's attention.

"Oh fuck you!!" The villain roared out, swinging his bladed arm towards the boy, who ducked under the swipe before springing back up and hopping away.

"The was a horrible swing. My mom hits my dad way faster and stronger than that." Izuku quipped, confusing the man for a moment. Any second he can gain is crucial, he'll apologize to his parents later for talking about them behind their back.

"The fu- You know what I don't give a rat's ass. Eat shit and die you brat!!" He yelled out, aiming to swing his arms out again.

But this time Izuku was counting on it. Before the man could reach the axis of his swing, Izuku ducked and dashed forward, aiming another cringe worthy hit on the man's dangly bits.

But somehow two consecutive nutbusters have prepared him for the hit, letting him throw his knee out just before Izuku could land the blow, and catching Izuku in the guts, knocking the wind out of the poor boy.

"You really think I'd let you hit me there again?? Aren't you being a little too _cocky_ for a wannabe hero?" The man spat, figuratively AND literally, at the boy's face as he picked him up.

"Ok, first of all, that's a horrible pun. And second of all, I'm not cocky, you're just stupid enough to fall for a trap." Izuku said, a wild grin on the boy's face as he yelled out:

"KINOKO! NOW!!!"

With wide eyes the villain whipped his head behind him, only to be met with the defiant gaze of a girl who's crush he had just kneed in the guts.

**"SHROOMPOCALYPSE"**

Then all he saw was black.

**LINE BREAK**

"Well... I honestly can't say I've ever seen a villain be subdued by mushrooms before but... I guess there's a first for everything." Deatharms said, looking at the fungus covered villain being detained by the police.

"Yeah, Kin-chan's awesome like that."

The, also mushroom-covered, green-haired boy in front of him spoke up, making the EMT checking up on him smile, and making the girl beside him blush.

Deatharms only chuckled at that.

But his sidekick, a freshly graduated hero named Zom, with an impressive regeneration quirk had more words to say apparently.

"Amazing?" He said with a scoff,

"There's mushrooms all over over half of the park, and while she did nail the badguy, she got you in the crossfire too. She ain't all that great kid, she needs more practice, a lot of it. I suggest you look for another person to look up too." He finished with a huff.

The brown-haired girl visibly deflated at the comment, tears forming her eyes as her lips trembled.

Deatharms frowned at that. That was no way to talk to civilians, let alone children.

But as Deatharms turned to reprimand his sidekick, he noticed the green-haired boy's eyes flash dangerously.

"Ne, hero-san, you're making it out like Kin-chan did something bad." The kid began.

"Well of course, she didn't control herself. She should've-"

"Should've what hero-san? Taken the chance that half of her full power would've been enough? Gambled with her life _and_ mine? Well I suppose I can see your point, mushrooms would look horrible on that beautiful park isn't that right? And I know that her quirk wears off in a couple of hours but having it on me is so horrible isn't it? Yeah I guess **_dying_** would've been a **_way_** better alternative right hero-san?" The kid all but spat out, contempt lacing every word.

"I didn't think I'm so-"

"Yeah. That's right. You _didn't_ think. And all due respect _hero__-san_ but you have no idea how _truly _dangerous her quirk is. She could've suffocated him. Blinded him. Hell, she could've made him choke on deathcaps. But she didn't. And you wanna know why? It's cause she trained, and trained, and trained. Her control is already amazing given how young we are. And not only that, but she's also aiming to be a Hero! So yeah, I'll stick to looking up to her, thank you very much." He finished, his eyes burning with a quiet fury that challenged Zom to try and talk back.

He didn't. He simply wordlessly turn around and walked away, shoulders sagging as he did so.

"Never listen to people like those Kin-chan, they don't know what they're talking about." The green-haired boy said, trying to soothe his crying friend who was clinging to his shoulders, stroking her hair softly.

She only sobbed in response, and Deatharms could've sworn he heard the boy grinding his teeth.

**And that's a wrap. Massive time skip next chapter btw(Meeting All Might and the entrance exam). This first chapter is just a small foundational build-up for the future chapters. Just needed to show up all what Izuku was like really, but this is just the tip of the iceberg. Also fuck Endeavor. He's a fucking cunt.**


	2. One Giant Leap

**CHAPTER NUMÉRO DOS!**

**BUT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, I JUST GOTTA SAY THAT I HONESTLY DID NOT THINK THIS STORY WOULD REACH OVER A HUNDRED FOLLOWS AND OVER HALF THAT IN FAVORITES ALREADY. JUST WOW. I'M BOTH REALLY HAPPY AND JUST EVER SO SLIGHTLY CONFUSED. BUT MOSTLY REALLY HAPPY.**

**AND SECONDLY REGARDING THE ENDEAVOR THING AT THE END NOTES, YEAH SORRY ABOUT THAT, I USUALLY WRITE AT THE DEAD OF NIGHT WITH BARELY ANY SLEEP (LIKE RIGHT NOW, JUST WOKE UP FROM SOME GOOD OL SLEEP PARALYSIS) SO MY EMOTIONS ARE USUALLY ALL OVER THE PLACE BUT YEAH, DID NOT MEAN TO BASH HIM...**

**(ENDEAVOR BASHING COMES AFTER THE STAIN ARC)**

**[ALSO I SORTA FORGOT TO SAY MIDNIGHT IS ONE OF THE MAIN GIRLS, WHOOPS]**

**CHAPTER NUMÉRO DOS!**

All Might was prepared for a lot of things when he moved to Musutafu to look for a successor.

He was prepared for what the media would say and speculate when they eventually found out he moved from Tokyo.

He was prepared to do his best with what little time he had left with his muscle form.

He was prepared for the pain in his guts and the copious amount of blood he would cough out when he eventually overdid things while in his muscle form.

He was prepared to be scolded by Recovery Girl for overdoing things while in his muscle form.

He was... Sorta prepared to be a teacher. Were there classes that taught budding teachers how to be teachers? He should look that up. (He won't)

He was even prepared to be led in a wild goose chase by a villain with a full body mutation quirk that effectively made the man a sentient blob of slime, through the sewers of the city; he wasn't familiar with this sewer system after all.

What he wasn't prepared for however, was the sight that greeted him as he popped up from the sewers, it was of a young green-haired boy dodging around the slimy attacks of the villain he was chasing.

The verdette in question was fast. Not as fast as someone like Ingenium, but he was definitely more agile than the average person, maybe it was his Quirk?

The kid was moving erratically to avoid the tendrils of ick, he was jumping every which way and hopping around like an overcaffeinated bunny, he was even spinning and doing pirouettes like an experienced dancer, and to top that off he was dashing from side to side in a way that was eerily similar to Gran Torino's techniques, and finally, in a display of acrobatic prowess, running partially up a wall and doing a backflip over the villain and simultaneously throwing a notebook precisely at the villain's eye, giving the boy enough time to land safely; but nothing more, for in the next instance two slimy tendrils were already converging on where he had landed, and All Might was not about to take any chances no matter how impressive the boy's quirk seemed.

He cocked his arm back, muscles tensing as One for All flared to life in his being, the familiar, bone-deep hum of power of his inherited quirk rising to a crescendo as he threw a punch that was immediately followed by gale force winds.

As if that wasn't enough, it had been accompanied with the heroic yell of:

**"TEXAS _SMAAASSSSSSH"_**

The resulting wind pressure splattered the villain... And accidentally knocked the kid he was trying to save unconscious. Whoops.

**LINE BREAK**

With the villain successfully inert and apprehended in soda bottles (see, even All Might recycles). The hero turned to the boy slumped by the tunnel wall, but before All Might could even think of waking him up, the boy had already begun stirring awake.

_'He's surprisingly resilient' _All Might thought.

With a groan, the boy sat up, blinked in confusion for a moment, then immediately stood up, already in a fighting stance, muscles tense and ready. He swept his eyes around him, mumbling softly under his breath, then he turned to his immediate right and was greeted by the sight of one smiling, if a little apprehensive, symbol of peace.

**"Greetings young Midoriya, welcome back to the world of the living."** The Hero said.

And once again the boy did something All Might was not prepared for.

He slapped himself. Hard.

"...yup. I'm not dreaming. All Might knows my name." The boy began, then All Might watched as Midoriya breathed in deep and exhaled slowly repeatedly for half a minute, a breathing exercise.

"Thank you for saving my life. I'm forever grateful!" The kid said immediately after, bowing deeply to the hero.

**"Worry not young man, it's what heroes do."** All Might answered quickly, handing the boy his notebook, laughing boisterously as he did so.

_'Oh__ so that's how he knows my name, and he's already signed it too!' _Izuku mused.

**"Here, I believe this is yours? I have to say, I am impressed young man, with notes like that and an amazing speed quirk like yours I'm sure you would be a wonderful hero. And although I would love to stay and chat, I must turn over this villain to the police."** The hero said, gesturing to the bottles on his belt.

**"I look forward to seeing you on the road to being a hero young Midoriya."**

And with that All Might took off, like a self-propelled rocket.

But of course the kid does something else All Might didn't expect; _cling to his leg as he jumped._

**"Kid, seriously, there's a line between being a fanboy, and being stupid you know, you could've very well died just then."** All Might chastised as they landed on top of a building, internally holding back a grunt as a bout of white hot pain stabbed through the place where his stomach used to be.

'_Crap, I'm out of time!'_

"I'm sorry All Might, but _haa_, you said I had a good quirk, I... I don't. Have a quirk that is. I'm quirkless, always have been. I just, didn't want my idol to have the wrong impression of me you know? But again, I'm sorry All... Uh All Might?"

Izuku had to stop himself, and although his mother told him that staring was incredibly rude, however, one does not simply not stare when the symbol of peace is shaking, and... _steaming_.

And not long after, All Might the symbol of peace, the Number One hero, the man who single-handedly bore the burden of keeping most of society from imploding with sheer force of strength and unyielding spirt alone, his idol, the impenetrable wall of muscle that was almost every kid's favorite hero visibly, and quite literally, deflated in front of him. Quickly going from looking like a Greek god to looking like a half-starved, emaciated zombie.

"Oh" was all the boy could say to that.

"Listen kid thi-"

**_SMACK_**

And once again the kid slapped himself, much to Toshinori's chagrin. Was he a masochist or something?

"So I'm really am awake. What happened?" The kid asked, eyes filled with some sort of emotion, that Toshinori couldn't quite understand.

"_Sigh_... It all started five years ago-"

"Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Heh, you really are a fan boy aren't you? But in all seriousness, no, it was someone worse. Way worse. It got to the point where an entire city was leveled by the end of the day, luckily everyone got evacuated in time, but, the fight still left its mark, I barely got a lung and a portion of my stomach left." He said, raising his shirt up and exposing the gruesome collection of scars on his abdomen.

The boy paled.

"Yeah, it ain't exactly a pretty sight. Had to ask the media not to publish the story, the ensuing panic would've had a worse fallout than the fight itself. _Sigh_, it's a damn shame you don't have a quirk, the world could always use more heroes, ya know?"

The boy merely blinked at that. Head tilted to the side, in a manner curiously similar to a cat.

"But I will be a hero." Midoriya said simply, almost like he was stating just a mundane little tidbit, like the idea itself wasn't incredulous to the point of being insane.

"I'm sorry? But did you not just tell me that you were quirkless?" Toshinori asked confusedly.

"Uh huh, sure am."

"And you still want to be a hero?"

"Well no... Not 'want' per se, I _will_ be a hero." He answered with a soft smile.

Toshinori frowned at the that. While he found the kid's drive to be a hero endearing, it was also incredibly idiotic. Hero work is dangerous enough for those blessed with powerful quirks, but for someone quirkless? Then the notion is just right out.

He took in a long breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Kid, love the spirit, I really do. But you have to be realistic, hero work is already a burden on people with quirks, a quirkless person would not be able to survive the profession. Look I'm sorry, but I say this with your best interest at heart, give up. This is one dream you can't just reach simply by wishing for it." All Might said, eyes downcast, already prepared for the worse, whether it'd be the boy breaking down in tears, or lashing out in anger, he was prepared to face the consequences of crushing this child's dream.

And _once again_, the kid did something he didn't prepare for. (Maybe he should start preparing to be caught unprepared with this kid)

Because of all the ways he could've reacted, the kid just... He just _fucking chuckled_, no, it wasn't the laugh of someone who was broken inside, no it wasn't laced with insanity, it's wasn't even a self-deprecating one! It was simply a chuckle one would give from hearing a friend say a joke so bad that it was good, from hearing a lame but perfectly timed pun, or maybe hearing an old inside joke, it was a chuckle of nothing but soft mirth.

The boy just smiled at him for a moment before speaking.

"No offense All Might, but this has been my dream for the longest time. And I've been working towards it ever since I was a kid, so I apologize but I'm going to have to decline your advice." Izuku said, bowing respectfully towards All Might.

The boy kept his head down for a moment more before springing back up and smiling at The Symbol of Peace, and Toshinori took the time to really take in the boy's appearance.

He was about 176cm tall, _not bad for his age_, had four identical freckles arranged in a diamond shape on each cheek, _a little odd, but the girls probably find it cute,_ long, curly, green highlighted, slicked backed hair that reached just pass his shoulders, _at least it looks better maintained than Aizawa's_, emerald eyes that had an odd shine to them,_ now where have __I seen something like that before?_, hands held behind his back, shoulder's set and back straight, but not overly tense, _confident posture, doesn't seem forced_, uniform in perfect condition, _didn't we just jump through the air? And wasn't he just dodging a villain prior to me saving him? That uniform's either really weird, or magical_, all in all, the boy looked like a model citizen, and maybe a good student too, he really shouldn't let him go and get himself get killed trying to be a hero.

But before Toshinori could voice his concerns, the boy's phone rang.

"Hello? Ah! _Maman!_ How are you? How's dad? Oh I'm good, yeah I know, I know... I know. Yes _maman_, I know. Uh huh, yup! Wha- No! Of course I didn't forget! Something just came up, yeah I know, I'm sorry. Yes. Yes. Love you, tell dad I love him too, and that I still hate him for filling my room with balloons. Yeah I know it's been a couple of months, but he ate** SO MUCH** garlic before blowing all those balloons mom! My room still smells like a paranoid vampire hunter. Yeah. Yeah. I know. Love you. Bye."

"Uh sorry about that All Might, that was my mom, she and dad are out of the country in a business trip and I missed the time I usually called them, and uh.. Sorry again for taking up so much of your time. I'll go now, and don't worry I won't tell anyone else about your secret." Izuku said, bowing to the Hero once again.

"Wait a moment kid. I've got something to te-"

**_KRRAAAABOOOOOOOOM_**

All Might did not have a moment, as the massive explosion that cut him off was only the first of many.

The two of them shared a look before they made their way out the building.

**LINE BREAK**

By the time they got to the scene, there had already been a crowd gathered around the cause of the explosions, although the mass of sludge Toshinori could just make out from above the crowd had confirmed his suspicions, but what stuck out to him, weirdly enough, was the fact that the civilians, barring the media personnel who were trying their best to be as close as possible to the action, were all five feet _away_ from the perimeter set up by the heroes.

_'That's odd, usually people were clamoring to watch the fights as close as humanly possible.' _Toshinori thought to himself with a frown.

"This is my fault" The kid voiced from beside the man, snapping him out of his musings.

"Don't give yourself that, kid, you had no idea this is what would've happened." Toshinori said, trying to placate the young boy.

"Yeah but I-" The boy began, however whatever he was about to say had died in the boy's throat, as the crowd had parted just enough to afford Izuku a sight of what the current situation was.

And Toshinori was treated to the sight of young Midoriya's face going through multiple emotions as the kid beheld the sight in front of him.

The explosions were coming from the Sludge Villain himself directly.

_Confusion_

The sludge villain had a hostage.

_Shock_

The hostage was Kacchan.

_Anger._

His best friend and comrade was taken hostage because of his idiocy.

_Guilt_

His best friend and comrade, his _brother in all but blood_ was taken hostage. He was being treated as a meat shield and a puppet at the same time.

_The anger had come back, and it was building up in intensity._

And Kacchan looked scared.

And then the dam broke as pure unbridled rage contorted the boy's face, twisting it into something that looked absolutely _villainous_ the change in expression was instantly followed by a pulse of _something_ that made All Might feel like his bones were being squeezed and crushed from the inside out, _it made him tremble_, and judging by the looks of the nearest few people, he wasn't the only one who felt it.

But as fast as it came, the feeling All Might felt had vanished. And in its place was pure awe at the look of determination behind the boy's eyes.

And then he was off, running forward, all the while yelling at the top of his lungs.

"EVERYBODY MOVED OUTTA THE WAY!!!"

The effect was instantaneous, the crowd turned to face him as he ran, and a vast majority of them had their eyes widen in... Recognition?

And then like a river parted by a Detroit Smash, most of the crowd moved to the sides, giving the boy ample room to dash through, the shouts of the heroes surrounding the situation had been throughly ignored.

"WHAT!?? You again!? I'll get you this time you damnable brat!" The Sludge Villain yelled out, forcefully using Katsuki's body and quirk to set off a huge double explosion in Izuku's direction.

But the smoke created by the explosion had only served to cover Izuku's next move: jumping from the smoke with knees bent, with a burn on his left arm from guarding the side of his face, he chambered his right leg before delivering a brutally swift Cresent kick to one of the Villain's eyes, dislodging it from the main body.

But even as the boy landed, he had continued his spinning momentum, springing back up with a Hook kick aimed at the Villain's other eye, effectively blinding the Sludge Villain for the moment.

With that done Izuku had immediately began clawing away the Sludge from Katsuki's mouth, giving the boy some desperately needed air.

All Might was impressed.

Very impressed.

If he wasn't physically pressed for time then he would've personally ended the battle and congratulated the boy.

But something was wrong, the fight was still going on, none of the other heroes had swooped in and ended it yet. With the Villain blinded and incapacitated, the hostage was temporarily safe, it was the perfect time to end the fight.

But a cursory glance showed All Might the problem, Deatharms was struggling to lift a section of a building's wall that had collapsed on top of Kamui Woods. ( All Might had seen him lift much heavier things though, why was he struggling with that?), Backdraft was simply gawking at the sight of a civilian bum rushing a villain (leaving his sidekick to deal with the fire alone), and Mt. Lady was glaring angrily at the green-haired teen from above (has she been standing there gigantified this whole time?)

Looking back to the fight at hand, Toshinori saw the blonde kid yell something at the verdette, and Midoriya's eyes widened, and then immediately steeled. As impossible it was to believe, the light behind his eyes intensified even more.

Izuku gave the muck around his friend's arms one final shove, pushing away sizable chunks before nodding to the blonde and then turned around ran the other away.

_'WHAT??'_ Toshinori yelled in his thoughts.

Did the blonde kid tell him to save himself or something?

Or did he just realize how stupid he was being, running headfirst into danger without thought his own safety and being quirkless to boot, it was... It was an incredibly heroic thing to do.

But why was he running?

It wasn't until he saw Izuku dash into the alleyway from where the sludgeman came from that he realized why exactly Izuku ran away.

There was a kid.

A little girl no more than five years old --how the hell did the the heroes on scene not see her?-- was quickly scooped up in Izuku's arms as the boy made to run back into the crowd.

Only to be met with a freshly recovered sludge villain.

"I've had just about enough of you, you annoying little gnat." The villain all but snarled, raising two thick tendrils of sludge threateningly.

But the kid only smirked. Bringing his arm up protectively over the face-- specifically the eyes --of the girl in his arms.

"NOW KACCHAN!!!" He yelled out, squeezing his own eyes shut.

"Huh?" was all the villain could let out, right before a blindingly bright flash of light burned his eyes.

Katsuki's special move, **FLASHBANG**, really lives up to its namesake.

By the time the Sludge villain recovered his sight, the green-haired boy was already across the street, hauling an exhausted, nearly asphyxiated blonde and a scared little girl in his arms.

He snarled at the sight, bits of slime dripping down his mouth almost akin to spittle on a rapid beast.

By all accounts, he should be done for. Without a hostage the heroes should've had free reign to make a move and apprehend him.

But they didn't. They were all standing around like schmucks.

He was not one to waste an opportunity.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY THAT EASILY MEATSHIELD!!"

The villain made to rush to the children.

Only to be met with an impassable wall of muscle that fell from the sky.

**"I THINK NOT, VILLAIN."**

The sludgeman grimaced.

**"WHY? BECAUSE I AM HERE."**

One weather changing **SMASH** later, and the villain was dealt with.

**LINE BREAK**

Yu was decidedly pissed.

Today was supposed to be her débute as Mt. Lady for crying out loud!

But she was absolutely useless in the second incident she was involved in!

It's not her fault single lane streets were her weakness!

But if that wasn't enough, she had gotten upstaged not only once but **TWICE!** First by some random citizen, then by All Might himself!

She could already see the news focusing on him and _not_ her, heck, she could already see All Might surrounded by reporters!

Wait.

Wasn't that the kid that showed her up by being reckless?

Yup. It was. He had his back turned to her, but his green locks were unmistakable.

The verdette was standing by, waiting for his friend who was taken hostage earlier as a paramedic checked the blonde for any injuries.

And isn't that Deatharms, Kamui Woods, and Backdraft making their way towards him?

Huh, guess she wasn't the only one who wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

_'But why does Deatharms look like he's about to keel over, he didn't do much aside from lift rubble and direct citizens, he was tougher than that... Right?' _

"Weird."

Mt. Lady quickened her steps, making sure to add a bit more sway to her hips --_boys are rejuvenated by by sexiness right?-- _converging with the other heroes halfway there.

Backdraft was the first to speak up.

"Kid. We'd like to have a word with you."

His voice was cold as ice. It left no room for argument.

And so the kid turned around.

And then Kamui Woods flinched back.

And... he was shaking?

Yu was confused. Very confused.

"Mi-Midoriya" Kamui Woods choked out, it had been so perplexing to hear a hero sounding so _scared_ of a kid that Backdraft had gone quiet, his prepared reprimand dying in his throat.

"Shinji." The kid replied cooly, eyes narrowing, and where Backdraft's voice was cold, calm, and collected, this voice was like an iceberg. It gave no ground, it was stubborn, it was something deceptively dangerous, it seemingly _loomed_ over them like it was a physical thing.

Kamui Woods swallowed hard enough that it was audible to them all.

"Well? You wanted to have a word with me?"

"Yes. What you did was incredibly dangerous young man, you could've gotten hurt. Or worse." Backdraft said, recovering far more quickly than his companions.

"Yes, it was, I won't deny that it was incredibly reckless of me. I apologize." He said with a dejected sigh, bowing deeply to the heroes.

_'Why the hell is Kamui scared of _this_?'_ Yu thought to herself.

"Hmph, you should've just left this to us heroes in the first place." Yu barked out.

If Kamui Woods didn't wear a mask, then they would've seen the blood drain from his face.

"I'm sorry?" Izuku asked, rising up from his bow, back straightening, and shoulders set.

"You heard me kid. Should've just let us deal with it."

"Right. To heroes yeah?" He said, holding his hands behind his back.

"Of co-"

"To heroes like _you _specifically right?" Izuku cut in, his voice sounding almost like a snarl.

"I get it. What I did was reckless. Stupid even. But I'd do what I did all over again if the alternative was to leave it to heroes like you. Who, let me remind you, did _absolutely __NOTHING_."

He was outright glaring now, disdain written all over his face.

And the last word was accompanied by an unseen pulse of _something _that made the heroes flinch back.

"And you wanna know the worse part? You were probably the one who could've done the most in that situation. You could've just physically went and brought back backup, you could've brought in the firetrucks that were stuck in traffic, hell, you could've even grabbed that watertank up that building and put out the fire yourself! Hero work isn't supposed to be all glamour Mt. Lady, All Might himself said that in multiple interviews. You could've provided support." Yu mutely nodded, she had nothing to say to that. It was true afterall.

"And you, Backdraft," Izuku said, whirling around to address the rescue Hero.

"You missed more than a couple of opportunities to jump into the fight to save Kacchan, and don't you tell me you were busy with the fire cause I saw you gawking like a blind man seeing color for the first time for way too long during the whole thing! And while being patient is all good and dandy in the right situation, inaction --more often than not-- does more harm than good. Don't forget that every second matters."

"Er... True enough. Sorry."

"And you-" He said, facing Kamui Woods, who flinched once again.

"Well, you got caught under rubble. You're excused."

Kamui let out a relived sigh. He really didn't want another lecture from this kid.

"But don't you think that I didn't hear what you said about _'waiting for someone with a better suited quirk'_ that's not a line of thought a hero should have. Reflect on that."

"Ye-yes." Kamui said, avoiding eye contact with the verdette.

"And Deatharms..." Izuku began, eyes softening, his voice going gentle, hands coming out from behind his back.

"With all due respect, you need a break. You've been pushing yourself way too hard lately. I can see the bags under your eyes all the way from here. I... I know things have been hard since Zom went missing two years ago, but it isn't your fault." Izuku finished, arms twitching forward like he's a hair's breadth away from hugging the man.

"It's not that easy you know, kiddo..." Deatharms began after a beat of silence, his shoulders sagging, and his eyes going visibly dull and dark.

"I try to move on, I really do! But I just can't keep him outta my mind. I trained that idiot myself for crying out loud! I can't help but... I can't help but feel responsible for whatever happened to him. I just... Just can't keep him outta my mind." Deatharms finished, letting out a long sigh.

"Then don't." Izuku replied. And when he only got a bewildered look in response, he continued.

He pulled at his memories, at the words of comfort said to him by the people he cared about, he borrowed the words.

"Don't keep him out of your head then. Treasure his memory. Keep him in your heart, let this be your motivation to be better. To _do_ better. Let this make you a better man, don't let this break you down. He wouldn't want that. He had his flaws, but he was loyal to a fault. Loyal and stubborn. He'd want you to be a better person. He wouldn't have it any other way. Do it for him. Be the Hero you already were. Be _better_ than the Hero you already were. Just don't let the fire in you sputter out. Never stop fighting." Izuku finished with a small smile.

"..."

"..."

"Yeah. Yeah alright. You're right. Thanks kiddo." Deatharms said, a small tired smile on his lips, the barest hint of a spark shining in his eyes.

**LINE BREAK**

"So..."

"So?"

"Are we going to talk about what _that_ was about?" Yu asked Kamui as the verdette left with his friend-- though not before getting a hug from the little girl he had saved, she was cute with her green dress, and hair tied in adorably short pigtails.

"Yeah, I second that" Backdraft said.

"That," Kamui began "Was Izuku Midoriya."

"And that explains things how exactly?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Oh yeah, you just débuted and Backdraft just moved his agency here." Kamui Woods recalled.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well... How do I say this... Er... Well you see he's a bit of a local legend here in Mustafu."

Kamui got a couple of confused looks in return.

"_sigh_ Look, if you stick here in Mustafu long enough you'll eventually understand, I can't exactly sum it up in one explanation, he's the reason civilians here are so well behaved during villain attacks like this, notice how they _aren't _crowding you right now? That's cause they're waiting on _you _to go to them for autographs and all that, they're being _understanding_, the reason All Might is getting crowded is cause he's... Well it's cause he's All Might. And not to mention how they actually respected the police boundaries we set up, it's all that kids doing. Just ask Deatharms-senpai, he'll tell you."

"It's true enough. Boy's an enigma, but a damn welcome one." Deatharms supplied with a shrug.

"Okaaaaay... So what about that thing he did when he uh... _Lectured _us. Was that his quirk? It gave me goosebumps. Was that why you looked so scared of him?" Backdraft asked, his water hands forming the shape of two question marks. It was an honestly adorable little gesture.

"Unless he's a really late bloomer, that kid's a hundred percent quirkless." Kamui Woods answered.

"Wait... Then were you so scared of him?" Mt. Lady asked confusedly.

"Hpmh. I can answer that for ya. Woody here made a rookie mistake when he débuted," Deatharms began, pointing his thumb at Kamui Woods who had began to sulk. "He used more force than he needed ta when he went an' saved a lil girl from a speeding car, she was alright for the most part, but when Midoriya saw the bruises around the girl's wrists, well... Let's just say Kamui Woods perfected his special restraining move the very next day just so he wouldn't have to get chewed out again for the same mistake." he ended with a chuckle, he already looked so much better than before, but it was clear that the hero still needed some rest.

And from the sidelines none of them realized All Might was listening in from where he stood (surrounded by reporters).

**LINE BREAK**

**And sadly I have to end here, cause the Fanfiction app has just NOT BEEN WORKING FOR ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, the other half of this is undergoing a minor little reworking and still needs to be edited (blame the app, if it let me post this when I finished this a while ago I _probably_ wouldn't have began overthinking about the second half of this chapter (which will most likely be posted in a day or two.)**

**Also, the beginning AN is usually written when I _start _working on the chapter and pretty much remains unchanged when I finish, which can take a while, so expect a change in tone in the beginning AN and the ending AN. It's just more genuine like that for me.**

**Anyway, apologies for lateness and uh... See y'all soon.****Oh, and "maman" is French for mommy/mom/mum.** **I'll leave y'all to speculate why Izu calls her that specifically.**


	3. One Giant Leap the other half

**Hey, I got sick, sorry. Just refer to the end AN, I've already kept you guys from reading long enough, just go on and read now.**

"So..."

"So?"

"Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"Fuck no." Katsuki supplied with a snarl and a matching glare directed at his green-haired friend.

"You sure? Cause if I didn't know any better," Izuku began, a teasing tone creeping into his voice. "What with the way that little girl, Satsuki-chan I believe her name was, thanked you, I just couldn't help but think that you went and threw yourself into the sludge villain to save h-_urk_"

Only for Katsuki to silence him with a mild explosion.

"If you say anything about this to **_ANYONE_**. I will personally post that video of you singing along to Queen wearing nothing but your underwear." The blonde threatened with a snarl.

"Oh don't be like that Kacchan, that was a very heroic thing you did. You should be proud." Izuku replied, throughly ignoring the threat.

Katsuki answered with a click of his tongue and nothing more.

And so it went. The two friends making their way to their respective homes in a mixture of exhaustion, silence, and half-heartedly hummed songs.

Until Izuku noticed his friend's constant glaces in his direction that is.

"What is it Kacchan? You know you can talk to me." Izuku called out, stopping in his tracks and smiling softly at his friend.

"... What the shit is wrong with your hair?" was all Katsuki said, glaring at his friend's curly green locks.

"My hair?" Izuku asked, running his hand through his long hair.

"Yeah. It's... Messy. Like you haven't washed or combed it in a while. It's not in a tail or a braid. And it's everywhere!" Katsuki said, and it was true enough, Izuku's hair was a mess. (And Izuku's hair is never a mess without good reason or unless he does it intentionally.)

"Oh," Izuku said, running his hand through his hair again. "Must've happened when I met with All Might before I saved you." he absently supplied.

"You WHAT???" Katsuki asked in surprise.

"Met All Might earlier. Even got his signature." Izuku said with a shrug.

But before Katsuki could say anything more, Izuku had raised his hand for silence.

"Sorry Kacchan, but we both have been through a lot today. We'll talk tommorow yeah?" Izuku said with a tired smile.

Katsuki had frowned at that.

"You're not hurt or anything, are you?" The blonde asked, looking his friend up and down.

"I can assure you Kacchan, that I am perfectly fine."

And Katsuki slowly nodded his head at that. If Izuku said that they'd talk tomorrow, then they'd talk tomorrow. The nerd has never lied to him, so why would he do so now?

But whether Deku was fine or not was a different thing entirely, but Katsuki was tired, if the nerd needed to be dragged to the hospital tomorrow then Katsuki would do it himself.

But only _after_ Katsuki got some sleep. He's tired as shit at the moment.

"Fine. I'll see you then." Katsuki said, walking down the road to his home, which was opposite where Izuku needed to go.

"Yeah. See you then Kacchan."

And as the blonde walked out of sight, the ressurected soldier let out a heavy sigh.

He had a lot to process.

_All Might was hurt and on a time limit._

He has to do something about that. Anything would do so long as he does _something_ about it.

He could replace him as the new symbol of peace, to become what he once was: A guiding light and an unerring flame of justice.

But he was quirkless. He already has enough trouble trying to be a regular hero. At his current state, replacing All Might as a symbol of peace would be... Difficult.

Alternatively, he could find a way to heal All Might, if only he had access to some SynthSteel, it was a material from Eden that had a nearly uncountable amount of uses. Replacing organs was one of those uses, and it would've been sturdy enough to support the power that All Might possessed, if it worked for a dragon then it would work for All Might now.

But sadly, SynthSteel didn't exist in any shape or form in this world. And even then, he didn't know _how_ to go about replacing All Might's organs. He couldn't just shove a clump of Synthetic alchemy-based semi-magical steel into the hero's guts... Right?

He could clone All Mi-

No. That's a horrible idea.

He cou-

**"YOUNG MIDORIYAA-_Aghhkkk_" **All Might yelled out, reverting to his skinny form and half coughing half vomiting out a spray of blood, halfway through giving Izuku a heart attack.

"A-All Might?" Izuku asked, his hand clutching his chest, like he was physically trying to keep his heart from leaping out, his current thoughts filed away for later.

"Yes, it is I. I've come seeking you out, for I must apologize, " All. Might said with a bow. "You see I was mistaken. Because you **CAN** be a hero young man." Toshinori finished with giving the youth a thumbs up.

It made Izuku's heart clench . Hearing his idol believe in him made him feel happy... And nostalgic for when his subordinates used to encourage him.

"And I've a preposition for you, young Midoriya," Toshinori began, a grin growing on his gaunt face.

You see Toshinori was prepared for a lot of things when he moved to Mustafu to look for a successor, but the thing he was least prepared for, was for him to say these words on the very first day he moved into the city:

**"How would you like to inherit my power?" **

This time, Toshinori would be prepared for anything, for nothing would stand in the way of him teaching the next Inheritor of One for All.

The immediate answer he received from the boy only cemented his determination to forge the verdette into the best hero the world has ever seen.

Yes, Toshinori would be prepared.

**LINE BREAK**

Toshinori was _NOT_ prepared.

Because his protégé, his charge, his trainee, his pupil, his successor, whatever you want to call the little ball of radioactive, boundless energy filled sunshine that is Izuku, is _fucking_ insane. (In a good way though... Mostly)

Firstly, the boy had requested he tell his blonde friend about everything there was to know about One for All.

_'It's better for the long run, and I trust Kacchan with my life, while there are others I wanna tell about this too, I understand that this secret is a dangerous one, so for now I only request Kacchan be in the know' Izuku had said._

It had made sense, so Toshinori allowed it.

And then he found out that the boy had already hollowed out a considerable portion of the Beach Toshinori had planned to have cleaned.

_'This place seemed like a great place to train, so I cleaned up a bit in the center, it's been a couple of years since I hollowed out a portion, me and my friends have trained there.'_ Izuku had said offhandedly.

And then after accepting the fact that Izuku might've been a tad bit more amazing than he initially thought, All Might had ignorantly proceeded with the All American Dream Plan.

It had lasted only ten days before Izuku collapsed from exhaustion.

It seemed that the boy overworked himself. Because not only did he push through what was he was supposed to do for a day, the boy had also strapped weights under his tracksuit _AND_ had added a set of restraining springs that coiled around parts of his body, effectively making him use more energy than necessary to simply move, let alone clean an entire beach.

_'Plus Ultra right?' _was all the boy said when he finally returned to consciousness.

"Young Midoriya," Toshinori said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose "This is exceedingly reckless of you. Look at yourself, you're dead on your feet! I've carefully planned out everything so specifically THIS doesn't happen you know."

"But I have to push myself don't I? How else can I show that I'm worthy of being a pillar for society? How could I ever call myself the future symbol of peace when I fail at something like this" Izuku said, gesturing at both his own body and towards the trash hewn beach, a childish pout on his lips.

"So what, you're going to go and push yourself to the absolute limit then? Teetering on the brink of death?"

"Yes."

"_Sigh _Fine then. If that's what you wish, I'll ask for help from someone I know. The person I'm going to call has also helped me train One for All when I was your age. And let me warn you now, he is brutally efficient and efficiently brutal in training." Toshinori said with a half suppressed shudder that made his scrawny frame shake.

And so, it was on the eleventh day of training that Toshinori had recruited Gran Torino to help teach Izuku.

Toshinori thought that having his old teacher help out would've lightened his load, he was beginning to think that his chosen successor was a little more than he could handle.

**HE WAS WRONG!!! **

It turns out that adding Gran Torino to the mix was pretty much the same as adding water to concentrated acid.

"This kid... He's way too much like me was when I was his age." Toshinori groaned to himself as he watched Izuku and his old sensei spar. Again.

It turns out that Gran Torino loved how Izuku always went the extra mile whenever the boy faced a challenge.

"You don't find kids with that kind of grit and gumption anymore" The old hero had said firmly, throwing a rusty soup can at the boy, who was currently hauling a fridge, earning a surprised yelp and an indignant shout of 'Hey!' as the kid dodged the can.

Toshinori only groaned in response.

It wouldn't be until the end of their third week of training that poor Toshinori would get a brief respite.

Though he never would've thought it would come in the form of an irritated and concerned girl.

**LINE BREAK**

"Toshi," Sorahiko began as he sat next to Toshinori, the retired hero's voice was uncharacteristically soft, with an almost undetectable undertone of worry, "There's something troubling me about that boy."

"... How so?" Toshinori asked after a moment.

"Look at him," Sorahiko said, gesturing to the boy currently hauling half of a truck engine across the beach. "He's been doing that since we've begun this morning."

That was true, and it was now three hours past noon now.

"Yes, he has. But he's taken his breaks, what seems to be the problem?"

"The problem, Toshi, is that he's taken his breaks for lunch, drinking water, and eating his snacks. But that's it. After he eats he gets right back to work. No breather, no sitting down to rest, no stopping to catch his breath. And did you notice that after I spar with him, he always goes back to hauling garbage after stretching?"

Toshinori frowned, all of that was true, but that wasn't inherently bad. And he voiced as much.

"Yes, but think about it Toshi," Sorahiko began, poking Toshinori on the forehead as he did so, "You've been at this for almost three weeks now, and you'll keep going at it until how many months more?"

"I originally thought it was going to be the whole ten months, but after I saw his physique I estimated it around six or seven, but at rate he's going now," Toshinori said, letting his eyes roam across the beach "I think about four or five months tops."

"Exactly. And that's not healthy Toshinori. And you know what else?" Sorahiko waited until Toshinori was looking at him fully before continuing, "I'm pretty sure I dislocated his shoulder in one of our bouts earlier. You know what he did? He popped it right back in and just charged right back into the fight. That kid will literally not stop unless he is physically incapable of moving anymore." Sorahiko finished.

"That's... That's not good." Toshinori offered. Earning a smack from the retired hero.

"Damn right it isn't good! I know I said grit is good and all, but that kid... That kid is too much like Nana." Sorahiko said somberly.

"We need to do something about this." Toshinori said with a nod, clutching that still stinging spot where his old mentor whacked him.

"Yes. But what?" Sorahiko asked?

And almost as if on cue, their answer came marching up to them. Or more specifically, to Izuku.

"So this is where you've been??" Yelled a taut, angry voice. A quick glance showed that it belonged to one determinedly marching young girl making her way towards the verdette.

"Do you know who that is?" Sorahiko asked his old student quietly.

"I think that's one of young Midoriya's friends, though I haven't met her yet." Toshinori answered in a whisper.

Far be it from them to alert the, visibly, angry girl of their presence.

Girls can be really scary.

"What the hell have you been thinking!??? JUMPING HEADFIRST INTO A VILLAIN ATTACK?" Kinoko yelled out as she finally found herself face to face with her idiot of a friend-crush.

"Uh... Technically I _wasn't_ thinking?"

_"Guhhh!??"_ Kinoko very nearly choked on her own confusion, "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry..." Izuku said dejectedly.

"Sorry? You nearly got yourself killed, and all you say is sorry? And you didn't even tell me about it?" She asked, lips quivering and fists tightly clenched, tears threatening to spill from her soft brown eyes

"_Mäuschen._.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Izuku said, earning a sob from his friend.

"Just... At least tell me when you do something stupid like this again. Please?" Kinoko said, her lips set in a small pout as she rubbed away the tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah I promise."

And with that, they hugged. With Izuku whispering softly to try and comfort his friend, repeating the nickname he had given her that she loved oh, so much, his right hand absently petting her soft hair.

_"Mäuschen... Mäuschen... Mäuschen."_ He repeated quietly to her.

_'Meine mäuschen'_ He thought to himself, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. She wasn't his. They didn't have that kind of relationship.

If only he wasn't as dense as his hair was curly.

"Little mouse huh, this your girlfriend young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked, appearing from behind the two friends, a wide grin on his gaunt face.

"Uh guhk- uh n-no..." Kinoko shyly answered, her face reddening as she stepped away from Izuku, though her hand still grasped the hem of his shirt tightly.

"Uh, Toshinori-san, no we don't have that kinda relationship." Izuku said, a strained smile on his face.

"_Riiiiiight_. And I'm still young and spry." Gran Torino had chosen that moment to reveal himself and the shit eating grin on his face.

Kinoko looked at the men in front of her and idly wondered who they were and what they were doing here.

Izuku didn't miss the curious look hidden behind the blush on his friend's face.

"This is Toshinori Yagi, and that's Gran Torino, a retired pro hero, they're both helping me train for the UA entrance exam." Izuku answered the unasked question on his friend's mind.

"Oh... That's why you've been so busy lately. I guess I interrupted your training, sorry about that..." Kinko said, absent-mindedly toeing the sand.

"It's fine Kin-chan, I can ju-"

"-Just take you out on a date as an apology for worrying you. That's an excellent idea young Midoriya." Toshinori finished for Izuku.

"Wh- I mean... Would you like that?" Izuku asked Kinoko, entirely unperturbed about how Toshinori just set him up for a date. (bless his pure innocent heart)

"What? I... Yes?" Kinoko reluctantly answered, a shaky smile on her lips.

It's not like this was the first time they went out for a date, though for Izuku a date simply meant hanging out with one friend for a day, much to Kinoko's chagrin.

"Okay then. I'll be excusing myself for the day then." Izuku said, bowing to his two teachers.

"Good. And spend the whole day tomorrow with her too why don't you. That'll be better for everyone." Gran Torino said with a snort.

Kinoko blinked at that, her head tilted to the side in a cat-like manner.

"I'll be sure to talk to him about not pushing himself to death's door." Kinoko supplied, earning a choked "Hrkk" from Izuku.

"... We would very much appreciate that. I was starting to worry whether I needed him to sign a waiver or something." Toshinori said with a nod, one that the girl answered with a nod of her own.

"Okay then, let's go Izuku." Kinoko said, all but dragging the boy away.

"... Well," Gran Torino began after a moment, "That went well."

"That it did... That it did." Toshinori replied.

**LINE BREAK**

"So... You gonna tell me how you've got a retired pro hero and a walking skeleton helping you get into UA?" Kinoko asked, eyeing the attire Izuku changed into after taking a quick shower at his apartment, it was... Normal, much to her disappointment.

He had opted to simply wear a plain arctic blue button-up, left open over a plain grey shirt, dark blue shorts that reached just pass his knees and his pair of red sneakers, with his hair tied in a loose braid that almost trailed behind him as he walked.

Kinoko idly noted that along with her plain white frilly dress their color scheme --aside from his bright red sneakers-- would've been a perfect color pallette of the frozen north.

The feeling of her hand being wrapped in another, much warmer, hand had snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Izuku giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Kin-chan, but I can't answer that. At the very least, not yet." Izuku said.

"Oh," Kinoko couldn't really hide the disappointment her voice. "I see..."

And in response Izuku gave her hand a soft squeeze and said:

"I promise that I'll tell you when I'm able _mäuschen_, but for now where do you want to go?" Izuku said, still not letting go of Kinoko's hand.

"Hmmm... Alright, there's this new café I've heard about, they say it's got amazing cakes and hot chocolate." Kinoko said, the current issue pushed aside for the prospect of enjoying being with Izuku, if he said he'd tell her when he can, then he will, no use in pressing him for something he can't answer at the moment.

"That sounds nice, think they serve croissants or maybe cheesecakes?" Izuku asked, dragging Kinoko along by the hand even though Kinoko was the one who knew where to go.

Kinoko for her part, had simply let him drag her through the crowds, pointing at which street to walk through every other moment.

She really loved it whenever he held her hand.

"Yeah, love holding your hand too. It just makes me feel all warm inside." Izuku said easily, a soft smile on his face as he looked back to Kinoko, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I... I said that out loud?" Kinoko squeaked out, her face rapidly reddening once again.

And in response Izuku simply laughed and pulled her in for a one armed hug, nuzzling his cheek on the top of her head.

Kinoko was acutely aware of the smirks the people around her were sending her way, she knew that Izuku was known throughout most of Musutafu, and by proxy _she _was known throughout Musutafu, but at the moment she didn't really care what they did or whatever rumors they might spread, she simply enjoyed the way Izuku was nuzzling her, much like a kitten would.

Izuku had always been expressive, and often times physical, with his emotions, he'd vibrate in place when he was excited (Kinoko was convinced that if he had a mutation that gave him a tail, or maybe even animal ears, it probably would've always been wagging in perpetual joy), he also absolutely _adored _both giving and receiving hugs, headpats were as common as snow in winter, he wasn't afraid to jump in place when he was happy, he'd bump shoulders with you while walking when he wanted to talk or just giggle to himself when you looked at him (almost like bored puppy looking to play), the times when he'd growl in anger whenever the people he cared for got hurt (very much like a puppy, a puppy that had a nasty bite), he even had the signature Midoriya tears for the rare moments when he had cried, he even regularly tackled people in random bouts of hugs when he felt like it.

And Kinoko loved it.

She always lost herself whenever Izuku was openly showing how happy he was, especially when he was expressing said happiness to her. That's why she never noticed the hand that had damn near violently yanked her away from Izuku.

And the moment she felt the warmth from Izuku's proximity disappear, she felt a cold hand clamp down the back of her throat, a deep, gravelly voice behind her spoke up:

"All right, if any of you don't want this pretty little thing to be hurt then-"

But Kinoko had already tuned that out, instead she looked on at the enraged, smoldering look on Izuku's face.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before they both wordlessly nodded to each other.

In the next instance, Kinoko had brought her foot down, stomping hard on her assailant's own foot, and even as the man made to push her away, Kinoko had spun around and had sent her left elbow straight to the man's side, right where his kidney was, following up with a palm strike to his chest, knocking the breath out of the man's lungs.

Before the man could even recover his breath Kinoko had ducked, moving out of the way of one anger fueled kick from Izuku that had knocked the man down.

Kinoko idly noted that bloody tooth that flew from the man's mouth as he hit the ground.

And then she felt gravity lose it's hold on herself as Izuku picked her up in a bridal carry, dashing away from the downed man.

Although getting picked up had been a surprise, Kinoko didn't cry out, she knew Izuku always had a plan, she trusted him enough to know that whatever he did was thought out through and through, crying out would've been an insult to him and his trust, although she couldn't stop the blush that was blossoming on her face.

"Oh you fucking upstarts!" The villain, a large 6ft tall man whose features looked like he was carved from stone, growled out, blood dripping down from his mouth as he raised his arm, a steadily growing lump of stone swelled from his open fist.

And with a roar the man swung his arm forward, launching the, now boulder-sized, rock from his hand.

Only for it to stop halfway between him and the two children, the boulder hovered in mid-air, almost like it was caught in a distorted part of the air, for half a moment it stayed there, then it violently flew backwards, slamming into the man and sending him across the street and into the side of a building, instantly knocking him out.

"Hmph, you fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders, you had the audacity to stand between a maiden and her man, moreover t'was this pair in particular, such horrible luck, befitting a villain such as yourself." A soft staccato voice called out.

The man who spoke up made himself known, he wore an elegant deep purple jacket with exaggerated collars and coattails, a pair of loose, pinstriped pants and two belts, a cane in one hand and a pair of quirk suppressing handcuffs in the other.

No sooner had he showed up than he had cuffed the unconscious villain.

"I feel I must apologize to you Miss Komori, and to you as well Sir Midoriya, because of my mistake I've indirectly interrupted your moment." Gentle said, bowing to them both, and causing Kinoko to blush once again. (Poor girl, her cheeks will hurt if this keeps up)

"It... it's fine Gentle-san." Kinoko said shakily.

_'Did he really have to point out that we were having a moment?'_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, no one got hurt there, so everything's all good Danjuro-san." Izuku said with an honest smile, his previous anger dissipating with the fact that his friend was now safe.

"Nonetheless I apologize." Gentle said, bowing once again.

_'And thank you, my boy. I can never truly thank you and your family enough for what you did for me.'_ Gentle thought, although he didn't voice it out; the Midoriya's seem to have been annoyed with his constant thanking.

"Now, both of you should not tarry, go on along now, your date has been delayed enough as is." Gentle added, herding the two teens away before he himself made his way to his waiting fans.

**LINE BREAK**

"I'm sorry what?" Toshinori asked.

"I uh... I was thinking of getting a couple of days off every week for the remainder of our training?" Izuku repeated, anxiously rubbing the back of his head. It had been a couple of days now since he had taken Kinoko out on a date, and had subsequently learned that he had missed out on a lot in the days that he spent training.

However, of all the little things he had missed like the new café opening, the renovation of a nearby park, the new pre-school that opened up, it was the fact that their neighbor from across the street had a new baby that made him realize he had made a mistake.

And to think, Izuku prided himself in knowing his city inside and out.

He had slipped into an old habit of his when he was still in Eden, of when he was still Grayson, of when an entire collection of cultures and societies, of when entire species' had depended on him and the troops he trained and worked with for protection; he had thrown himself fully into training, both in mind and body, in spirit and soul, he was well on his way to breaking himself again. He was being stupid.

And the worse part was that he didn't have anyone smack him upside the head for being the idiot that he was.

"And if I may ask, why are you requesting this?" Toshinori asked "Don't get me wrong kid, it'll push the date for when we finish back, but I can work it out, we'll still have time before class starts, but... Why?"

"_Sigh_, well, honestly speaking Toshinori-san? I was being stupid and I-"

"Damn right you were being stupid!" Gran Torino yelled out, his cane making an audible _Thwak_ as it made contact with the boy's head.

"We ain't got a reason to say no to this Greeny, but you can count on us pushing you to hell when we're training to make sure you ain't just slacking!" The retired hero all but screamed.

"Yes sir!" Was Izuku's response, shooting a salute to his teachers before diving into his routine of collecting garbage.

"Pheh, that girl knocked some sense into him." Gran Torino said.

"Yeah..." Toshinori replied.

"...I've got a thousand yen on him getting five girlfriends on his first semester." Gran Torino said.

"I've got two thousand yen on him getting less than five. He's still quite dense." Toshinori said, pulling out a notebook from his pocket..

And after that, Gran Torino and Toshinori had a decidedly easier time training the boy, with the threat of Izuku spontaneously combusting from overwork no longer looming over them they had gotten into a much steadier rhythm of strength training, spars, and chucking random junk at the boy while he worked.

Although, the days where Izuku's had his break was fun in and of itself, some days they had actually spent fishing together (much to Sorahiko's delight and Toshinori's seasickness fueled dismay), others were spent watching the boy practice dance moves, some days he meditated, others he spent reading out poetry and short stories, there were even days where the young inheritor to be had simply spent the day wandering around town for no reason other than to enjoy the energy of the city.

_Flâner_ he had called it, and when Toshinori had asked Izuku about it when they happened to meet by chance during one such outing, the boy simply said:

_"It's good for the soul."_

Toshinori tried it, and he very much agrees that it does wonders for one's spirit, at the very least it did for the aging hero's old soul, who knew that the city had such a vibrant life to it?

And in the blink of an eye the UA entrance exams had begun.

**LINE BREAK**

"So... Here we are." Kinoko said quietly, looking up at the imposing gates of UA.

"Damn." Katsuki supplied.

"You two are acting like this is the scariest thing you both have seen." Izuku said, chuckling when his two friends turned around and glared at him.

"Oh relax you two, over there's where the auditorium we're supposed to go to is." Izuku said, changing the subject before it could've even began.

"Nghhh... Whatever Deku. Shroomish, you make sure your boytoy doesn't wander around." Katsuki said, trudging forward.

"Oh shut up you, you don't have to tell me twice." Huffed Kinoko, dutifully dragging Izuku forwards, and also dutifully ignoring the boytoy comment.

"Heh" was all Izuku said, a smile on his lips as looked up at the sky.

However, as the three of them were about to walk on...

"Um... Excuse me?" a soft voice asked from behind them.

"Whadoya what?" Came Katsuki's immediate response, he hadn't even turned around yet.

"Kacchan that's rude." Izuku reprimanded.

"Don't care. Again, what do you want Roundface." Katsuki asked, now fully facing the one who asked.

"Oh uh... I was wondering if you guys were going to block C? I'm a little lost at the moment..." the aforementioned Round Face said, like all other students there, she wore her school's uniform, she had a petite build, large, round eyes with auburn colored irises, her hair was bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, much like Kinoko, however, unlike Kinoko, Uraraka's hair had less prominent bangs that didn't cover her eyes and had two long clumps of hair that framed her delicate, pale face; which had little pink marks on each of her cheeks.

"Well thank the stars, it's seems that we're heading for the same place, how lucky," Izuku said happily, then proceeded to introduce himself and his friends, "My name's Izuku Midoriya, the angry one is Katsuki Bakugou, and she's Kinoko Komori."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Uraraka Ochako, it's nice to meet you." Uraraka said, bowing briefly to each of them.

"Likewise Uraraka-san, come on then. We don't want to be late." Izuku said, to which Katsuki grumbled in agreement, and Kinoko growled in reluctant acceptance.

Uraraka idly wondered if that was them talking in a secret language of grunts and growls.

It had taken only about ten minutes for them to reach the auditorium and find their seats, which had conveniently been next to each other, and it that time Izuku had already decoded Uraraka's quirk to a frightening degree, became fast friends with each other, and somehow Izuku had convinced Katsuki to let Uraraka erase his gravity for a couple of hilarious minutes.

"Wow, that's a really impressive quirk Uraraka-san" Kinoko said as Uraraka deactivated her quirk, setting down the ruffled Katsuki.

"Really? I think your quirk is amazing too Kinoko-san." Uraraka said, smiling blindingly at the shorter girl.

"Whatever, my quirk is better than both of yours combined anyway." Katsuki butt in with a huff.

"You're not invited in this conversation bomberman." Kinoko said, glaring up at the blonde.

"What'd you say to me fungus?!!"

"Oh yeah! what's your quirk Deku-kun?" Uraraka said, trying to forcefully change the subject before her two new friends' argument got worse.

"That's a little hard to answer Uraraka-san, also... Deku-kun?" Izuku asked with a quirked brow.

"Ah! Sorry if that was rude of me, it just sounded cute, you know, like 'you can do it!'" Uraraka explained, a blush spreading on her face, which only intensified when Izuku let out a loud, unabashed laugh.

"It's fine, it's fine, Uraraka-san, I don't mind. You can call me that if you want," Izuku assured her, wiping a stray tear from the side of his eye, with a small smile on his face.

"And about my quirk, it's-"

"YOU THERE! Have you no shame? We are about to start upon our road to be heroes and yet you insist on disrupting everyone's concentration with your loud and brash conversation! Tell me, are you really serious about becoming heroes? Cause if not then I suggest you leave and not cause any further distractions!" A bespectacled blue-haired boy yelled out, interrupting Izuku.

"Hey!" Uraraka yelled out in retaliation, rising from her seat to defend herself and her new friends, but even as she stood up, even as she felt the comeback at the tip of her tongue, even as she was about to yell out, she saw Izuku put his hand up for silence, and she didn't know why, but she complied, shutting her mouth close and killing whatever reply she might've had before sinking back to her seat as Izuku rose from his.

Uraraka only then realized that Katsuki and Kinoko had both stayed silent, Katsuki even had a smug grin on his face.

"What gives you the right to say that?" Izuku said, and although his voice was soft; it still rang out like a bell in the middle of a silent sea.

"What right? Well for starters you all were being loud! You were disrupting everyone's concentration here!" The bespectacled boy said.

"Loud? So what? More than half the heroes have over the top and loud personalities, right now we were simply being loud cause we were excited about taking our first steps to be heroes, and we haven't even started getting our briefing yet. And disrupting everyone's concentration?" Izuku scoffed, "If something as insignificant as a loud conversation disrupts your train of thought then you'd better be off looking for a different job entirely! Heroes deal with much worse out there. As far as I'm concerned, we aren't doing anything wrong. You had no right to call us out."

And before the blue-haired boy could offer a response a loud voice exploded from the front.

**"ALLLLLLL RIIIGGGHHHTTT!!! IT'S GETTING SPICY UP IN HERE!"** Present Mic yelled out jovially.

"Sir! That boy was-"

**"Was completely correct in what he said examinee 7731,"** Present Mic said, interrupting the blue-haired boy. **"So let's just drop this boring little ditty and carry on with my SUPER AWESOME SLIDE SHOW OF TEACHING!"**

And one awesome slide show and one boring bus ride later saw both Izuku and Uraraka in front of a mock city, like the other aspiring heroes to be, they both changed out of their uniforms, with Uraraka wearing a tracksuit with the top left partially unzipped over a sleeveless shirt, and Izuku was dressed much the same way, although he went and forgone wearing a jacket entirely and simply opted to wear a tight fitting sleeveless black top.

But what really stood out was the heavy looking matte case that Izuku carried with him.

"Wow that's about as big as a real city..." Uraraka said, marveling at the mock city in front of her. "Do think Kinoko-chan and Bakugou-kun will be alright? I don't like that they had to separate us."

"They'll be fine, I'm pretty sure them separating us is stop discourage anyone from the same school to help each other." Izuku said calmly.

"Mmh... Say, Deku-kun, what's that case your carrying, does that have to do with your quirk?" Uraraka asked, unable to hold her curiosity.

"Oh this?" Izuku said, lifting up the case. "Nah, my quirk is an enhancement type quirk, can't fully control it though, what I have in this case is... Let's just say that it's something fun."

The smile on Izuku's face looked almost feral for a moment after that.

"Hphm! I'm guessing it's something entirely ridiculous and entirely against the rules!" The bespectacled blue-haired boy butt in, adjust his glasses as he did so.

"How could you say that! You don't even know what's in it!" Uraraka said, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

Izuku vaguely heard the other people around them snicker and comment about the seeming incompetence of him and two people with him.

He ignored them, and instead calmly sat down on the ground, his back to the road leading away from the mock city, setting his case in front of him.

"Eh, Deku-kun, what're you doing?"

"I'm preparing." was all Izuku said, confusing both Iida and Uraraka.

"Preparing... How so?" Iida asked after a moment.

"Well you were both curious about what I had in my case weren't you? Well why don't I show you." Izuku said, opening the case and retrieving what appeared to be a leather harness with what appeared to be two pockets attached to them and put them on, and then took out what appeared to be a belt with pouches attached to it.

It wasn't until he put those on that Iida recognized what exactly Izuku had put on.

"ARE THOSE GUN HOLSTERS!!??" Iida all but screamed, garnering the attention of all the students nearby.

And instead of answering, Izuku simply grinned and pulled out two steel gray pistols, polished to a shine with engraved pearl handles.

"Does this answer your question?" Izuku said, a cheeky, almost childish, grin on his face as he holstered the guns on his shoulder holsters with a flourish.

"Woah... That's so cool Deku-kun." Uraraka said, eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's dangerous!" Iida yelled. "Do the instructors know about this?!!!"

"Oh calm down will you," Izuku said, tossing something small and shiny towards Iida, who caught the item after it bounced off his head.

"That's a UA approved rubber bullet, it's specifically made for dealing with the bots and is practically harmless to humans."

"Oh... I see." Iida said reluctantly, tossing the bullet back.

"Eh, wait. But that case is so big though Deku-kun, why did you bring such a big case for only two small guns?" Uraraka asked, head tilted to the side and her finger resting on her lip in a rather cute manner.

And at that, Izuku's grin came back twice as wild and wide.

"That's because I didn't just bring two guns Uraraka-san, meet Kiro," Izuku said, pulling out a rifle from his case at the same time. "I designed her myself, it's essentially the lovechild of two really really old gun designs, the M1 Garand, and the Gewehr 98."

The rifle was beautiful (by rifle standards) the blackened wood stock was lightly carved with a motif of a blooming tree, it contrasted beautifully and the unadorned gunmetal gray barrel.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Was all Uraraka said, eyes shining bright, she didn't know much about guns, but her dad used to take her out hunting with him when she was younger, although with the family business going under, her father doesn't have much time for it nowadays.

Iida only chocked in surprise.

But of course, Izuku still wasnt finished.

"There's still one more thing in here." He said, his smile still present on his lips as he pulled out an honest to goodness cowboy hat from the case.

"That's ridiculous/awesome!!!" Iida and Uraraka yelled out respectively as he put it on.

**"AND START!!!!!"** Present Mic yelled out, but no one moved.

**"WELL??? WHAT'RE YOU LITTLE LISTENERS WAITING FOR?! THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE! RUN RUN RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!! GO AND MAKE UA PROUD!"** The voice hero screeched, spurring on all the students into dashing for the city... Well most students.

**"Eh? Why's he just standing there?"** Present Mic wondered aloud, switching off the mic he just yelled into.

"Think that poor little munchkin is too scared to move? Aww, how cute, I could just eat him up."

"Seems like he ripped his britches, n' te think he gone went and done showed off them guns too. 'E's insulting 'is guns an not te mention 'is hat."

"No. He's watching them. Seems like he figured out the bottleneck tactic we use, but whether he'll be able to do something about that is something else entirely. And for the love of all that is holy on this green earth, never talk like that again Snipe. And Midnight, no snatching up the students." Eraserhead groaned out.

**"Oh hey! He's moving now. And he's... Running to the side? Eh?"** Present Mic was presently confused.

But it was true enough, Izuku was making his way to the wall, or more specifically to the place where there was significantly less noise and smoke coming from. Sacrificing a couple of minutes for reconnaissance was better than wasting both time and energy fighting against a tide of people, he only had twenty minutes to pass the exam after all.

When Izuku reached the wall he let One for All course throughout his body, and with one bounding leap he deftly vaulted over the wall.

Taking aim and firing three shots in rapid succession even as he landed on the roof of a building.

"Six points." He said under his breath, only to spin around and fire at the head of a two-pointer who had attempted to crawl up the building.

"Eight points" He whispered to the wind, immediately running over the side where the two-pointer had fallen, and firing four more times, emptying his clip with an audible _'ping'_.

"That makes it fourteen." He whispered to himself, grabbing a clip from one of his hip pouches and reloading his rifle.

And no sooner than had he done that, than he was off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, his ponytailed hair swaying with the wind, sniping off any bots in his sights, leaving a trail of broken machines in his wake.

And his performance did not go unseen.

"The brat's got way better control over his quirk then you ever did when you were his age." Commented Gran Torino, squinting up at the monitor designated for Izuku.

"I can't really argue with that, he's taken to it like a fish to water." Toshinori said with a nod, watching his protégé with rapt attention.

"You think he'd have any problems with the test?" Gran Torino asked.

"Probably not, he was training himself with his friends even before the two months we got to train him in using One for All, and not to mention all the times you sparred with him." Toshinori answered surely.

"Mmhm. Say, Toshi, remind me why he's using a gun... _Three_ guns, for the exam, couldn't he just punch the robots to scrap?"

"Can't really say myself, all he told me was that he wanted to try and take the exam mostly without using his quirk, and he says it would've been good practice for when he used that rifle as support gear, as odd as that is..." Toshinori said.

"Huh, weird kid." Gran Torino mumbled.

"You're only saying that now?" Toshinori asked with a deadpan stare.

"Fair, he's always been a weird one... How long do you think it'll be until Nezu gets his paws on the kid?" Gran Torino asked.

"Oh I can assure you, I'll have a conversation with him as soon as he takes his first step into my school when he passes." Nezu said from beside Toshinori, sipping on a cup of tea.

_"MR PRINCIPAL!!" _Toshinori yelled out, coughing up blood as he screamed. "How long have you been there for?"

"I've been here the entire time Toshinori-san, have you really not noticed me? Or is it that your successor is fascinating to the point that you lose track of your surroundings?" Nezu asked, a glint in his eyes as he took another sip of his tea.

"But be that as it may, there's only five minutes left, let's pull out the main attraction shall we?" Nezu continued, a wide sadistic grin spread on his face as he reached forward to press a button. "Let's see if there are any exceptional younglings this year."

And with that, in every single mock city, a localized earthquake occurred, and a behemoth of metal emerged from beneath the ground itself.

**Ok so basically fuck rain.**

**I got sick (TWAS THE FLU) the day I posted the previous chapter , it lasted for about a week, and I had to take care of all the stuff I missed cause I was sick, apologies for that.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be about the entrance exam, immediately after the exam, and then some slice of life fluff, so the chapter will probably be short (I'M ALREADY CALLING IT THAT I'LL BE JINXING MYSELF)**

**NEXT NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE START OF UA.**

**ALSO, FLÂNER IS A WONDERFUL WORD, THERE'S A LOT MORE TO IT THAN IT SEEMS, GOOGLE IT GUYS, OR ASK A FRENCH PERSON.**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME.**


	4. Technically still leaping

**Ok wow, first of all, I did not even realize that we went over the 200 follower mark already... That's amazing! Thank you so much for the support and the reviews guys!**

**Speaking of reviews, let me respond to a few things.**

**ScepticalOne, yes actually, him being a bit overcompetent is a bit of a** **problem I have, _especially_ with the quirk I'm going to give him but at the very least, he isn't entirely overpowered at the moment, his use of OfA is more finesse compared to All Might's pure power, he won't just be yeeting people with OfA, and the whole people uh... "Liking" Izuku (geez, wait until the lemons for when people give our boi a gobby will ya) is actually not entirely on Izuku himself, the Midoriya family was involved in that (yes, Kamui Woods was 'adopted' by the Midoriyas, as was Gentle, those two deserve all the cookies), but I can't really elaborate on this yet, not until Hisashi's plot line starts. The part about Iida being ooc, that's actually intentional (for the most part), but don't worry I'll strive to do my best in writing our favorite robot boi, as well as all the other characters.**

**But on the note of Izuku being over competent, do know that he was training ever since he was a child who was diagnosed as quirkless, more so the fact he never really trained alone. If he never got OfA he would've been the equivalent of a gun wielding Stain, but on the side of the heroes. I'll show it in both flashback form and via stories from the people that trained him later on, there's a few OCs involved, a pro hero, and a couple of vigilantes. There's also all the former skills he had from his (rather long) past life, but that's not to say that he has nothing more to learn both quirk-wise and otherwise, you guys will just have to take my word for it right now as I can't show you all yet, not until after the USJ and afterwards. I want to make my pacing feel as natural as possible, and if Izuku comes off as a bit overpowered for a while as a consequence of that, then I'm going to have to just accept that****.**

**Whitetiger789 - Gentle is a legit hero here, something the Midoriya's had a hand in, Gentle needs more love man. His character is great.**

**HankFlamion18 - LET'S. GET. THIS. BREAD.**

**Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

**Emrys Akayuki - the situation regarding his evaluation of being quirkless is something I'd like to describe as a combination of a tired doctor and a series of unfortunate events. It'll be explained in the middle or maybe near the tail end of the USJ arc when his quirk shows up.**

**To everyone else, thank you so, so very much. Your reviews really amp me up (some of you guys might even even call it my own version of 'The Panic Monster', 10 internet points to those that know that reference) They're honestly like a drug to me.**

**Now on to the story!**

"That makes it fourteen." Izuku whispered to himself as two other two-pointers fell off the side of the building from where they tried to climb up, a bullet hole where their "eyes" used to be.

With One for All coursing through his veins and the emerald lightning cloaking his body, Izuku leapt towards another roof, his rifle locked and loaded even as he landed.

_'Jumping across rooftops is so much easier now'_ he thought it himself.

He took in a breath as he looked around, his war-seasoned eyes scanning his surroundings for the best path to take.

And in the next instance he was off to a different roof, this one had a three-pointer stationed on it.

Two shots to its main chassis and it was dealt with.

"That's seventeen then, six rounds left in the clip."

Another jump got him to an adjacent

rooftop.

A quick look around showed a couple more three-pointers idly loitering below him.

He took aim, and four quick shots rang out.

"Twenty-three, two shots left."

Not half a moment after he said that, his head snapped to the side, the motion invoked by a scream.

Another student was cornered across the street, the angle made it impossible to snipe the two villain bots surrounding the downed boy.

So Izuku did the logical thing to do.

He jumped.

Sending a silent 'thank you' to Gran Torino for borrowing his technique, Izuku skidded to a stop in front of the boy, rifle raised, eyes focused.

Two shots rang out, accompanied by the distinctive _'ping'_ of him exhausting all the bullets in his gun, but only one of the two-pointers fell.

The remaining one charged forward, scorpion-like tail raised high and ready strike out.

Izuku immediately whipped out one of his pistols, but the bot was already looming over him, it was fast.

But so was Izuku, he worked with guns for over two centuries in his past life, and even as he was reborn as Izuku, his skills had never dulled, all the time he spent in the firing ranges with his dad made sure of that.

Before Izuku could have even pulled the trigger however, the two-pointer blew up, courtesy of a rather powerful laser shot piercing it's body.

"_Salut_ Midoriya-san, that was a fabulous shot, wouldn't you say?" A young man with a slim build called out, he wore a rather large sparkling belt over he tracksuit, he had, relatively long, blonde hair that reached the base of his neck, flattened across the majority of his head but spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, and an elegant side fringe that emphasized his near feminine looking face and his bright indigo eyes. He appeared to have a constant sparkling aura about his person.

"Ah, Aoyama-kun, yeah that was a nice save there, _comment ça va?_" Midoriya replied easily, holstering his pistol and reloading his rifle in quick succession before helping the boy up from the ground, Izuku idly noted the boy's oddly shaped elbows.

"All is well for me, but alas I must say farewell and head out. _À la prochaine_." Aoyama said, bowing towards Izuku and the other boy before sparkling away.

"Huh, that guy was weird. Anyway, thanks for the save man. Name's Hanta Sero." Sero introduced himself with a groan, stretching out his sore back.

Sero was tall and lean, he had chin length black hair, almond-shaped eyes, a rather plain looking face but also a wide and honest smile.

"No problem at all Sero-san, we're aiming to be heroes afterall, my name's Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said, resting his rifle on his shoulder in a rather overly calm manner.

"Oh, that's a neat gun, wish I brought something like that. Probably would've made knocking them down and taping them up way easier." Sero commented, enjoying the brief respite he was having.

"Taping them up? Something to do with your quirk I assume?" Izuku asked.

"Yuup, that's my quirk, I can shoot tape from my elbows, it's pretty simple but it's reliable and stronger than it seems, but it ain't tough enough to pin down the bots without knocking them down first though, sad to say." Sero said, but his answer was met with a wall of half mumbled words and a rather... _scrutinizing_ look from Izuku.

"Er... I dunno why you're looking at me like that bro, I don't swing that way." Sero said awkwardly, raising his hands in a 'nope' gesture and backing away slowly from the gun wielding, cowboy-hat wearing boy.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't either," Izuku said after his mumblestorm ended, "But you might want to change your stance on the whole 'swinging that way' thing"

Izuku's comment was understandably met with a very confused "What?"

"You have pretty well built shoulder muscles, I'm guessing you have better upper body strength than most, Sero-san," Izuku said, much to Sero's confused embarrassment. "let me guess, you used to knock yourself down with the recoil from your Tape when you used to practice with your quirk when you were a kid right?" Izuku asked, poking Sero's shoulder with the butt of his rifle.

"Uh... yeah, only when I really pushed it though." Sero answered hesitantly.

"Just like Kacchan then," Izuku was grinning now. "That means you can potentially use your quirk for mobility like Kacchan, but unlike him using his Explosions to hover and maneuver in the air, you should be able to use your Tape to swing around buildings, you could even use that technique to take down the bots with quick hit-and-run tactics, and slingshot maneuvers. Though that might take some practi-"

"HOLY SHIT! THIS IS AWESOOOOOOMEEEE!!!" Sero yelled out, already swinging away.

Izuku simply shook his head at the sight, a small smile on his face.

"Make sure to lean _into_ your swings Sero-san!! And good luck!" Izuku yelled out.

There was a creaking behind Izuku, and a moment later a one-pointer rolled into view.

_"Target detected, prepare t-"_

Whatever else it was about to say was drowned out by the roar of the rifle that rendered it's optical sensors to scrap.

The distinct sound of the gun rang out from where Izuku was, reaching the ears of one Tenya Iida.

"Tsk. That must've been that green-haired boy, Deku, and his gun." Iida whispered to himself as he heard the gunshot.

With a strained grunt, he finished off the three-pointer in his way before running off to find more villain-bots.

It wasn't long before he found another two-pointer and he immediately launched himself to the air, angling his body for a turning kick that smashed the bot to the ground.

So far, he'd figured out that different kicks worked for the different bots.

Simple Push kicks for the one-pointers unbalanced them enough that any follow up kick could finish them off, two-pointers had a stinger that had to be dodged before retaliating with a Side kick, the three-pointers were the ones that needed multiple kicks to take down, but a well timed quirk-powered Roundhouse kick usually did the trick.

Unless he encountered one of the bots while running that is.

Any villan-bots that he meets while running never even realized what what took them down.

Lightning quick takedowns were the specialty of the Iida family, and there's nothing quicker than a quirk-powered, momentum carried kick by an Iida.

That's why he already had thirty-five villain points.

He idly wondered how much Deku had scored.

But the thought made him scowl.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he hated the boy, sure he was loud, and yeah Deku had caused Tenya to be embarrassed, but that had been his own fault, he had been simply too nervous at the time and had, admittedly, unreasonably lashed out to Deku out of his own frustration and nerves.

He was at fault there, who knows, maybe Deku and his friends would've quieted down when the presentation started.

But the one thing... the ONE thing he couldn't have accepted about the boy...

"HOW DARE HE HAVE SUCH LONG AND UNRULY HAIR!" Iida yelled out with passion as he kicked a three-pointer to smithereens, launching it's head up and away and startling a blonde boy with an electric quirk at the same time.

The three-pointer's head landed right on top of a building, where it stayed there for a scant few minutes, right until it was knocked loosed by some stray debris, and it fell down, right in front of one Uraraka Ochako.

Uraraka gingerly picked it up, and using her quirk, she turned it into a deadly projectile, obliterating a three-pointer from across the street.

"Yes! That's thirty-eight points!" She happily exclaimed.

And then the ground exploded from underneath her.

The next thing that the brunette's senses recognized was an awful, incessant, shrill, high-pitched ringing in her ears.

And felt like it took forever for the white noise to die down.

When her senses had finally returned to her, she found herself slumped against a broken section of a building's wall, her head pounding with pain, the sounds of muffled screams emanating from the wall behind her.

It took her a second to register what that meant, and then immediately set about using her quirk on the wall.

With her face set in a look of determination, she touched both hands to the wall, negating its gravity and amplifying her headache in the same instance, but she held it there for a moment, she vaguely noted the signs of nausea setting in.

"I'm going to lift the wall!" Uraraka yelled out, "When you can, you guys have to run super fast!"

She received a muffled affirmative, from the ones who were stuck.

"Ok on the count of three!"

Uraraka mentally prepared herself.

"ONE!"

She braced herself against the wall.

"TWO!!"

She grit her teeth, she could already feel herself nearing her limit, she had definitely pushed herself today.

**"THREE!!!"**

With a herculean effort, she lifted up the wall, fighting against gravity itself and the nasua building up inside her, freeing the examinees stuck underneath.

Uraraka vaguely heard them thank her, but she simply waved them away, opting instead to try and catch her breath and keep her breakfast down.

She never got the chance.

Uraraka never even saw it coming, one second she was leaning against the wall she just lifted, in the next instance, she was lying face down on the ground, her leg buried beneath rubble, dust and smoke stinging her eyes.

She immediately found herself trying to use her quirk to lift the fallen debris pinning her down, but the angle at which she was stuck made it impossible.

And as if it wasn't bad enough, she finally saw what caused it all.

It was a veritable giant of iron and steel, taller than the buildings themselves, looming over her like a hungry predator, the sight of the Zero-pointer was enough to drain the blood from her face.

And the sight of the people she had saved running away, and not even glance back at her, leaving her for dead was enough to make her heart drop.

No one could've blamed her for the soft sob that escaped her lips then.

The cry for help she yelled out was a mere whisper of the wind compared to the deep, deep rumbling sound of the Zero-pointer gradually moving closer towards her, reaching out one of its metallic arms as if to grab her, or more likely, to crush her.

But much to her surprise and rising hope, a voice called out to her, it was faint compared to the ominous rumblings of the Zero-pointer, but she heard it loud and clear.

"URARAKA-SAN!"

"DEKU-KUN!"

Uraraka's face lit up when she saw him, but it fell the moment she looked up, the Zero-pointer's hand was directly above her now, and Izuku was much too far away.

But just as she was preparing to say her prayers, she heard a deafening roar, followed by another, then another, then another, and even more still.

A volley of gunfire rang out, eight in total, peppering the Zero-pointer's hand in a eight small holes.

And then eight more holes soon appeared.

Uraraka saw the machine's hand slowly crumble, almost melting, at where the holes were.

But the hand still moved, slowly, steadily towards her.

That was when she heard Izuku yell out, and then another volley of shots exploded out, this time much quicker in succession and much more numerous.

Uraraka turned back to look at Izuku.

The green-haired boy was cloaked in green lightning, his rifle lay by his feet, in his hands was his two gleaming pistols, the barrels still smoking, and somehow, and Uraraka couldn't have fathomed _how_ exactly, but, his cowboy-hat was still on his head, casting a shadow over the boy's face.

Uraraka looked up, and much to her guiltily admitted delight, she saw that the Zero-pointer's hand was about half gone, seemingly eaten away by the bullets Izuku shot.

_'The UA approved 'rubber bullets''_ she thought to herself.

But it seems that Izuku wasn't finished yet, for the next thing Uraraka saw, was the sight of him shearing off the Zero-pointer's hand with an Axe kick (she never even saw him move!) and the robot looked to have recoiled, almost as if it was in pain.

"Uraraka-san, are you okay?" Izuku asked, tossing aside the rubble pinning her down with a grunt.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Uraraka frowned as she tested her weight on her foot. "I think my foot's sprained though."

"Damn, there's still about five minutes left of the exam too."

Uraraka's frown deepened at that, she had forgotten that this whole thing was an exam.

Before she could've voiced her thoughts however, the Zero-pointer had affixed it's vision to both her and Izuku.

"That things not going to stop," Izuku said looking up at the machine, then, casting a look behind him. "And the rest of the students are right behind us too. We have to stop it." Izuku said.

Uraraka looked gobsmacked at that.

But Izuku didn't give her time to speak however.

"Uraraka-san, I need you to use your quirk on this, you think you can manage?" Izuku asked, patting the severed hand of the Zero-pointer.

"I should be able to... But I don't think I can keep it up for long."

Izuku grinned at that.

"Don't worry, you won't have too." He said.

With a grunt of effort, Uraraka negated the gravity on the huge metallic appendage.

And then Izuku unceremoniously picked it up, the green lightning surrounding his body flared up and intensified, and after spinning once, then twice, he yelled out and chucked it straight into the approaching Zero-pointer's face, knocking it back several paces.

Uraraka felt the soft weight of Izuku's cowboy-hat settle on her head, and in the next instance, Izuku shot off, ricocheting off of the Zero-pointer itself, and the surrounding buildings. Slowly climbing up the giant machine like a sentient green comet with a pinball addiction.

Step, jump, step, jump, breath, step, jump.

Izuku repeated the mantra taught to him by Gran Torino, steadily climbing up the chassis of the Zero-pointer.

When he was about halfway up, Izuku pulled out his pistols.

Both loaded with UA's special bullets.

Fourteen shots, seven in each pistol.

Izuku took aim, the severed hand he had launched earlier had snapped the Zero-pointer's head back, it didn't decapitate the metal behemoth, but it did however, expose some important looking wires at the what passed for thing's throat.

He emptied both clips into the thing's neck, reloaded, and then did it again, and again.

By the time Izuku was face to robotic face with the Zero-pointer, it's neck was already sparking and leaking.

One last push and it would be over.

So with a wide smile on his face, Izuku let his inner fanboy shine through, emulating the spirit of his favorite hero, his idol, and his teacher. Izuku let the inherited quirk flow completely and freely throughout his right arm, and already he felt as though he had doused his arm into molten magma.

But the smile stayed on his face, his hair had freed itself from the ponytail and was whipping about wildy in the air.

Izuku pulled back his arm, the song of the centuries old quirk rose to a crescendo, and then he yelled his heart out as he threw his fist forward.

**"DETRROOOIT SMMAAAAAASH"**

Flesh impacted steel, and the former won the bout.

The force of the punch sent ripples across the metal machine's face, denting it inwards and snapping the entire head back, the hurricane force winds that followed directly afterwards finished the job.

Izuku watched with satisfaction as the Zero-pointer's decapitated head flew off, it's lifeless body tumbling backwards, almost as if it was following after it.

Now if only he had planned for a landing, that would've made it perfect.

But just as he was prepared to redirect his trajectory with a One for All empowered flick of his finger, he felt himself jerk to a stop mid fall.

"Now that was a close one, wouldn't you say buddy?" Sero asked, smiling down at the green-haired teen in his arms as he steadily lowered them both to the ground.

"I'll say," Izuku said, returning the grin. "I probably would've had to break my fingers too if you didn't catch me Sero-san."

"Pffft- wait... You serious?"

"Yup," Izuku said as they finally touched down. "My right arm's just mush at the moment."

"Oh that's a nasty side-effect my man, you want me to tape it up?" Sero asked, eyeing Izuku's arm that was little more than a large patch of blistering, angry-red skin.

"I would appreciate tha-"

"We need to go!" Izuku yelled out, his eyes widening as his instincts started _screaming_ at him to run, startling Sero who was already halfway through patching his arm up in an improvised sling made of his tape, grabbing the Tape quirk user with his left hand, Izuku made a run for the group of students who were still standing around, shell-shocked from the sight of the gargantuan robot getting decapitated.

"Deku-kun! That was amazing! Are you alright? What's the matter?" Uraraka asked, running up to Izuku halfway through, his cowboy-hat still perched on her head.

"No time Uraraka-san, exam's not over yet, and the leftover bots are all coming here. We need to gather everyone." His voice was tinged with urgency, and the barest hint of trepidation and fear.

"Eh?" Was all Uraraka got out before she had to run to catch up to Izuku and Sero.

Izuku had immediately set about perching himself on the highest possible point, which was on top of where Uraraka got pinned weirdly enough.

"EVERYBODY!" Izuku yelled, waving his left arm about, making sure he kept his freshly taped up right arm as still as possible, catching everyone's attention. "THE EXAM'S NOT OVER YET! THE VILLAIN BOTS ARE ALL SWARMING HERE, WE'RE SURROUNDED!"

His proclamation was met with a series of confused murmurs, some simply ignored him, while the others who saw what he had just done were listening with rapt attention.

But whatever reaction they had, they all heard it first, the sounds of scurrying metal threads and iron feet, and then they felt it, the ground rumbling from beneath their feet, and then, from out of nowhere, the villain-bots all started pouring out from the buildings surrounding them all, like ants rushing out of an overpopulated anthill.

**"HUMANS DETECTED, PREPARE TO DIE"**

For the briefest moment, there was only silence.

And then chaos bloomed, as a multitude of different quirks fired off from every direction, the cacophony of sound that followed suit was very nearly equal to loud mechanical rumblings of the Zero-pointer.

It wasn't until the three consecutive gunshots rang out, the sound of gunfire seemingly cutting through the disorganized uproar of multiple quirks firing off, that everybody's attention was returned to the green-haired boy.

"WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE SEPARATED LIKE THIS!" He yelled out, firing off more shots into the horde of encroaching villain-bots, as he did so. "EVERYBODY FORM UP IN A DOUBLE CIRCLE RIGHT HERE! MELEE QUIRKS ON THE OUTER RING, RANGED QUIRKS ON THE INNER RING, THOSE WHO ARE TOO EXHAUSTED TO MOVE OR USE THEIR QUIRKS GO IN THE VERY CENTER, THOSE WITH ENHANCED SENSES UP HERE WITH ME, WE'LL FORM OVERWATCH AND WATCH EVERYONE'S BACKS! NOW **MOVE**!"

They were surrounded, all of them were already feeling the effects of exhaustion, and they were all heavily outnumbered.

The odds weren't in their favor, not one bit.

But they were all planning to be heroes. This would be a valuable lesson to them all.

At least, that's what Toshinori was trying to tell himself.

"Mr. Principal, are you sure we shouldn't stop the exam already? There's barely two minutes left, I'm sure tha-"

"You will do no such thing Toshinori-san." Nezu said, his attention firmly glued to the screen, there was a gleam in his eyes that unsettled Toshinori, it would seem that Nezu is interested in his successor.

"I was only asking... I'm simply worried about the children." Toshinori said, his eyes filled with unease.

The fact that Sorahiko was munching on popcorn did not help.

"Yes, I'm quite certain that you are, but worry not, the exams are safe, I can personally assure you that. But nevertheless, we seem to have such an interesting line-up this year do we not?" Nezu asked, adressing the entirety of the hero filled observation room.

He was met with a collective murmur of agreement.

And with that, Nezu returned his attention to the students showed in the screens. Three in particular stood out to him.

The first was a young lady with brown hair, sitting atop a mushroom covered pile of villain-bots and lazily playing with a strand of her hair, to her left, leaning against the wall of a building, was a number of other examinees, all with varying degrees of wounds about their person, if one were observant enough, they'd notice that they were all resting on a bed of faintly glowing, blue mushrooms. And there was also the fact that the entire street they were on was blanketed by numerous fungi.

The next was little more than a silhouette of a boy crouched low, all that was visible was the boy's spiky hair, the fact that he was standing atop a small mountain of obliterated villain-bots, the way his chest heaved with each deep breath he took in, the smoke emanating from his half clenched hands, the worrying amount of small debris sticking out of his flesh; showing that he either didn't notice, or didn't care, and the wild manic grin he wore that was very nearly splitting his face in half.

And the last had been of the green-haired boy with his right arm in a sling, perched atop rubble, barking out orders and directing the attack of a number of students, they were surrounded from all sides, but he was buying them as much time as he could. He had already discarded his pistols, presumably out of ammo, and had switched over to using kicks, and protecting the ones who suffered from quirk exhaustion within their ranks, his previous post delegated to a boy with multiple limbs.

Yup. Nezu was certain that this was going to be a very, _very_, interesting year.

**LINE BREAK**

"Nnnggghhh, that was exhausting." Uraraka groaned out, as she and her new friends made their way out of UA.

"I'll say, I'm pretty sure I'm tapped out for the day. That was the most I've used my quirk I under an hour without rest." Kinoko said, chugging water from a bottle.

"Hmph, you're both just weak. I can still keep going." Katsuki barked out with a grin, Izuku's gun case held securely in the blonde's grasp.

"Kacchan be honest, you were almost dehydrated from sweating so much by the end of it. We've all been put through the wringer." Izuku said, finishing his text and pocketing his phone with his left hand, his right arm was still in a sling on Recovery Girl's orders.

Katsuki didn't dignify that comment with a reply, though he did grumble something under his breath.

And surprisingly, Kinoko didn't react either, despite that being the perfect opportunity for a witty remark against Katsuki.

It was a testament on how tired they were.

"Say..." Uraraka began, taking a peek at Izuku's arm, breaking the silence after a moment. "Deku-kun, how long do you have to wear that sling?"

"This thing? I have to keep it on for just a day or two, I'll be fine Uraraka-san, I'll just use my left hand till I can take it off." Izuku replied with a shrug.

"Oh, so you're ambidextrous then, Deku-san, that's an excellent trait to have, especially as an aspiring future hero." Iida remarked, earning confused stares from the three other teens.

It took half a minute to for someone to break the ice.

"When the fuck did you get here four eyes?"

That someone being Katsuki.

"Being perfectly honest, I do not know myself how I got here, but be that as it may, my name is Tenya Iida, and I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this morning, that was unbecoming of me." Iida said, bowing to them at a perfect ninety degree angle.

"Nah, don't worry about it. In fact, I'd like to apologize myself for how I reacted, it was obvious that most people would have been nervous for something such as applying for UA, I should've realized that. I'm sorry." Izuku replied, bowing back.

"Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce everyone, that's Katsuki Bakugou, Kinoko Komori, and Ochako Uraraka." Izuku said, pointing to each of then in turn as he introduced them. "And my name's Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-san."

"Hi, Iida-san."

"Hey, nice to meet 'cha."

"Sup."

"Likewise, everyone." Iida said, then a small frown formed on his lips. "Wait... I thought your name was Deku."

"Oh, that's an old insult turned nickname of mine, you can call me that if you want." Izuku said casually.

"I appreciate the offer, but knowing it was a former insult leaves a foul taste in my mouth, I shall refer to you as Midoriya if you do not mind." Iida replied.

"Your choice then, Iida-san, I don't really mind either, way."

"Hmm, you're pretty earnest aren't you Iida-san?" Uraraka commented.

"Oh, Thank you Uraraka-san, I've always strived to be as such, my brother always said being earnest and honest were the qualities of a proper hero."

"Ohhh, you must really look up to him, huh?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes! I am proud to say that my brother is my role model." Iida said, a fond smile blossoming on his face.

"Bro-con" Katsuki whispered.

And the blossoming smile wilted away.

"I am not! I can assure you that-"

And before that could've continued Uraraka called attention to herself.

"As funny as that argument would sound like, I think I'm going to go on ahead, I still have to unpack some things and call my parents." Uraraka said.

"Eh, why's that Uraraka-chan?" Kinoko asked, her head tilted to the side as she looked up at the slightly taller girl.

"Oh, uh..." Uraraka began, her bubbly personality dimming significantly. "Y'see, I sorta just temporarily moved into a new place... Alone. I'll be there for a week until we get our results, if I pass... Then I'll be staying, it'll be cheaper and way easier than commuting from the Mie Prefecture everyday, if I don't pass... Then I'll probably move back home. Um... Anyway, I've got to go. Goodbye." She said, taking off after giving everyone a quick bow.

Everyone else simply stared at the sight with varying degrees of confusion and worry.

It wasn't until a minute had passed that Katsuki broke the ice.

"You're gonna kidnap her, aren't you?"

"Yup." Izuku said with a perfectly straight face, making Iida sputter out a strangled choke.

"That is illegal, Midoriya-san!!!" Iida yelled out, his arm swinging down in a chopping motion.

"Too late four eyes, he ran after her already." Katsuki said, pointing towards Izuku's slowly dissappearing silhouette in the distance.

"MIDORIYA!! Cease that at once!" Iida yelled, running after the green-haired boy.

And for a moment there was simply silence between the blonde and the brunette.

"You can relax Shroomish. No one's gonna steal him from under your nose," Katsuki spoke out, glancing to the side and seeing Kinoko angrily pouting. "But you ain't gonna get him by not doing anything, you know."

"Oh shut it bomberman. I already know that."

"You said the same thing that other time. And you remember what happened." Katsuki said, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up! You guys were in America for crying out loud! I couldn't have done anything about that!" Kinoko yelled out, smacking Katsuki's arm. "You should've kept your eyes on him dammit!"

"That was your own fault! I'm not gonna keep my eyes on him twenty-four/seven! I'm not fucking addicted to him like you and... I'm sorry. Didn't mean to bring that up." Katsuki said his boisterous voice petering out to a near whisper in the end, suddenly looking miserable, his shoulders slouching low.

It was like a flip had been switched, the energy around the explosive blonde had suddenly dissipated.

And Kinoko didn't fare much better, she looked visibly ashen and gloomy.

"Hey, come on now," She began, her voice was low and quiet. "That was six, almost seven years ago now, we were kids then, we couldn't have have done anything."

"Yeah..." Katsuki replied, with a tired sigh.

It was like a cold blanket had been thrown over their mood.

Luckily for them, that was when their own living embodiment of sunshine made itself, and the unwilling passenger he was carrying, known.

"Kacchan! _Mäuschen_! Meet me at home, make sure Iida-san follows along, we're having katsudon!" Izuku yelled out as he ran past them, bringing along an embarrassed Uraraka in a bridal carry.

"D-d-d-Deku-kyun, l-let me go please!" Uraraka squeaked out, her face flushed in a deep red blush.

"MIDORIYA! Kidnapping is highly illegal!!" Iida yelled out, running after the green-haired boy.

"..."

"..."

"You know, I was wondering what retarded shit he was going to drag us into this week, but I guess this isn't so bad." Katsuki said with a small smile, looking at the dissappearing forms of his friend and his two new acquaintances.

"Speak for yourself, her face was too close to his!" Kinoko said, although her voice had no real malice and the edges of her lips tugged upwards into a small smile of her own.

Nothing like being exposed to the insanity of a Midoriya to brighten one's day.

All was well.

**LINE BREAK**

All was not well for Izuku.

Not at all!

Well that was a lie, there was some good news, everyone got their results after a week, and Izuku and his friends all passed the UA exam, and they all placed in the top tens to boot!

Iida managed to get 52 villain points and 15 rescue points. A total of 67 points. Placing him at sixth place, just right behind someone named Shiozaki.

Uraraka got 38 villain points and a solid 50 rescue points. A total of 88 points. Placing her at fourth place.

Kinoko got 40 villain points and also got 50 rescue points. A total of 90 points. She got placed third.

Katsuki got 99 villain points and 11 rescue points. A total of 110 points. He placed second.

And Izuku got 60 villain points and 70 rescue points. A total of 130 points. He placed first.

Midoriya also found out that Toshinori was going to be a teacher at UA.

But of course that wasn't what Midoriya was focusing on. Yes, those were all good news, but his problems lay elsewhere.

"I'M BOOOOOOORED."

He was bored and alone.

He had spent the entirety of the previous week hanging out with Katsuki, Kinoko, and Uraraka.

They had all traversed the whole of Musutafu, showing Uraraka all of the important places, like where the best café was, where the mall was located, and so on. Very important places.

But then Uraraka had to go back to Mie to get the rest of her stuff, and say goodbye to her parents, a process that understandably took a week to complete.

And then the Bakugos all had to go to Paris for a fashion show showcasing Mitsuki and Masaru's latest line, Katsuki was dragged along. Izuku would've joined them, but that was in _France_, Izuku was still not allowed to go there, not until _that incident_ blew over.

The Komori's had to go research a newly discovered species of mushroom somewhere in Japan, but it was Government funded and only authorized personel was allowed in. Kinoko was only allowed in cause of her quirk.

And his parents had a business meeting again, and Izuku wanted to come with. But again, it was in _France_. Somewhere near Marseille, if Izuku remembered correctly.

So all in all, he was very bored. And very alone.

He couldn't even bother Toshinoril cause paperwork was a thing.

Sorahiko was busy, and Izuku really wanted to go fishing again.

He didn't know where Iida lived, apparently him kidnapping Uraraka made him wary, not even his mom's katsudon swayed him!

And that was when Izuku realized he barely had any friends his own age.

But he still had friends, and he had a beautiful city to get lost in.

And so he got up and headed outside.

And then immediately came back in to put on some clothes. Although he didn't really feel like wearing a shirt.

So he opted instead for a white pullover hoodie and a green puffer vest left unzipped on top of it, black jeans, and his sneakers, tying his hair up in a loose braid.

And with that, Izuku stepped out of his apartment with a small smile on his face, fully intent on enjoying the beauty of the city.

He didn't even know where he went, he just let his legs and destiny guide him to wherever.

Sure some people might not see the appeal in it, and understandably so, if you spent your whole life seeing the same things over and over again you'd naturally grow bored with it. But, there's just something undeniably comforting about walking the same paths, seeing the same sights, smelling the same scents, hearing the familiar laughter and background noise of a neighborhood, a town, or a city even, and knowing within your heart of hearts, that everything's alright, everyone's striving to be their best, that in this moment of time, all is good.

Izuku let out a happy little sigh, a soft smile ever present on his face.

Maybe it was just the melodramatic wartorn veteran in him saying this, but he really did love watching his city hustle and bustle, and just the way everyone treated each other with mutual respect, the way people would butt into the problems of their friends like the everyday heroes they were.

Of course not everyone was the perfect neighbor to each other, nor did Izuku expect them to be.

All that matters was that they respected each other and spoke to one another instead of holding silent brooding grudges.

And for Izuku, that was already enough. More than enough really, humans weren't like his people, he suspected that if all humans had the empathic powers of his people, or maybe even the guiding words of the olden Elders in their lives then the world would've been a better place.

_'Maybe if they had those two things, then... Maybe _that_ didn't have to happen all those years ago' _Izuku bittersweetly thought to himself, his smile giving way to a sad frown.

Of course that didn't last long.

"Oi! Izu-kun!" A voice yelled out.

And Izuku turned just around just in time to stop a projectile from hitting him in the face.

Said projectile was a pastry. A freshly baked, familiar looking, crescent shaped pastry. A croissant.

Izuku looked up to see Natsumi leaning against the doorframe of her bakery, the edge of her lips was tugged upwards in a cheeky grin, the bags under her sharp red eyes from working overnight again only seemed to emphasize the half-glare of a gaze she was directing towards Izuku, her short, chin length spiky blue hair was as unruly as ever, she was lean and fit and looked like someone fresh out of college, not at all like she was in her late twenties like she truly was, she had a tomboy-ish charm about her, although the flour smearing her cheek and apron mellowed out that image just the slightest bit.

"On the house Izu-kun." She said.

"Oh, thanks Natsumi-san. But ah, you a little something on your face there." Izuku said with a chuckle.

His chuckle evolved into full blown laughter when Natsumi rubbed at the wrong cheek.

"Here, let me." Izuku said, taking out his handkerchief and wiping away the flour before Natsumi could've even protested.

He failed to see the blush and the steadily growing tick mark on her face.

What he didn't fail to see however, was her hand coming up to smack him on the head.

"Ow!" Izuku exclaimed, clutching his head and pouting down at Natsumi. "That hurt."

"Dammit brat! Just cause you're three centimeters taller than me doesn't change the fact that I'm older than you! Stop that!" She yelled out, all but kicking Izuku away from her shop, eliciting a "grrk" from the boy.

Of course that didn't stop her from caressing the cheek where he had wiped when he walked away.

"So when're you gonna go and ask Hisashi permission to marry the boy?" An amused voice called out from within the bakery.

"Say that again and I'll kick you outta my shop myself!" She yelled back.

"Oh calm down will you. You're a worse tsundere than that Bakugo kid."

And then chaos ensued.

Izuku had already walked away by then, oblivious to the happenings within the bakery, and was halfway through finishing his snack.

An half hour passed, Izuku's croissant was long finished, and he was getting hungry, it was almost time for lunch.

He didn't really know why, but he had a craving for ramen and pork cutlets, and he knew of one place nearby that had both, so he took a shortcut across an alley, and then felt something soft impacting hit him.

He looked down... And nearly gouged out his eyes on a pair of horns.

After peddling back out of surprise, Izuku heard the owner of said horns speak up.

"I am sorry, I did not see you there." She apologized.

It was heavily accented Japanese, with odd pauses between the words, perhaps she was new to the language.

When Izuku tried to get a good look at her, he found himself... Mesmerized.

She was short, with a round face and a short equine muzzle, framed by thick, wavy blonde hair that reached halfway down her back, she had bangs hanging down her forehead though it didn't reach her large and round innocent looking prussian eyes. Atop her head was a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns. Her calves were notably rounded and unguligrade much like horses, which is understandable as she has brown hooves for feet. She wore a snug fitting shirt and an even snugger fitting jeans.

She was cute.

Her appearance was likely due to her quirk, but just as Izuku was about to introduce himself, he found himself looking closer at her shirt, and his jaw dropped.

**LINE BREAK**

Pony was not having a good time.

She had very recently moved to a new apartment in Musutafu, Japan after she found out she passed the entrance exam to UA, sure she was going to miss her home, and her parents in America, but at least she was supposed to move to Japan together her aunt from her mother's side, who was from Japan originally, but that didn't turn out too well, her aunt had an emergency at work, and for some reason or other she had to be moved to France to take care of the European branch of the company she worked for.

And her parents couldn't come with her due to their work. But Pony would deal with it, this was her dream, she wouldn't think to compromise on her parents dreams just for her own selfishness.

So that meant that she was going to be alone in Japan for three years, or permanently depending on which agency she joined. Or maybe she'd start her own agency.

And although Pony had amped herself up for the challenge ahead, arriving to an empty apartment nearly broke her heart.

So she had decided to do one of the things that never failed to cheer her up. Explore!

And she was glad she did! Musutafu was one of the nicest places she's ever seen, everyone she met was friendly and patient with her and her sub-par pronunciation of the language. One of them even went out of her way to call someone she knew who spoke English just to give Pony proper directions!

It was nice, but it didn't last forever, she came across three delinquents, and subsequently, a reminder that people still discriminated against other people who looked 'less human' than most.

_'Look at that, a petting Zoo lost a little horsey'_ The first one said.

_'Oi, how's about we go to my place for a ride.'_ The second had added.

But of course, the worse one was always the last.

_'Damn, with those things on her chest she's more like a cow'_

Dammit. Even across countries she couldn't run away from _that_ insult.

She didn't really think after that, she had just retreated within her mind and ran away, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground.

At least that way no one would even her tears.

It didn't even register to her that she went into an alley and that the three delinquents followed behind her.

And she didn't even see the boy who she nearly gored with her horns.

"I am sorry, I did not see you there."

Pony said, she found herself tearing her eyes from the ground, fresh tears still dripping down the sides of her delicate face.

And then she lost herself in a sea of green.

The boy was blinking at her blearily, but she could clearly see how bright his big round eyes were, she felt as if she could drown in them if she stared long enough.

His loosely braided, curly hair made her think of a forest surrounded by a vine-ridden metal fence; a failed attempt at containing nature.

Two rogue clumps of his hair seemed to frame his face perfectly, but failed to hide the symmetrical freckles on his cheeks.

He was cute.

And he looked like he was about to introduce himself, but then he suddenly stopped and looked down at her... Chest? And his jaw dropped.

Pony fumed at that, whatever previous thoughts she had were dismissed, if it wasn't insulting the way she looked cause of her quirk, then it was ogling at her breasts. She hated that. She was more than her looks! There was more to her than just either a freak or a pair of tits for fucks sake!

But just as she was about to tear into the boy for being rude, he suddenly looked up and beamed a blinding smile at her, and one word came out of his mouth, and it had made her heart skip a beat.

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku was in shock.

More than that.

He was in disbelief.

He didn't know how long he had spent staring, but he suspected it was too long, way too long.

But he couldn't have helped himself, nor could he have helped the smile that spread across his face like a rising sun.

He opened his mouth, but he wasn't about to introduce himself, that had been temporarily forgotten at the moment.

He only really had one thing to say.

**LINE BREAK**

"Dio!" The green themed boy exclaimed.

The word almost physically pushed Pony back.

["I'm sorry... But could ya repeat that?"]

Pony didn't even realize she had defaulted back to English.

["I said Dio, you're a fan yeah?"]

And Pony didn't even realize that the boy had immediately switched over to English himself. She was too excited.

["Yes!"] She exclaimed, ["How did you know? Are you a fan too? Wow! This is so exciting! I've never really met anyone else 'sides me own Da' who knew who Dio was, I mean yeah, he was a Pre-quirk era musician, but still!"]

It seemed that without the barrier of another language blocking her, Pony immediately became more bubbly, and bouncy.

But of course, life gave her another suckerpunch.

"Oi, what's this? This is our mark, beanstalk. We saw her first."

A voice called out from behind her, a voice that spoke _Japanese_, had immediately jarred her, reminding her that she wasn't in America anymore, that she was alone, that even here, people still judged her based on her looks alone, her mood soured quickly, and fresh tears fell from her eyes.

It didn't go unnoticed.

The green-haired boy took one look at her face, and his expression steeled, his previously bright eyes darkened.

"What're you talking about, what are you gonna do to her?" He asked the three delinquents who rounded the corner, the only thing that were worth noting of the three was that they wore the most generic delinquent wear there was, black school jackets with upturned collars, black pants, and in the case of the bald one to the left, an absurd amount of piercings.

"What're we gonna do? Ain't it obvious you idiot? She's a foreigner, she'll be easy picking for us. Tell you what, if you just step aside now, we might let you have a turn." The de facto leader said, his blue hair was styled up in a sad attempt at a pompador.

"... Are your buddies okay with that?" Izuku asked after a moment, much to Pony's abject misery.

'_Of course he's going to save himself.'* _She thought bitterly.

"Yeah, they are. So just hand her over now." The leader said, a lecherous smile on his face as he and his cronies began walking forward.

"Well..." Izuku began, and Pony was getting ready to bombarded them all with her quirk at this point, quirk laws be damnded.

"I think that's enough evidence."

And that had stopped everyone in their tracks.

The smile splitting Izuku's face at the moment could've only been called 'a massive sadistic shit-eating grin'.

And it had somehow intensified the moment he took out a small, black, rectangular device from his pocket.

He hit a button on the side.

**{"What're we gonna do?"}**

**{"Ain't it obvious you idiot? She's a foreigner, she'll be easy picking for us. Tell you what, if just step aside now, we might let you have a turn."}**

**{"... Are your buddies okay with that?"}**

**{"Yeah, they are. So just hand her over now."}**

It was a voice recorder.

An honest to god voice recorder.

He had pulled a sneaky on them.

And his grin showed just how fucking proud he was of himself.

Pony herself couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

["Y'all are fucked."] Was all Pony said.

They did not take that well.

"Oh you little shit! You think we'll let you get away with that!?" said the bald one

"Yeah! Boss' quirk let's him turn his fists into sand and control it. Baldy over there can throw a fucking cannonball like nothing. And I can freely control my own gravity." The one on left said, he was lankier compared to the other two. "If you think you can top that then com-"

The older teen's monologue was interrupted by the sound of a thrown trashcan crumpling on the face of his aforementioned boss, who slumped down from the blow, immediately unconscious, his sad pompadour now even sadder.

"You talk too much." Izuku said calmly as he stretched his shoulder, and casually turning to the side to dodge a hasty charge from the bald one.

Before the bald teen could've even recovered from his charge, Izuku had hooked his foot on the teen's leg, and yanked back.

One swift kick in the downed baldy's face knocked him out.

And the last one... Was nowhere to be found.

Then Izuku remembered what his quirk was, and looked up just in time to jump back from the stomp that had cracked the ground.

And just as quickly as Izuku jumped back, he had leapt forward, sending a Kacchan approved haymayker to the teen's gut.

"And that's that." Izuku said, watching as the teen collapse to the ground.

"Wow..."

It was then that Izuku remembered he wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi, uh... I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said with a bow.

Pony looked confused for a moment before she hastily exclaimed and bowed back.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya-san, my name is Pony Tsunotori, but I would prefer it if you could just call me Pony, I'm not used to being called by my last name. Oh! And thank you, for helping me out." Pony said, beaming a bright smile at the verdette.

"That was no problem Pony, they didn't hurt you did they? I wouldn't want them to be the first impression you have of us, the people here usually much friendlier." Izuku said, looking at the unconscious teens with a frown.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine. But more importantly... How did you about Dio!? And how'd you know I was a fan?" Pony asked, her eyes shining with excitement, the fact that she was crying earlier, and was being followed by a bunch of delinquents was already forgotten.

Izuku simply blinked at her.

"I've been listening to Dio since I was a kid, a friend of my dad introduced me to it. As for how I knew you were a fan... Well, you're kinda wearing a Dio shirt" Izuku said, pointing at her shirt.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am wearing a Dio shirt!" Pony said, looking down at her shirt, it showed the cover for Master of the Moon.

["I just thought ye were looking at me boobs"] She mumbled out.

"Eh? Why would I look at your b-"

And that was when Izuku realized just how, _snug_ her shirt was, it hugged her figure way too well.

The blush that lit up his face did not go unnoticed.

_'__He's even cuter when he blushes!'_ Pony internally squealed.

But luckily for the quirk inheritor, he was saved from any more awkward moments, thanks to an awkward moment, because it was that exact moment that both his and Pony's stomachs decided to let it be known that it was almost past lunch time.

"Oh, it's lunch time." Pony said, looking at the time on her phone.

"You haven't had lunch yet?" Izuku asked, to which Pony shook her head.

"Okay, then, why do you join me for lunch then? I know a great place that's near here." He offered with a smile.

"Okay, I'd like that." Pony answered with a smile. "Oh, but what about them?" She asked, pointing down to the unconscious teens.

"I think I could handle it from here."

A voice from behind them called out, startling both Izuku and Pony.

"Danjuro-san!" Izuku screeched as he clutched his chest. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't give me a heart attack every time I'm in an alley."

Gentle, for his part, simply smiled at the boy and ushered the two kids away.

**LINE BREAK**

"So, Pony, what brings you to Japan?" Izuku brought up.

"Oh, I'm going to UA! I'm going to be a hero!" Pony happily answered.

"Wait, really? Small world I guess." Izuku said.

"Small world?" Pony asked, placing a delicate finger on her soft lips as she hummed in thought. "Wait... You don't mean."

"Yup! I going to UA too!" Izuku grinned.

["That's awesome! Maybe we'll be classmates? I've always wanted t'be friends with a fellow Dio fan!"] Pony said with visible excitement.

["That'd be pretty cool, it's too bad that we won't know what section we'll be in, we have to wait till orientation day."] Izuku said.

["Yeah that's- Wait, you're talking in English"]

["Well you were talking in English, I thought it was only appropriate"] Izuku said with a shrug.

Truth is, it had a habit ingrained in him ever since he was alive as Grayson, Eden had been composed of a multitude of different species, cultures, and people. The habit of switching from language to language on a dime was one deeply wired into Grayson's and consequently to Izuku's brain.

["Would you prefer I talk in Japanese so you could practice speaking it?"] Izuku asked.

"I would appreciate that actually, I still don't have a perfect understanding of the language, although I can write it properly, pronunciation is still a bit of a problem." Pony confessed.

"I think it's fine, plus your accent's really cute if I'm being honest." Izuku said just as they reached a family restaurant named "Cozy Haven"

"Look we're here." He said, pointing to the restaurant, and utterly missing the blush on Pony's face.

**And we're ending here.**

**I'm pretty sure I had something to say here, but I forgot. [my memory is utter gobshite]**

**Anyway, continuation of the week with Pony next** **chapter. And start of UA.**

**Did any of you guys expect Pony this early?**

**Something something, I had a problem last week but I forgot what it was about.**

**And uhhhhhhhh... Fucking. Fuck my shit memory. I swear I was supposed to say something here.**

**Well anyway, see y'all next time.**

**{This is me literally minutes before posting, we're at 175 favorites and nearly over 300 follows!?!? What the hell. You guys are ****awesome! Thank you all!!} **


	5. Should be the last leap

**Heyooo!**

**So it seems we've already passed 300 follows and 200 favorites****!**

**That's... Kinda scary if I'm being honest.**

**But all the same, it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying my work. It makes my brain release the happy juice.**

**Anyway, I've finally remembered what I wanted to say last time;**

**Armaments used last chapter:**

**Kiro- Custom-made semi-automatic rifle based on the design of both the M1 Garand and the Gewehr 98.**

**It was designed and built by Izuku together with the help of both Hisashi and Mr. McCormick, a friend of Hisashi's.**

**It's blackened wood stock is carved with the motif of a blooming white tree, and it's gunmetal gray barrel, made of Niobium, is unadorned. It has a scope mount for a scope if needed, but otherwise it has an iron sight.**

**It was named after Kiro Inotone (Pronounced Eeeno-Toh-Neh), a member of the Ras'chaven species, Grayson's artificer friend, she was one of the very first friends Grayson had made after the "First Transference" Event, she has built and modified a number of guns for Grayson.**

**Two unnamed steel gray customized Desert Eagles, with pearl handles engraved with a design of black petals to complement the design on Kiro. It was a gift from Hisashi when Izuku turned 13.****Yup.**

**That's going to be a thing, so y'all better believe that y'all are gonna see more weapons. (some weirder than others)**

**Anyway, I've fixed Pony's "accent" last chapter, she wasn't supposed to show her accent when she spoke English yet, just small tell. I blame my brain for being sleepy then.**

**And oh yeah.**

**RedDemonEye, That's actually a really complicated question, but to avoid any confusion from me giving some convoluted answer, I'll just say: yes, eventually he will open up. But I'm like ****99.9% sure none of you guys would see it coming. So everyone get ready for a curveball when the time comes.**

**ScepticalOne, Aye. I'm particularly excited for one OC (technically one and a half), I dubbed "Me blatantly skirting past copyright" who shows up in an original arc, mini-arc? Trilogy arc? Just know they'll show up.**

**Sammy 1230, I love you too buddy.And since that's all about things I had to answer... (And here's a thanks to all the others that are all compliments and not questions that make me happy. Thank you.)**

**We shall now proceed with the story.**

The compliment had come out of nowhere, blindsiding Pony, she tried her best to suppress her blush, but only succeeded in partially hiding behind her long blonde hair.

"Cozy Haven is the best. They have the biggest parfaits here too!" Izuku gushed, smiling happily as he looked back at Pony, recoiling slightly as he saw Pony hiding behind her hair.

"Pony-san? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm... I'm alright. Shall we go in, Mimidori-san?" Pony mumbled out from behind her sub-par, but wonderfully wavy, hiding place.

"Oh, sure, let's g- Wait... Mimidori?"

Pony's eyes widened at that, she messed up his name! Stupid brain!

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

Pony's apology died mid-sentence the moment she came out from hiding due to the sight in front of her.

Izuku was standing still and staring at her blankly, his lips slightly parted, a faint red blush adorning his cheeks.

Pony had been so taken in by the sight in front of her, it had been such a sudden change that she didn't realize what she had said next.

["You're cute when you blush."] She blurted out.

The slight blush on Izuku's cheeks bloomed like a flower in spring, heating up the whole of his face.

Luckily, or unluckily, for both Izuku and Pony, one of the waitresses from within the restaurant recognized Izuku.

"Oh-ho, what's this, are you cheating on me with a younger girl? And a foreigner at that!" A teasing voice called out, amplifing Izuku's already intense blush.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Pony frowned, she didn't know why, but she felt irritated at that bit of info.

"Wha!? No! Taki-san please stop giving people the wrong ideas." Izuku said, glaring at the woman who poked her head out of the Cozy Haven's doors.

"Alright, alright, I won't. I'm not his girlfriend, you don't have to worry about that missy." Taki said, stepping out of the restaurant with her hands up in a placating gesture.

She was tall, about a couple or so inches above Izuku's relatively tall 176 cm. A pair of sharp and tall elf-like ears were poking out the sides of her short, chin-length, black hair, her eyes, which held a mischievous glint, were a deep shade of gold.

Pony took a good look at her, where she was petite and more plump and curvy, Taki was more lithe and willowy. Though that's not to say that Pony was fat, far from it really, she was just... _'Soft in all the right places'_ as her mom had put it. Although that's not to say that Taki had no visible assets either, Pony could see the way her hips sway all the way from where she was, and those hips **do. not. lie.** But Pony was certain she had Taki beat in the chest department and... Was she really comparing herself to some random stranger?

First that random bout of irritation, now she was feeling competitive body-wise. Something was up...

Pony snapped back to reality the moment she felt something poke her cheek.

["Huh? What? Where?"] Pony said, whipping her head from side to side to reorient herself with the real world.

And the first things she saw was a soft smile and a worried gaze.

["Pony, you're spacing out a bit, are you okay?"] Izuku asked.

["Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good. I was just thinking about stuff..."] She said.

"Oh? What about?"

"N-Nothing important! Why don't we just go in now, yes?" Pony answered much too quickly than she had intended.

Izuku stared at her for a moment, worry flickering in his eyes.

"If you say so... But Pony, we're already in the restaurant."

"Eh!!?" Pony exclaimed, looking around her, and yup, they were already sitting in a booth, Izuku was sitting across from her, two separate menus placed in front of them.

"Pony, are you sure you're alright? I know we've only just met, but I'm getting a little worried about you, I know moving to a new place can be jarring, but I can assure you that Musutafu is a great place, minus the encounter earlier." Izuku said, an uncharacteristic frown growing on his face.

"I'm... sigh, yeah, I'm not really doing so well if I'm being honest..." Pony said, looking down at her lap, her hair cascading down the sides of her face. Everything's just... Different now." Pony said with a huff.

"Hey, it's not all bad, if you want, I can show you around town after we finish lunch, that sound good?" Izuku said, giving her a small uncertain smile.

Pony immediately brightened at that.

["I'd like that."] She said as she smiled up at him, her bright eyes looking up at him happily.

"A-anyway, do you need help reading the menu?" Izuku asked, hiding his blushing face behind his menu.

_'Dammit, she's too cute!'_

"Oh, um, I can read Japanese just fine, but I dunno what to get, is it okay if I just have what you're having?" Pony asked.

"That's fine, I don't min-"

"Oh, so you're going for _'the couple with matching tastes'_ look, then?" Taki said, popping out from behind the verdette's booth.

"Taki-san! No!" Izuku said, flinching out of his seat, the knife from the table clenched tightly in his hand in a reverse grip.

Pony simply stared confusedly, remaining quietly in her seat. She blinked once, twice, then a bright red blush lit up her face, evidently only just now understanding the implications of Taki's words.

"Eh!? N-no, we're not together." Pony said, rapidly waving her hands in front of her in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Taki said in a sensual drawl, her eyes narrowing vertical slits like that of a snake. "If you're not his girlfriend, then you wouldn't mind if I take him for myself then?"

And as she said that, she leaned closer to Izuku with a devious smirk, her tongue, a devilishly pink shade, 15 inches long and tapered near the end, snaked out of her lips, like it had a mind of it's own, and hovered around Izuku's face as if it wanted to wrap around his neck, there was barely any distance between it and Izuku's lips.

Pony's embarrassment only grew at the sight, and the implications of the those words.

And then she saw how Izuku had stiffened, his body grew rigid, his breath hitched in his throat, his face went ghostly pale, his glowing emerald eyes alight with surprise and genuine fear.

The sight evaporated Pony's embarrassment like a drop of water down a dragon's throat.

And in its place stood hot, hot anger, like a burning cobra with its fiery hood flared open.

Faster than she can shoot her quirk, Pony had swiped the knife that had been set on her side of the table, and swung it at the offending tongue.

["Leave him alone!"] She growled out, her eyes narrowed and her voice laced with anger.

She struck true, and it was only then did Pony wonder if that had been the right thing to do, if that had been the heroic thing to do.

Hearing Taki hiss as she retracted her tongue and seeing the small trickle of blood running down the side of the young woman's lips told her that the answer was a resounding 'NO'.

But before Pony could've even felt bad about her rash behavior, Taki laughed out loud, a wide grin on her face that made it seem like the woman had gotten the exact reaction that she wanted.

"Ok, I approve. You may date Zuku. I'll deal with the little mushy-shroom." Taki said, the wide grin still present on her face.

"Wha-" Pony was confused now.

That... That had proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back, she had swtich from three vastly different emotions in rapid succession, and even before then, she had been dealing with the stress of god knows what would've happened to her if Izuku didn't deal with those three delinquents, he did it without the use of a quirk too, Pony wasn't sure she could've done something like that, then there was the general stress and heartache of being alone, in some place she knew practically nothing about. And then there was all the old wounds opened up by that one stupid insult at the start of it all.

Izuku had distracted her by talking about Dio earlier, but now... Now, everything just proved too much, she fell apart, Pony had let her tears fall silently, she would apologize to Izuku immediately after, but right now, she would just let it all out. She doesn't care how embarrassing this looked, she needed this right now.

What she didn't expect, was by the time she let out her second silent sob, she felt herself get pulled into a warm hug, one arm pulling her close, the other gently caressing her head.

Pony leaned into the embrace, it was warm, she needed something warm right that moment.

After a couple minutes of sobbing, and then a couple more spent trying to siphon as much warmth from the hug as she could, Pony finally let go, firmly staring down at her thighs and refusing to meet Izuku's gaze.

"Thank you, I'm... Sorry about all that, it just kinda happened."

"It's fine Pony, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Pony said, forcing herself to look Izuku in the eyes.

Her breath hitched and she froze up, she forgot how pretty his eyes were.

And then when she finally felt like she could've spoke up without stuttering, Izuku took out his handkerchief (which weirdly smelt like freshly baked bread), and dabbed away at her remaining tears, his touch was light, almost feathery soft.

"There, is that better?" He asked nonchalantly, his smile was gentle, almost like he didn't want to startle her.

Pony opened her mouth to answer, but her voice didn't work.

"Geez, just kiss him already." A familiar, but more subdued voice said.

Pony's head honed in on the voice, her face a flushed red, to see Taki was looking at her apologetically, she carried a tray full of food in one hand.

It was due to that, that she did not see Izuku blushing just as much as her at those words.

"I'm sorry about that, I couldn't really resist teasing Zuku, and by extension, his friends. But I didn't mean to take it so far earlier, I'm really, really sorry for that." Taki said, bowing her head low towards Pony.

"Oh... that wasn't your fault, that was something else entirely, no need to apologize, please, it's not your fault." Pony said, glad for the distraction. There really should be a law against being blindsided by cute boys.

"You sure?"

Pony nodded, to which Taki replied with a renewed grin.

"Well, anyway, here's your food, Izuku took the liberty of ordering for you, though thankfully it's something normal, it's never really a good idea to follow that weirdo's eating habits." Taki said, to which Izuku replied with an indignant "Hey!"

"Anyway, sorry again, and enjoy your meal." With that Taki took off back to the front of the restaurant.

Pony's meal was a pork cutlet teishoku, which, as the name suggested, was a meal set with pork cutlet as the main dish.

She wondered what Taki meant about Izuku's weird eating habits, then she turned to the side to see a bowl of katsudon, and then different, much, MUCH, bigger bowl of ramen, a drink and nothing else.

What the hell...

"Um... That's a lot of ramen." Pony said, blinking confusedly at the huge bowl.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Izuku said, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with that?" Pony asked, it really was a concerning amount of ramen.

"Yuup! As long as I don't, you know... Jump off a building and into a trampoline or something, then I should be fine."

"Ok, if you say so."

And with that, they ate their meals in companionable silence.

That is... until Pony realized that Izuku was still sitting right beside her due to the fact that he hadn't moved from the seat after their hug.

Then the companionable silence became a one-sided awkward silence.

And unbeknownst to them both, Taki was enjoying the sight.

"I'm glad to see he's as stupidly dense as ever." She said with a grin.

"There's... something not right... with you... you know." A man said, his voice a faint whisper and his words punctuated with odd pauses, from beside her said, the man looked very much like Taki, except he had blue hair, black eyes, and instead of long, knife-shaped Elven ears, he had blue-green bony fins where his ears were supposed to be.

"Oh, shut up, Nakai, You don't know half the fucked up shit I think up." Taki said, licking her lips with her long tongue.

"We're twins... I've literally... known you... my whole life... I know... More than.. You think."

"Touché. But what're gonna do? Tell the cops on me?" Taki teased.

"I could... Tell the cops... Or tell the boss... Instead." Nakai responded.

"Ha! The cops won't believe you over nothing, and the boss ain't here right now! And neither is the little mush. You've got no power over me. Taki said triumphantly, striking a victory pose with her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"I'll tell... when he gets back... Also tell lil mush... And lil miss... Too."

Taki shuddered at the mention of the last person.

"Ok, OK, fine, I won't do anything 'morally wrong'. You win, just don't tell that tiny ball of fluff and death," Taki conceded "But that doesn't mean I'll stop teasing that adorable sprout, and maybe try and set him up with that cutie he's helping out, I wanna see how lil Kinoko reacts to that."

"You're... Sadistic." Nakai deadpanned

"Only for Izuku." Taki answered with a completely straight face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a classic shojo trope to orchestrate."

"I deny... all consanguinity... With you... You are a stranger... To me." Nakai said as Taki made her move, receiving a middle finger from her in response.

**LINE BREAK**

"Ok, wow, that was really good." Pony said, letting out a tiny burp.

"Yeah, this place is amazing, I found this place when I was a kid and got lost, the owner and his wife was really nice." Izuku said, letting out an even tinier burp compared to Pony, something that made the blonde giggle.

"So, what do you say we go an-"

"Going already? You haven't even had dessert yet." Taki said as she materialized from behind them, placing a huge bowl of parfait on their table.

"Eh, but we didn't order this... Did we?" Pony asked, turning to look at Izuku, who gave her a shrug and shook his head.

"Oh relax, it's on the house... On one condition that is." Taki said, her smirk splitting her face, her elf-like ears wiggling in mirth. "See, we're doing a promotion, we give people free dessert, on the count that they... feed each other. Given time, couples would flock here from all over. So, whadoyasay?"

"I'd say you're pranking us... But this place's parfait is also really, really good." Izuku said, staring at the beautiful looking bowl of perfection in front of him, it was topped with five strawberries, five chocolate wafer sticks, ten cherries, and what looked like three upturned ice-cream cones.

Izuku was damn near drooling.

"But... This isn't just my decision to make." Izuku said, looking to Pony for confirmation.

"Oh, um... Well, I mean only just met Izuku, and I... Uh... I'm not sure?" Pony said, fidgeting in her seat, although the prospect did interest her, she saw alot of parfaits in the anime that she watched, this would be the opportune time to try it. And the fact that it was with the cute green-haired boy who liked Dio, kinda made it all the more enticing.

"Oh come on, you're both already on a first name basis with each other," Taki said with a roll of her eyes.

"Here, have a taste." Taki added as she all but shoved a spoonful of the dessert into Pony's mouth.

The way the girl's eyes sparkled showed Taki that she got the foreigner hook line and sinker.

Quirker than the blonde had slashed at her earlier, Pony took a spoonful of the sugary dessert and fed it to Izuku, who, much to Taki's delight, melted into the bliss of enjoying the dessert.

And then it was Izuku's turn to feed a spoonful to Pony, though she got a bit of ice cream on her cheek, which Izuku was quick to fix with a quick dab of his handkerchief.

And then it started all over again, and Taki got the whole thing on her phone.

"And that's how to get blackmail material." She whispered to herself, then paused in her musings and thought to herself.

"Or maybe I should just post this as promotional material and maybe get a raise from the boss." Taki contemplated with a hum.

She would later do one of those things.

**LINE BREAK**

"That place was something else, that was the best parfait I've ever had!" Pony said, all but skipping around Izuku.

Nothing like something almost obscenely sweet and delicious to brighten one's mood.

"Yeah, I haven't really seen any place else that had better parfaits than there, still though... Are you sure you're okay now?" Izuku asked, still concerned for his new friend.

"I'm fine... For the most part. But I'll feel a whole lot better if you show me all the cool places around here, come on!" Pony said with a bright smile, tugging Izuku forward to coax him into hurrying up his pace, to which Izuku simply laughed happily.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We just had lunch, there's still plenty of time left to look around." He said, returning Pony's smile with one of his own.

And so they went, with Izuku tracing the steps he took when he, Katsuki, and Kinoko, showed Uraraka around town. And with Pony enjoying the general feel of the city.

She was new to the city yes, but the people and the atmosphere made her feel like she had lived there her entire life.

They never even realized almost three hours had passed them by in the blink of an eye.

"Oh wow! It's past three already?" Izuku exclaimed, looking at his phone with a look of surprise.

"What!? Already? Awww, this city is so fun! I can't believe we lost track of time like that." Pony said with a giggle, she was liking Musutafu more and more by the minute.

"Yeah... Actually," Izuku said, looking around at where they were. "Pony, what do say we go and pay Dio a tribute."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Pony asked, head tilted to the side in curiosity.

In response, Izuku smirked at her (and in response to that, Pony blushed), and then he pointed to a building across from them, one with a massive and colorful sign at the front.

["One Good Note."] Pony read aloud.

"What is that place Izuku?" Pony asked.

"It's a Karaoke place." Izuku said, and he could've sworn Pony's smile at that had made his heart skip a beat, but he never got the chance to be sure, because Pony had already begun hauling him towards the place.

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go!!!" She repeated giddily, smiling blindingly at him.

"Calm down Pony, the place isn't going anywhere." Izuku said with a chuckle as they entered.

They were met with an open space, decorated with various posters of bands on the walls and ceiling, so much so that the walls themselves were barely visible anymore.

To the right was a pair of double doors that had a sign that said 'authorized personnel only'. Directly in front of them was a hallway that led further into the building, and presumably to the karaoke rooms, to the left was a similar set of doors as those on the right, however, in front of the doors, was a counter, and behind that counter was a bored looking young woman with pastel pink hair, she looked up from the magazine she was reading when she heard them enter.

For a long moment, the woman simply started at them, her eyes roaming their features, she looked to Izuku first, then to Pony, then her eyes trailed down to Pony's shirt, she smirked at that.

Then, without a word, she reached under the counter and unceremoniously tossed a key to Izuku, who simply nodded in return and flashed her a smile.

"Um... What just happened?" Pony asked, visibly confused about what had transpired.

"Eh, I'm a regular here," Izuku said as he led the way forward. "The one at the counter was Sen Mugiwara, but you should just call her Sen, she prefers it over her family name."

"Oh, okay. But what about the whole no talking thing? Does she have a telepathy quirk?" Pony asked.

"Of sorts, her Quirk let's her sense the general motives of people around her. But the reason she wasn't talking was probably either cause her brothers skipped work again or they pissed her off. It's one of the two." Izuku said nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Huh... Okay, that's still a little confusing though." Pony said with a pout.

"Heh, not the first time I've heard that, and look, we're here." Izuku said as they reached a door with a large number five marked on it.

Pony's jaw dropped the moment she saw the interior, the room was huge!

The center of the farthest wall from the door was dedicated to a massive screen, the upper half and sides of it were designated for speakers, directly underneath the screen was a rack of wireless mics.

The three corners of the wall were lined with comfy seats. In front of the seats, in the center of the room, was a large table for everyone's refreshments.

The black walls were painted with the mural of a beautiful forest with scattered trees, looking closely, Pony saw the smaller, more intricate details of the painting, the flowers were blooming on the ground, the small critters running around and about the ground, the birds nesting in the trees, there was even a silhouette of a person playing the guitar hiding underneath the shadows of the trees, then the trees themselves had the titles of songs cleverly hidden in their trunks. She saw song titles from ages past, ranging from Queen to Billy Joel to Judas Priest.

And at the very bottom of it, it had been signed with a signature that looked like a stylized 'I' encircled by an outward spiraling eastern dragon.

"Wow, this painting is amazing."

Pony's remark was answered a soft robotic _'Beep'_

She turned around to see Izuku looking at her with a giddy smile on his face.

"That beep wasn't me Pony."

And as he said that, another beep caught Pony's attention.

Looking down, Pony saw the culprit.

It was an adorable little robot that looked like a one-pointer from the entrance exam shrunk down, the difference was that it had a screen for a face that displayed overly exaggerated emoticons as facial expressions, that, and the massive pink bow on its head. It had a smiley face on.

["Awwwwwwww! Ain't ya the cutest little thing!"] Pony cooed, bending down and picking up the robot to give it a hug.

Izuku for his part simply looked on in surprise.

"Woah, you're stronger than you look Pony." He said.

"Eh, what do you mean Izuku?" Pony asked, looking up at him, though still hugging the little bot.

"Rosie isn't exactly a featherweight you know." Izuku teased, smiling at her in amusement.

"Oh, hush you, she's a cutie, of course I can carry her." Pony pouted, to which Izuku openly laughed at.

"Okay, okay, I concede my point." He said with a chuckle. "But maybe you should let her go now, we still need to order drinks you know."

"Hehe, okay!" Pony said with a smile as she put the robot down. Then Izuku's words registered in her head.

"Wait, order?" She asked.

"Yup! Rosie takes care of our drinks or any snacks," Izuku said with a nod. "Speaking of, I'll have some iced tea please, Rosie."

Rosie beeped her confirmation at that, flashing a thumbs up as her screen showed an overly exaggerated happy smile.

"So cute!" Pony exclaimed. "I'll have some juice, maybe orange, or apple!"

Rosie beeped twice more before exiting the room.

"Heh, I'll never get tired of seeing Rosie." Izuku said with a smile, to which Pony nodded in agreement.

"How about we start now yeah? I bet you I can get a higher score than you." Izuku suggested, a competitive glint in his eyes.

["Oh you're on!"] Pony yelled out, squaring up to Izuku.

**LINE BREAK**

Pony was freaking out.

She didn't know what happened.

Everything started out alright, Pony had started off the impromptu competition with (according to Izuku) an amazing cover of 'Rock N' Roll Children', then Izuku sang an amazing rendition(according to Pony) of 'Holy Diver', and then Pony sang 'Master of the Moon', to which Izuku answered with 'Catch the Rainbow'.

It had gone like that for who knew how long, all Pony knew was that she was having so much fun. She never really done this before, she didn't have much, if any, friends back home.

But currently the problem was, after singing an awesome rendition (according to Pony, again. Though anyone not deaf would've agreed) of 'Song for Ronnie James Dio' by Jorn, an amazing and beautifully sang tribute song to Dio, Izuku had suddenly passed out from beside her, with a dopy smile on his blush red face.

At first Pony had thought Izuku was making a move on her, but after a (admittedly disappointing) couple of minutes of him simply laying his head on Pony's shoulder, Pony had decided to ask him what was the matter.

That was when she realized that he was out cold, the faintest smell of alcohol on his breath.

And hence Pony's current panic.

["Oh no oh no oh no oh no!"] She repeated over and over again.

["Izu, Izu, wake up! Wake up!"] She said, slapping the boy's cheeks.

["Oh no... Did I slip him a roofie without thinking or something?"] Pony asked herself when Izuku stayed asleep.

But luckily for her, her savior came charging in, baseball bat held at the ready.

"Okay what's going on here! My quirk's going crazy and it's giving me a headache dammit!!!" Sen said as she kicked open the door.

She took a good long look at Izuku passed out around the arms of a distressed looking girl, and then promptly slapped her face with her free palm, hard enough to make Pony flinch.

"Oh god fucking dammit! Not again!!"

"A-again? This has happened before?" Pony asked.

"Damn right it has. I'm pretty sure Zu is fucking cursed to have his drinks get accidently spiked every now and then." Sen answered, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Pony looked mortified at that.

"Relax kid, Zu's a damn trooper if I ever saw one, he'll be fine later, just gotta dunk his face in water. But... It is getting late, why don't I drive you both home." Sen suggested.

"It's late? What time is it?" Pony asked.

"It's like 8:30 already. Why, had too much fun with Zu?" Sen asked with a raised brow.

Pony's speechlessness and surprise was answer enough for the young woman.

"Heh, yeah he's like that." Sen said with a smile as she shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway, come on, I'll drive ya both. And don't bother trying to pay, Zu's got everything covered."

Pony pursed her lips at that, Izuku didn't have to do that, actually... When did he do that?

A few moments later found the the two girls and one unconscious boy in Sen's car, with Izuku and Pony at the back, with Izuku unknowingly using Pony's thighs for a pillow.

"So, where do you live?" Sen asked as she drove off.

"Um, can we take Izuku home first though? I... I think he should have an ID in his waller that has his address." Pony suggested.

"No need, I know where he lives. Heck, probably half of Musutafu know's where the Midoriya's live." Sen said.

"Really? Why?" Pony asked, unable to stop her curiousity.

"Heh, if you stay friends with Zu long enough you'll find out." Sen answered, using the rear view mirror to look at Pony as she stroked Izuku's hair.

"But if my Quirk still works like I think it does, you're trying to be more than just friends with Zu aren't ya?" Pony's surprised squeak answered the question.

"Heh, bit of advice, he's as dense as a rock, try to be forward with him." Sen said, a mischievous smirk growing on her lips. Though that smirk slipped ever so slightly when, she remembered that no girls have yet to make it pass his denseness. Poor Kinoko.

'I wonder if Taki already knows about this.' She thought to herself.

Pony however, was flushed red. Did she really have a crush on someone she just met? And was it really that obvious?? Wait. Sen used her Quirk, maybe it isn't that obvious to anyone else. Hopefully.

Pony's inner musings was interrupted by Izuku groaning.

"Uh, my head. What happened?" Izuku asked, clutching his throbbing head.

"A few of your drinks probably got spiked again, must've been a glitch with Rosie since my brothers aren't here to mess up. Oh, and I'm driving you and your friend home." Sen answered without losing a beat.

"Also... That's a nice pillow you got there Zu, is it soft?" Sen asked, a massive grin growing on her face as she peeked at Pony's reddening face.

"Its like I'm laying my head on the wings of an angel." Izuku deliriously answered, eyes still squeezed shut due to his mounting headache.

"Mmm, hear that kid? Zu just technically called you an angel." Sen said, laughing uproariously when she saw Izuku shoot up from Pony's lap, only to be pulled back down by the girl.

"Just... Rest for now Izuku, you can call me an angel later." Pony teased, her face was a blushing mess, but seeing Izuku blush worse than her made her all giddy inside.

The rest of the car ride went quietly, the air of amusement Sen radiated kept the teens silent with embarrassment, though Izuku's silence was mostly due to him slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Well, here we are." Sen said as she pulled up in front of the Midoriya's apartment building.

"Why don't you take Zu up his place, I'll take you to your place when you get back down."

"Oh, sure, but uh... My place is over there... Like it's literally there." Pony said as she pointed to the building across from them, a look of confusion on her face.

"Huh... That's stupidly convient. Well it's been nice meeting ya, but with Zu knowing that, I won't be able to pry you outta his home even if I knocked him out. It's a Midoriya thing, just roll with it. Trust me, you'll like it anyway." And with that not at all concerning note, Sen drove off, the sounds of muffled rap music emanating from her car.

"Um, Izu, what'd she mean by that?" Pony asked the boy she was currently half carrying, with his arm slung around her shoulders as he leaned on her for support.

"Mmm... Probably the aggressive hospitality that runs in my family." Izuku answered nonchalantly, his head dipping down occasionally in sluggishness.

"... I have no idea what that means but okay."

"Heh, _maman_ would... _hic_ love you." Izuku said with a hiccup.

Pony didn't respond to that. Though it did make her happy.

**LINE BREAK**

The moment Pony entered the door into the Midoriya residence, her senses had been immediately assaulted from all directions.

Her sight was drawn to the décor, she couldn't recognize a majority of it, but it was clear that Izuku and his family were well traveled people, the amount of souvenirs scattered around the place made her feel like she was in museum.

There was a picture frame filled with a variety of preserved leaves from various trees all from different places, she saw a glass case in one corner filled with knickknacks, another glass case was filled with a collection of old weaponry, and hung around the walls were a multitude of small odds and ends; a tribal mask right beside a hockey mask, a bull whip right next to a high-crowned,wide-brimmed brown fedora to name a few. And right beside every single one of those things, were picture frames that held family pictures of the Midoriya's, presumably from where the souvenirs were from.

The couch and loveseats in front of the television looked soft and comfy.

She also smelled a nearly overpowering scent from a source she couldn't discern, nor could she recognize what it was exactly, it smelled like a mixture of a scented candles, freshly baked cookies, and a wide variety of spices.

At her feet, right at the center of the genkan, was a fluffy green welcome mat with the words "Here be dragons."

And to her immediate left, just a foot away from the doorframe, was a small table supporting an odd black little box that Izuku had began fiddling with the moment they stepped into the threshold of the apartment.

But just before Pony could question it, a soft melody played from the box. Evidently, it was a music box.

All in all, the whole place felt... Comfy, and full of personality. Almost intimate even.

"Mi casa es su casa. Make yourself at home Pony, I'm just gonna go dunk my face in water first, I'll cook dinner when I get back." Izuku said as he staggered out of Pony's hold.

"Okay... Wait, no! You don't have to Izu, I can make dinner on my own when I get back to my apartment." Pony said, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Well yeah, but it's my fault that you're getting home so late, I should take responsibility and do this, at the very least." Izuku shot back as he entered the bathroom.

"Besides, eating a meal is better with company." Izuku yelled out through the sounds of running water.

"You're not taking a no for an answer are you?" Pony asked with a sigh, though her the sides of her lips tugged upwards in amusement.

"Nope! Literally had a whole spiel readied and everything." Izuku said as he went his bedroom to change.

"Is it weird that I completely believe that?" Pony asked, sitting on the couch and taking a closer look at the whip mounted on the wall.

"Weirdly enough, yes. It usually takes some time for people to get used to my family's brand of weirdness." Izuku's voice echoed from his room.

"Eh, I'm used to weird, my parents aren't exactly what people back home refer to as 'normal' or 'sane'." Pony said, taking the fedora from the wall and putting it on, it fit snuggly atop her head, with the hat resting in between her horns.

She turned towards the mirror on the wall. The hat looked good on her, maybe it's just something to do with Texans and cool looking hats, consequently, Pony had been too busy shooting finger guns at her reflection to notice that Izuku had returned.

It wasn't until she heard the soft chuckle that she spun around.

"Oh, by all means, keep at it Pony." Izuku said, words laced with half suppressed laughter.

Pony felt herself blush, something she did a lot of today, but she already knew what to do.

"Well don't mind if I do, I'm sure you'd like to keep staring at your angel." Pony shot back, tilting the tip of the hat upwards with a finger and winking at Izuku as she said so.

The resulting blush on his face would be something Pony will always remember.

"I-I... I'm gonna go make dinner now." Izuku squeaked out, rushing to the kitchen to try and save face.

Pony simply giggled at his antics and took the time to take in his new attire as she followed him to the kitchen, he wore loose shorts, a plain white t-shirt with the word, and if Pony read it right, 'sleepwear' on it, and over that he wore a short, deep blue, padded coat, a hanten if she remembered correctly.

"So, anyway, what was we were talking about again?" Izuku asked, totally not forcefully changing the subject as he began taking the ingredients he needed out the fridge, a couple of eggs, some onions and garlic, and ground beef.

"Something about me being an angel?" Pony teased, and Izuku nearly dropped a knife on his foot.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" Izuku asked, giving the blonde a deadpan stare, though the light blush on his cheeks ruined the effect.

"Nope! But if it makes you feel any better, we were talking me being used to weird things cause of my parents or something, that's the last thing said at least." Pony answered with a shrug, taking the apron Izuku was about to wear and putting in on herself, to which the verdette gave her another deadpanned stare, which she answered by sticking her tongue out at him, giggling to herself as Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, well I get having the whole weird parents thing, my dad plays an Accordion and my mom plays the Lute, which somehow translated to me being great at playing the Hurdy-Gurdy... Which still doesn't make sense. And that's pretty much the most tame thing I can think of about us." Izuku said as he placed the rice he had just prepared into the rice cooker and turning it on.

"That sounds awesome, I got my love for Dio, and Rock and Metal in general from my Pa, got my voice from my Ma though cause Pa has the singing voice of a broken blender." Pony said, chopping the onion and garlic together.

"That's a bit harsh, I'm sure your dad's voice isn't that bad." Izuku said as he rinsed and dried the ground beef.

"Oh trust me Izu, you do not wanna hear him sing. The guns he makes sound way better than his singing."

"That's not much to go on, some guns are music to me. Ever heard the sound of an M1 Garand ejecting an empty ammo clip? It's a work of art."

"You know guns too?" Pony asked, as she cracked the egg and emptied it into the bowl with the rest of the ingredients.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that. --Oh, would you prefer steamed veggies, or should I stab it twenty three times?"

"Steam em, not feeling like Ceasar salad tonight. --And hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with knowing guns, just... It's odd is all, back where I came from people didn't like you much if you weren't... 'up to snuff.' and to them, knowing guns is about as unsnuff-y as you can get." Pony said with a sigh, mixing the ingredients in the bowl as Izuku began steaming the vegetables.

"Sounds suffocating." Izuku said bluntly.

"It is. But that place has my home, no matter how much I didn't like it there, it still had all the happy memories I had with my family there." Pony said a sigh, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Izuku bumped his hips with her and shot her a small smile when she looked up at him.

"Hey come on, I'm sure not so bad, and it'll get better in the future. Trust me. And besides you're here in Japan now, that's a half-win at least." Izuku said.

But when Pony simply gave him a hollow smile, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers three times, then after a pause, snapped it again thrice more, the soft ambient melody playing in the background from the musicbox stopped, and a different tone started playing.

And then Izuku started singing.

**"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere."**

"Nobody can resist this song Pony, might as well give in." Izuku said with a grin.

Pony simply gave him an amused look and sang along. It was true afterall, no one can resist 'Don't stop Believing'.

**"Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere."**

And the rest of the time they spent cooking was interspersed with them singing. (and narrowly avoiding burning the burgers.)

They never even realized how well they worked together, or how natural it felt like to them.

**LINE BREAK**

Hisashi was happy, the meeting went off without a hitch, they had new connections in France now.

Too bad there was still nothing he could do regarding his son's situation regarding that place.

But, that was neither here nor there, what's important now is that he and his lovely wife (and the three teens they kidnapped on the way), make their way home to Izuku.

Hisashi knew how Izuku gets whenever he was left alone for too long, and as much as possible he never let that happen too often, lest his son relapse to whatever it was he went through when he was a child. Hisashi would never let that happen.

Which is why they're in the situation they were in now.

"Dammit shroomish! Stop pushing me! He's probably just sleeping in. That's what that stupid nerd gets for having the sleep schedule of a fucking zombie." Katsuki yelled, shouldering his way past Kinoko.

"Shut it bomberboy! It's been a week since anyone kept an eye on him, who knows what he's been up too!" Kinoko snapped back, pulling Katsuki back so she was in front again.

"Um, I'm sure Deku-kun couldn't have gotten into that much trouble without us." Uraraka said.

Everyone paused and shared looks at that, they were almost at the Midoriya's place, but this took precedence for the time being.

Inko stepped forward and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder gently.

"Dear, I'm sure this all seems like exaggeration, but we can assure you, Izuku is capable of plenty of really incredible, and more often than not, really stupid things." She said, to which everyone sans Uraraka nodded in agreement too.

"And besides, you forgot that this was the boy who kidnapped you the first day he met you. Remember?"

"Oh... That's right. Oh no... We should hurry up then!" Uraraka all but yelled out.

"Then let's go!" Hisashi said cheerfully, rushing to their door, but stopping just before his hand reached their doorknob, and listening in.

"Huh, he's with someone." He said.

Everyone paused again.

"What?"

"Oh dear..."

"Who?"

"Do you think he kidnapped someone again?"

"Only one way to find out!" Hisashi said with a grin, flinging the door open.

And they were greeted by the sight of Izuku sitting by the table, slurping up some ramen, wearing a white shirt, and loose shorts, he had his hair was tied back into a loose bun, with a plastic headband keeping any stray bangs, aside from two rogue locks, away from his face.

That was normal.

The table looking like a lawyer's briefcase sneezed on it with the amount of paper on it was a little odd, but not out of ordinary.

What wasn't normal was the blonde foreigner with lyre-shaped horns sitting across from Izuku.

Something else that wasn't normal, was the fact that she was wearing one of Izuku's 't-shirt' t-shirts. A fact that Kinoko immediately zeroed in on.

"We're home!" Hisashi said cheerfully, not at all worried about the current situation.

In response Izuku immediately perked up, though he was still slurping up his ramen, apparently it was made with one freakishly long noodle.

The foreigner seemed like she had wanted to speak up, but something about Izuku's current predicament involving the long noodle had put her in a giggle fit.

"For fucks sake. Fucking bite down Deku!" Katsuki yelled out in frustration.

Izuku did as he was told.

And then promptly began choking.

The blonde girl was quick to begin patting his back.

Something else that Kinoko zeroed in on.

"Sorry about that..." Izuku said with a cough.

And then he was off, tackling his parents in a hug.

"Welcome back." He said, grinning at them.

"Don't forget your friends." Inko said with a soft smile.

Kinoko, Katsuki, and Uraraka were to promptly squeezed a big hug.

"So, how are you guys?" Izuku asked as Katsuki pushed him away after the hug.

"We're good son, but aren't you forgetting something?" Hisashi said, pointedly looking behind his son with a smile.

"Oh! Right! Guys, this is Pony Tsunotori, she moved here from America a week ago, she's also going to be attending the Hero Course at UA, she might be our classmate." Izuku said, introducing his newest friend.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, Izu told me a lot about you guys." Pony said with a bow, her hair bouncing as she finished her bow.

Pony had said 'Izu', Kinoko took note of that, she also took note of how Pony said it, it was almost teasing in a way. Kinoko also noted the way Izuku's shirt hugged her figure, and the way her jean shorts showed a little too much skin.

But Kinoko would hold her tongue, she had no right to anything.

"So Pony-chan, where'd you move into? I hope Izuku didn't bother you by kidnapping you from somewhere too far away." Inko said with worry.

Pony just giggled at that.

"You know, Izu told me that you'd say that, but don't worry. I live across the street. And I don't really mind being here, beats being alone all by myself in the apartment, besides I've been having fun here all week!" Pony said with a smile.

Kinoko's eye twitched.

"Remember what I said about how no one's gonna steal him from you? Yeah I take that back." Katsuki said in a whisper as he leaned down to her.

He was promptly elbowed in the ribs.

"Shut it." Kinoko hissed.

But she knew how to roll with the punches, she's not out of the game yet.

Besides, things couldn't really get worse right?

**LINE BREAK**

Things got worse.

Way worse.

It was finally the first day of school, and they finally got their class assignments.

However.

1-B

Kinoko was the only one in their little group that was in 1-B.

Kinoko was mad, yes.

But Izuku looked like he was about to go berserk.

"That's not fair!" He yelled out as he stared at the list of names on the papers given to them.

"Come on, Izu-kun, it's fine." Kinoko said.

And truth be told, it was. Kinoko had trained with Izuku and Katsuki for most of her life, this would be a nice change of pace. And besides, they'd still spend every other time together.

And Kinoko had explained as much.

Although Izuku just pouted at that

"That's still not fair." He grumbled.

"Just deal with it Deku. Shroomish says she's fine. Just steal her every after class if you end up missing her." Katsuki said, dragging the verdette away.

And as they walked off, Kinoko turned to Uraraka, and Pony, who had very quickly integrated into the group of friends.

"I'm not giving up without a fight." Kinoko declared, then turned around and marched off.

["I ain't backing down either!"] Pony yelled to her retreating form.

Uraraka simply looked confused.

"Um... Wanna head to our classroom now?" Uraraka asked, they had a few minutes to spare, but it wouldn't hurt to be prudent.

"Yes, let's." Pony answered with a smile.

And as they reached the massive door to their room, the first things they heard were of yelling.

"Please, Bakugo-san, remove your feet from the desk at once, it is disrespectful for our forebearers who had sat in this room before ourselves!" Iida yelled as he choped at the air.

"Oh come on four-eyes, it's not that bad, 'sides, my feet hurt." Katsuki shot back with a grumble.

Pony giggled at the sight, this was usually when Izuku or Kinoko came in and reigned the explosive blonde in.

The sound of her soft laughter caught the attention of everyone in the room, especially of one short boy with purple orbs for hair.

"AH! Uraraka-san, where is Midoriya-san? I feel like he would be more successful in telling Bakugo-san off." Iida said.

"Eh? I thought he came in with you Katsuki-kun." Uraraka asked.

"He got a call from Mamadoriya." Katsuki said with a shrug.

"Oh no, is Auntie okay?" Pony asked, worry evident in her eyes, and ignoring the looks from the other students.

"Nah, she's fine. They just got a call for an emergency meeting in Spain or something." He answered.

"It was in Italy Kaachan, and take your feet off the desk please." Izuku said as he entered the room.

"Tsk. Fine." Katsuki said, grumpily complying.

"Thank you for that Midoriya-san, how have you been?" Iida asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"I've been well Iida-san, I hope you've been the same."

"Quite so, though I do hope that you've ceased kidnapping people just to invite them for lunch." Iida said, to which Izuku simply grinned and the rest of the class stared at them in confusion and concern.

"Okay enough socializing, or whatever the hell it is you're doing." A voice said from the floor.

"Oh... It's a caterpillar." Izuku observed.

Said caterpillar looked up and glared at him.

"... A manterpillar."

"... No."

"Oh..."

"... I'm your homeroom teacher. None of you need to know my name yet. This might just be your last day after all." He said as he stepped out of the sleeping bag, revealing himself to be a scruffy man in a black shirt with matching black pants, and a scarf that dominated most of his face and upper body.

He ignored the questions thrown at him, and instead produced a tracksuit from behind his desk.

"All of you wear these, and meet me at the P.E. Grounds. You all have five minutes." And with that, the scruffy looking man walked out.

"Well, that was definitely interesting. Which Pro Hero do you think that was Kacchan?" Izuku asked, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dunno, thought you would've known that. Also stop undressing in the classroom, nerd." Katsuki said with a tired huff, grabbing the scruff of Izuku's shirt and dragging him off to the locker rooms where his idiot of a friend wouldn't be accused of being a pervert for stripping.

"Aww, we were like two buttons away from seeing skin there." Pony said with a pout.

"Pony!" Uraraka screeched.

"I'm kidding! Mostly." She said with a giggle, hooking her arm around Uraraka's and dragging her away to change.

Mina turned to Kirishima with a wide grin.

"New horn buddy!" She declared loudly.

Kirishima simply laughed.

"Hm hm, it is nice to see that Midoriya-san is the same as ever." Aoyama remarked to himself with a chuckle as he stood up.

"Oh dude, you know Midoriya? He was so cool during the entrance exam!" Sero said with a grin.

"It would be in our best interest to hurry up, please, everyone make haste to the changing rooms!" Iida said loudly.

And a couple of minutes later found them all at the P.E. grounds.

"Yo! Midoriya, wassup!" Sero called out, waving to the verdette.

"Ah, Sero-kun, Aoyama-san, hey!" Izuku said, stopping mid-stretch.

"Midoriya-san, I cannot help but notice that Komori-san isn't here, could it be that she is in 1-B?" Aoyama asked.

"Tsk. Yeah." Izuku said with a huff.

"Your friend I assume?" Sero asked.

"Ah, but is it just friend? Or is she more?" Aoyama asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

A small blush lit up Izuku's cheeks.

"Just friends Aoyama-san." Izuku said with a half smile.

"So you say." And with that, Aoyama sparkled away to acquaint himself with the others in the class.

"... He's still weird." Sero said, looking at the leftover sparkle hovering in the air.

"He means well, and he's actually kinda tame in terms of weirdness." Izuku said.

"You know what, I'll take your word for it."

"Okay, enough." Aizawa called out.

"We'll be doing a Quirk apprehension test. So I suggest you all stretch." He droned out.

"But sensei! What about our orientation?" Uraraka asked.

"The orientation is a waste of time. We're doing this instead." Aizawa answered.

"Oh..."

"Bakugo. You done stretching?" Aizawa asked, ignoring the disappointed look on Uraraka.

"Ya. Why?" Katsuki asked.

"Here." Aizawa said as he tossed a ball at him. "I want you to stay in the circle, and throw the ball as hard as you can."

"Sure."

And without much fanfare, Katsuki chucked the ball.

**90 meters**

A machine beeped, from Aizawa's pocket.

"Not bad, now I want you to throw this one using your Quirk." Aizawa said, tossing Katsuki another ball.

"Sure."

And again, Katsuki wound up for a throw.

Except.

"Kaachan wait." Izuku interrupted.

Aizawa's eye twitched at that, if that kid didn't have a good excuse as to why he interrupted, he'd be immediately expelled.

"What is Midoriya?" Aizawa asked, glaring at the teen.

"I was just wondering if there was anyone with sensitive ears in our class, Kaachan's Quirk can be very loud." Izuku answered with a shrug.

Aizawa blinked at that. Oh yeah, Bakugo had the explosive sweat.

He really should pay better attention to the entrance exam and his student's files.

"Right. So anybody with sensitive hearing then?" Aizawa asked the class.

"Me sensei." A petite girl with jacks on her ears said, it was Jiro.

"Okay then. Here." Aizawa said, tossing her a pair of noise canceling headphones from his scarf.

The ones he used against Present Mic whenever he was getting annoying.

"Ok, Bakugo. You may continue."

**BOOOOOOM**

**900 meters.**"...not bad." Aizawa murmured.

And for a moment, his ears perked up.

"... this'll be fun..." A voice had said.

"Fun? Fun you say? You think hero work is going to be fun? You think being in charge of the safety and lives of over thousands of people is just going to be fun? Well, then let's make it more fun shall we? Whoever scores last will be expelled." Aizawa announced with a growl, turning around and walking away, leaving absolutely no room for arguments.

The next tests had been filled with anxiety and tension.

And then it was time for the ball pitch.

Midoriya had just walked up to the circle, he had been right after Uraraka who had previously scored an infinity.

Now it was Izuku's turn.

Emerald lightning had began emanating from his body, cloaking him in an ethereal green glow.

And then it abruptly shut off.

"Wha-"

"I erased your Quirk Midoriya. If you break your arm like you did at the entrance exam, you'll be expelled regardless of score. Now carry on." Aizawa said, blinking away his Quirk.

"You're Eraserhead aren't you?" Izuku had asked after a moment, his emerald eyes were gleaming with an emotion Aizawa was too tired to decipher.

"Yes. Congrats. You figured it out ." Aizawa said in a monotone drawl, eyes half closed from either boredom of sleepiness. Maybe both.

"Now throw the ball." Aizawa ordered.

And Izuku did.

**545 meters.**

"Decent score. No broken bones. Good job. Next."

By the time it came to reviewing the final scores, it had become clear who was to be booted out.

But before Aizawa could utter Mineta's name.

Izuku had spoken up.

"Confirmation code 3-R-4-5-E, OVER."

Everybody was staring at the verdette with varying levels of confusion.

But then Aizawa spoke up.

"Code 0000-40-50, OVER."

"How's the weather?" Izuku said immediately after Aizawa spoke up.

"It's looks good, it should rain in a few minutes." Aizawa shot back, a grin was slowly growing on his face.

"Better make sure to catch a rainbow then." Izuku said, with a smile similar to Aizawa's.

"Heh.. Hahahaha!!! I can't fucking believe this. Problem Child." Aizawa said, a disturbingly out of place grin was splitting his face.

"Aizawa." Izuku said, a small smile on his face.

That had just made the smile on Aizawa's more sinister looking.

"Ok then. I've changed my mind. No one's getting expelled. The syllabus is on my desk in the classroom. You're dismissed for the day." And with that, Aizawa left.

The awkward silence was broken my one Katsuki Bakugo.

"They know each other... We're fucked."

**And that's the end of that.**

**Sorry for the delay of this, stuff happened, internet got slow, anxiety is building up a bit.**

**Anyway, did some very minor change to chapter 2, just a single sentence y'all don't need to worry.**

**Also, a bit of a touch up on the precious chapter.**

**And finally, yes. Izuku and Aizawa know each other. Sorta.**

**This ties in to what I have planned with class 1-A**

**A few things will be different.**

**Mina will get an big upgrade to support items.**

**Koda will get a power up later ****on, a****s will Aizawa.**

**Kaminari gradually gets stronger, as does Kirishima.**

**Sato gets training.**

**And a few more,but that's all y'all will get fer now.**

**Tailman is in 1-B sadly...**

**Also, Aizawa will pretty much sit back and watch the chaos unfold. Nezu will be making the popcorn.**

**Expect explosions, love bites, and abyssal horrors... Eventually.**

**Expect a bunch of canon omakes before next chapter.**

**And as always, I'm pretty damn sure I've forgotten something again.**

**{Me seconds before upload here, I just saw the follows and favorites, holy shit. Just wow...}**


	6. Omakes

**Return to the Forest of Greens**

Nishiya Shinji, better known as Kamui Woods, was on his day off.

And he was stressed.

So much so that he was wishing for any sort of incident he could use as an excuse to end his day off early.

But...

No. He would do this. He needed to do this.

It's been two years and ten months since he had his falling out with the Midoriyas, today would be the day he confronted them.

Cause if he didn't, Yu would win the bet, and then just keep nagging him about the issue.

He would have to stop drinking with her and Deatharms after this whole thing is over.

Afterall, how could he just blurt out that he had practically just ghosted his adopted family!

No, scratch that, how could he have gone and went and ghost his own damn adopted family, period!

They weren't his blood relatives, they had no obligations to him, but that didn't stop Hisashi from picking up a broken seventeen year old seven years ago.

They weren't his blood relatives, but that didn't stop them from taking care of him.

They weren't related to him at all, but they never cared about that, they just stepped in without any prompting from anyone, meddling in business they had absolutely no right to be getting involved in.

He wasn't a Midoriya, but that didn't stop them from treating him like he was part of their own family.

And then Shinji left all of that, all because he got scared.

That was the simple, but understably stupid, truth. He just had been scared to disappoint them.

He got scared that they would treat him like his old family had treated him.

Shinji flinched at that, gingerly touching the green scarf that covered the lower half of his face.

And the majority of the massive scar on his face.

He shook his head to get rid of the resufacing memories and trudged on.

He was in his usual civilian wear, long-sleeved sweater, wide brimmed hat, simple pants, and his scarf.

It made him feel vulnerable.

Even with the hat and scarf covering his face, he still felt like people were staring at his face directly.

Even years later, he still wasn't comfortable with it.

Of course, there were multiple ways to get rid of the scar, but... It had become a personal trial to him. One he planned to overcome.

Just like the trial of reconnecting with the Midoriyas.

Fuck.

This was the third time he had walked around this park!

"Dammit Shinji, get your head in the game. They don't hate you for heavens sake!" He harshly whispered to himself, banging his head on the trunk of a tree he had stopped under.

But the voice in his head had a response to that.

_'If they don't hate you then they should've tried to call you at least once. Face it. You're dead to them.'_

"No. That's not true. They aren't like that. And even if they did hate me, it would be my own fault. At the very least, I have to apologize." Shinji said, he was gritting his teeth again, it was all he could do to keep from shouting out his words.

_'Even little Zuzu hates you. Remember how he looked at you ten months ago? That was the same look he gave you the day before you ran away. Remember that?'_

"Shut up!" Shinji hissed to himself.

_'Remember that day? You actually nearly killed that girl.'_

"No. It was just bruising. That was the worst of it."

_'Are you sure about that? Maybe that's why the Midoriya's don't like you anymore. They finally figured it out, just like your old family did.'_

"No! That's not true! Not of it is true!"

_'None of what? The fact that your mother and step-dad was right about you?'_

"No... Shut up."

_'The fact that the Midoriya's actually hate you?'_

"Shut up!" Shinji was shaking now. He was drowning in his thoughts again.

_'Or maybe it's the fact that you really did grow up to be your real dad! And just like him, your first kill was strangling a little girl to death!'_

"**NO!** I'm **NOTHING** like him!" Shinji yelled out, clutching at his head. He was gritting his teeth so hard that it was starting to hurt.

_'YOU'RE EVERYTHING LIKE HIM! IT'S JUST LIKE MOTHER SAID! YOU REALLY DID GROW UP TO BE A MURDE-'_

"Um... Excuse me mister?" A small voice called out from behind him, yanking Shinji away from his thoughts.

Hearing that voice had been like getting doused with cold water.

Shinji turned around... and saw no one.

Then he looked down.

He was met with the sight of a small girl who couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old, maybe ten years old if Shinji squinted.

She wore a simple peach colored sundress, with a wide-brimmed white sun hat on her head.

She had white hair, an almost ghostly pale complexion, and bright purple eyes.

She had a bright red balloon tied around her wrist, and a look of concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay mister?" She asked quietly as she looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shinji lied.

"You don't look fine." She countered.

"... You know talking to strangers is dangerous right?"

"Talking to someone who needs help doesn't count." She quipped.

"And where do you go about learning stuff like that?" Shinji asked, he felt a small smile tug at his lips when he heard that.

"My Onii-chan." She said proudly, hands on her hips, chest stuck out, and chin raised high, although the blush on her cheeks made the pose look more cute than the 'cool' that she was obviously aiming for.

"Well, what if I say I don't need help?" Shinji asked, and her demeanor had visibly deflated at that.

"O-oh... Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh... okay." She said, though she looked like she wanted to keep pressing him.

"Then... I want you to have this." She added as she untied her balloon and offered it up to him.

"Your balloon? But why?" Shinji asked.

"Onii-chan said that people sometimes don't want help, and that I can't help everyone... So maybe Mr. Balloon can help you instead?"

"... That doesn't make any sense." Shinji pointed out.

"It doesn't have to make sense." She countered back with a smile.

"Heh, did you learn that from your Onii-chan as well?" Shinji asked, accepting the balloon.

"Yes. He's weird." She said with a nod.

Somehow... With the balloon in his hand, Shinji felt so much better about himself.

"Thank you... Mr. Balloon is making me feel better already." Shinji said quietly.

"You're welcome!" She said with a wide grin, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait," Shinji called out, "Before you go, here, I want you to have this. As thanks." Shinji said, kneeling down and turning his wooden hand so his palm was facing upwards.

And right before the little girl's eyes, she saw a pretty purple flower sprout and bloom from Shinji's hand.

It was a minor part of his Quirk, but the children always loved it. She was no exception.

"Wow... That's pretty mister." She said, eyes wide in awe.

"You can keep it." Shinji said, giving her the bellflower he had bloomed, he idly noted how she had avoided directly touching his hand.

"Thank you..."

And with that, she ran off towards a group of other kids and a supervising adult in the middle of the park.

It seems like she was never out of sight of her guardian.

But with that, Shinji also walked off.

With a renewed resolve and a shiny red balloon, we went off to talk to the Midoriyas.

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku was having a great time, sure his right arm was still in a sling, but that was a necessity, he did overdo things at the entrance exam yesterday.

But that's just a minor inconvenience, he still had his left arm, afterall.

Besides, he was gonna show his new friend, Uraraka, around Musutafu together with Kacchan and Kinoko later. Today was a good day for him.

That's why he never really expected the sight that greeted him when he opened the door to their apartment.

It was Shinji, his aniki, though for reasons, he couldn't address him as such.

"Shinji? What's brings you here?" Izuku asked, not even bothering to question him about the balloon, weird was normal in his household.

In response, Shinji flinched.

Yeah, even Shinji wasn't used to Izuku addressing him with just his name, but there was nothing Izuku could do about it.

'You're under direct orders not to do it.' Izuku mentally reminded himself.

"Izuku... Are your parents home?" He asked, though it seemed forced, like he was trying to do something he was extremely uncomfortable with.

A warm feeling blossomed in Izuku's chest. Maybe today would finally be the day he got his brother back.

"They're uh... Not available at the moment. You wanna come in?" Izuku asked, inviting Shinji inside.

"Oh... I was hoping I'd talk to all three of you. But yeah, I would like to come in, as long as you don't mind."

"You know we're always happy to have guests. Even unexpected ones." Izuku said with a soft smile.

A few minutes later, found both of the boys sitting across from each other in the living room, with hot tea on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about Shinji?" Izuku asked.

"I've... _sigh_ it really would've been better to do this this with your parents with us, but I don't think I'd been able to do this again if I didn't do this now." Shinji began, taking in a deep centering breath to calm himself before continuing.

"I've been thinking... About what happened two years ago, almost three now really."

"I see..." Izuku said, his smile shifting into a neutral expression.

"And I want to talk about it you see, I've-" Izuku silenced him with a raised hand.

"We are already talking, to the point please." His voice was monotone and held zero emotion.

Shinji swallowed the lump in his throat, he'd never heard Izuku like this. He didn't like it.

"I just... I want to apologize and-"

"And what?" Izuku interrupted again, his head was tilted to the side ever so slightly, with a raised brow.

"And... I... I..." Shinji was having trouble letting the words out now. Why was Izuku being like this?

"You what Shinji? Spit it out already." Izuku said with a scoff.

A **_SCOFF_**.

A **_fucking_** **scoff**!!

This wasn't the adorable little kid he knew.

This wasn't wasn't Izuku.

This wasn't his little brother.

And it pissed him off.

"I just wanted to come back dammit! You and you're parents took me in and treated me like family! I just want that back! But if you're-"

"Finally!" A voice called out, interrupting Shinji's heated rant.

It wasn't Izuku.

"Huh?" Was all Shinji managed to get out before realizing that he had slammed his hands on the table in anger.

That and the fact that Hisashi and Inko had just stepped out from... Somewhere.

How could he have not seen them? They were wearing comfy indoor clothes, Hisashi was even wearing pajama pants still, that means that they should've been in the apartment right?

But wait. Didn't Izuku say they weren't in or something?

And while he was having his internal dilemma, Hisashi simply smiled at him.

"I can almost feel your confusion all the way from here Shinji-kun." Hisashi teased.

"Wh- but... What?" Was Shinji's confused response to that.

"Dear, maybe you should explain. You're giving poor Shin-kun a headache." Inko said.

"Oh sure. Well we were hiding so you would've see us." Hisashi said, and Inko let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's... Yes, but... No. That's not exactly the explanation I meant dear." Inko said, giving Shinji an apologetic look, silently apologizing for her husband's stupidity.

"Um... What's going on here?" Shinji finally asked.

"Shinji-kun, this might be a little hard to take... But hear me out."

And with that, an hour's worth of explaining came Shinji's way.

"So let me get this straight." Shinji began, taking in another breath to center himself.

"You guys didn't try to look for me or try to contact me for almost three years as part of this convoluted plan just because you wanted me to be more selfish?"

"No honey. We just wanted you to think about yourself more." Inko said.

"We wanted you to know that it was okay to want more out of life. To chase after something you want, or something you love." Hisashi added.

"When was the last time you ever said 'I want' Shinji-aniki?" Izuku said, a bright smile on his face at finally being able to call Shinji his big brother again.

It was true afterall... Today was the first time he ever said 'I want' and truly meant it. Today was the first time he had allowed himself to truly want something, to actually think that he was also a person with needs and wants.

To actually think that he maybe deserved more than a bad hand at life.

"So... You guys don't hate me?" Shinji asked reluctantly.

"Never in a million years son." Hisashi said, smiling at the young man in front of him.

Shinji eyes teared up at that.

But before that...

"But why not just outright tell me then? We could've saved three years." Shinji asked.

The Midoriya's shared a look at that.

"Because you're stubborn." Hisashi said simply.

"You probably got that from us dear, sorry." Inko added.

"'It's fine, I already get more than I deserve honestly, I don't really want anything else' is what you you've said Aniki." Izuku finished.

Shinji really hated it when the Midoriya's were right.

"You guys are a weird family." Was all Shinji said to that.

"Hey! You're part of this weird ass family too bub!" Hisashi yelled out in mock anger, the grin on his face was almost blinding.

Shinji spent the rest of the morning hanging out (read: crying with, and hugging) with the Midoriya's, until he had to leave due to an emergency.

Mt. Lady would proceed to pester Kamui Woods about his family after that day. She would regret that the moment Shinji's little brother pointed a knife at her.

Although that's a story for another time.

**Woodwork**

It was the third day after the entrance exams, and by all means, Uraraka should've been stressing about what the results would say in about five days time. But nope, she had been a little too distracted by the antics of one Izuku Midoriya and his friends.

But at the moment, Uraraka Ochako was in a bit of a problem.

It had started raining out of nowhere, and Uraraka was caught out without her umbrella, she had been half soaked through when she finally found a place to keep out of the rain.

"Well... This sucks." Uraraka sulked to herself, not even the adorable strawberry shaped bus stop she had taken shelter under could cheer her up.

She was supposed to be meeting up with her new friends again later this day afterall.

But she couldn't do that with the way the rain was pouring down on her.

It was when Uraraka was contemplating about using her Quirk on the bench and using it as a makeshift umbrella that she had spotted a familiar head of spiky blonde hair.

"Bakugo-kun!" She yelled out.

It wasn't until she saw that person she had just called out to had a very feminine figure that she had realized she called out to a complete stranger.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Uraraka said, bowing in apology to the stranger.

But when she looked back up after her bow, Uraraka was met with the face of the woman who was very much uncomfortably close to her.

"Oh ho! So you're the Roundface that brat was talking about." She said, a scrutinizing look on her face.

"H-huh?" Uraraka sputtered out.

"Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself, name's Mitsuki Bakugo." Mitsuki said with a grin, arms on her hips and chest stuck out in a show of easy-going confidence.

"Oh! You're Bakugo-kun's mom!" Uraraka said, her eyes growing wide at just how similar she looks like to her son.

"Uh huh, and you're the new friend that the little green rascal kidnapped after the exams right?" Mitsuki said in a teasing tone.

"Heh, yeah. Honestly I don't mind anymore... But did he really have to carry me bridal style across town?" Uraraka said with a pout, a faint blush coloring her puffed cheeks.

"Gyahahaha! That's Izu-chan alright!" Mitsuki guffawed.

"Anyway, come with me and we'll head on over to my place until the rain lets up." She added.

"Ah, it's okay, I don't want to impose on you." Uraraka said, waving her hands in front of her.

"That wasn't a suggestion ya know. The Midoriya's the only ones who're aggressively nice in this town." Mitsuki said with a wide smirk.

And Uraraka idly noted that Katsuki got his grin from his mother.

LINE BREAK

After a quick shower and borrowing a set of clothes from Mitsuki, (with the shirt's chest area feeling a little too baggy on Uraraka), Uraraka had found herself marveling at the inside of the Bakugo household.

Because while their general decor looked more normal compared to the Midoriya's place, which wasn't exactly saying much, but still, aside from the couple of odd paintings featuring some sort of extremely blurry night scene, the Bakugo house (it was an actual house, not an apartment building) looked, again, normal.

But then there was the furniture.

They were BEAUTIFUL.

Every single piece was carved exquisitely, some parts almost looked too perfect, like it was a natural part of the wood and not carved by human hands.

"Wow... These must've cost a fortune." Uraraka remarked, running her hand on the edges of a table carved with a creeping grapevine encircling the circumference of furniture.

"Nah, not really. Why, you into handmade stuff?" Mitsuki asked with an air of friendly curiosity.

"A little, but it was mostly my mom who loved it, it was a hobby of hers." Uraraka said with a small fond smile.

"Hmm, tell you what. Follow me for a bit." Mitsuki said, leading her into one of the rooms.

"What do you think of the ones in here?"

Uraraka's jaw met the floor the moment she came in the room.

Everything looked amazing.

The desk, the bed, the highboy, the closet, even the shelf!

The bed leg were even carved like roman columns. With more creeping vines. And these ones had flowers!!

"These are amazing..."

"Katsuki made them." Mitsuki stated nonchalantly.

Uraraka choked at that.

"He... He did? I never knew he had a hobby like this."

"Yup. Izu was the one who got him into it." Mitsuki added with a nod.

"Deku-kun did? Why? I mean, no offense, just curious is all..."

"It's fine. Anyway, Izu just said that it would be good for Katsuki. Izu was right. The day that brat finished his first work was one of his happiest memories, though he'd never admit it to anyone. "

"I... Never would've thought that Bakugo-kun of all people would have enjoyed something like this."

"Well to be fair, me and Masaru never would've guessed it either. It wasn't until Masaru asked Izuku directly that we finally understood why Katsuki enjoyed it so much." Mitsuki said.

"And... Why did he enjoy it so much?" Uraraka asked after a beat of silence.

Mitsuki smiled a soft smile at Uraraka when she asked this.

"It's because he needed to know that his hands were meant for more than just destruction." Mitsuki said quietly.

The answer had hit Uraraka harder than she thought it would.

"Heh, me and Masaru never even realized it. Izuku's an amazing little kid. He really mellowed out my idiot of a son." She said with a fond smile.

"My son might be rough around the edges... And on the inside... But he means well, he's doing his best in his own explosive way. I hope he can be a good friend for you Uraraka-chan."

"I... Yeah, and I'll be sure to be a good friend for him too." Uraraka said determinedly.

"Good, cause he's gonna need all the help he can get to keep Izuku out of trouble." Mitsuki said with a loud laugh.

And Uraraka laughed with her, albeit more softly.

**Flâneur**

Toshinori was tired, he'd already exhausted his time in his buff form, and it was only yesterday that he had finished the paperwork Nezu dumped on him.

Toshinori was pretty sure there'd be even more paperwork when classes started in a couple of days.

So yes, Toshinori was tired.

That's why he was doing one his new favorite hobbies.

Flâner

The art of simply, and leisurely strolling the streets of the city, without any particular goal in mind nor any sort of destination to go to. It was all for the simple pleasure of soaking up the ambient beauty of the city.

Of course it could've simply been directly translated as 'to wander' but that would've been an injustice to the word.

It was more than just wandering, it was more than just a simple little stroll.

It was just more.

There was also the fact that Musutafu was an amazing city with wonderful people, helping make the activity all the more fun for the exhausted hero.

Toshinori really was enjoying it.

He should thank young Midoriya again for teaching him about it.

Speaking of, Toshi seems to have found himself a street away from the Midoriya residence.

He should pop in for a visit.

After all, he could smell the scent of freshly baked cookies all the way from where he was right now.

**T-Shirt**

Pony was nearing the end of her limit.

She was oh so close to simply giving in and just asking for what it was that she wanted.

The fact that she was sitting so close to Izuku that they were a halfstep away from cuddling didn't really help.

Why were they sitting in the loveseat and not the couch again?

Nevermind that, Izuku just shifted again.

Oh... he was petting her.

That felt nice.

Pony had practically melted at his touch, and had forgone decency and had just begun nuzzling into his (stupidly toned) side, careful not to poke him with her horns.

She wasn't even watching the movie anymore, this was more fun anyway.

She had felt so comfortable and at ease that she never even realized she blurted out what it was that she wanted.

["Can I have your shirt Izu?"]

"Sure."

It was only when she felt Izuku begin stripping out of his shirt that she realized what she said.

But the fact that she was in close proximity to his abs had short-circuited her brian.

"Oh, sorry. Let me get a different one, this one probably smells like me." Izuku said, rushing into his room to get a new shirt.

Izuku would later come back to a near catatonic Pony.

She wanted one of his cute shirts, yes.

But she didn't order a show to go with it!!!

Not that she was complaining.

**And tada!**

**That's the omakes I told y'all about, I tried to keep em short and sweet.**

**And here's the Review reviews!**

**LethalSperg500- Lots of pain, and hopefully I can redeem the grapist.****Mymad-Robotdocter- You have the right to your opinion, but do know I'll be doing my best to give my characters depth. Even the minor ones. So maybe your opinion might change, or not****Broken Requiem- Purely a musical reference. Jojo references come later later. Also nice name****vastolordmask- I ain't saying no, but I can't really guarantee anything either. Momo would just have to somehow worm her way into the harem part of the plot for me to write her properly. Like the other girls I didn't originally plan on adding to the harem.****Sammy1230- Thank you! I have really weird music taste to be honest. But music will be used a bit more in my story. Even Katsuki will sing. {not to mention my weird little headcanon that I'm gonna show in the 'karaoke episode'}****RedDemonEye- There'll definitely be more fluff in the future. And yes, there'll be some scenes where Izuku goes full on angery boi. Here's a little tidbit, one scene involves the bunny hero.**

**EndlessChains- Glad you like it! I try to make every chapter as good as I can get them. Aizawa's friendship with Izuku is something I've honestly had a lot of fun with. And I can't wait to show you all how they interact.****willcraftNEX- Thanks! But also, I will constantly be... Surprised by the amount of favs and follows. It's just astounding to me honestly.****LIKE SERIOUSLY! 292 FAVORITES AND 410 FOLLOWS???**

**I am shook guys****.****But here's the serious part:****I need a name for fem Shoto!!!****I dunno what to feel about Shoko.****Halp****!****And here's the actually serious thing:****Updates might take longer because life just hates me, and being an almost adult sucks.****So I'm asking a favor.****If this story exceeds 7 days without me updating (unless I give a reason), then please, just shout and yell at me through PMs or reviews.****I do not want to let life get to me. So please, I'm going to need help when I eventually get down in the dumps. See you guys in a few days. [Eta of next chapter should be 5 days cause I accidentally deleted most of it ]**


	7. School days and Battle trials

**FUCck the Day Star.** **Praise the Everlasting Dusk and the Eternal Night.** **I am sleep deprived and am running on tea. But this has been the only time where I can write, so I'm going to rush this in a damn day and then I'll regret it tomorrow. Or later. Depends on my insomnia.**

**And also, I only really write at night, daytime is meh. Always has been meh.**

**I'm mentally rambling now. I've already erased like a couple of hundreds of words in this introductory AN, and I'll probably erase even more when I edit it laterr.**

**5 is my favorite number.**

**I've had two MORE plot bunnies running around my head in addition to the five or six others. Is it obvious I'm losing it right now?**

**My ending AN is probably going to be worse like six hours from now. Go read it.**

**I need a new phone too, this one's screen has degraded even fürther, it's taking even more time to type out proper sentences and punctuations. Bleh.**

**Oh look, it's the story!**

**CHAPTER ****5**

Aizawa felt like he was walking on the moon at the moment.

The sight of All Might hiding behind on of the buildings and peeking at his class like a stalker didn't even bother him.

Although the sight of Aizawa's grin did bother the Number One Hero.

**"Aizawa-san, you look... Happy."** All Might inquired rather awkwardly.

"That's because I am. Last I checked, it isn't illegal for me to be happy." Aizawa snapped back flatly, his grin fading away to neutrality.

**"Ah, right. Of course, er... You wouldn't happen to be happy cause you expelled the class are you?"** All Might asked, visibly tense at Aizawa's previous response. Aizawa really hasn't changed much; he still reminds Toshinori of a sleep deprived Gran Torino.

"And why do you care?" Aizawa asked with narrowed eyes.

No. He wasn't getting protective of another class. Shut up.

**"Er... One of them is my protégé and successor, and I'm also a new teacher here remember?"**

"Oh" Aizawa relaxed.

And then immediately tensed again.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Problem Child would it?" He asked.

**"Um... who?"**

"The green haired one. Midoriya." Aizawa specified.

**"Ah. Yes. That's the one."** All Might replied with a proud nod and a wide smile.

The smile died faster than a mosquito landing on Endeavor's flaming beard at the sight of Aizawa's renewed grin.

"Heh. Good choice." Was all Aizawa said, walking away from, and pointedly ignoring, any further inquiries from All Might.

**"... What?"** Was All Might's dumbfounded response to whatever the hell has just transpired.

Similar confusion would later be felt in the teacher's lounge.

All because Aizawa looked genuinely happy. And Yamada wasn't even suffering from a sore throat.

And ironically, Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic, would be the one to inquire about it the moment Aizawa staggered into the teacher's lounge.

**"Yo! Shota my man! What's got you all happy and smiley!? You ain't high are you? Drugs are bad ya know!!"** Hizashi yelled out.

Aizawa's grin dropped a fraction at that.

"It's more likely that's he's happy cause he expelled another class again." Ectoplasm spoke up.

"Ohhh, or maybe it's cause he actually likes his new class!" Midnight piped up.

"Maybe he got a girlfriend?" Snipe wondered out loud.

"Or a boyfriend? You know we won't judge you on that kinda thing." Hound Dog added with a half suppressed growl.

He was a Youth Councilor experienced with helping confused teens handle their emotions, showing that the he was open to the idea of Aizawa liking men would help his co-worker feel accepted.

Although it only got him a exasperated half glare from Aizawa.

It would appear that Aizawa was straight and had not needed what Hound dog had said.

Aizawa let out a long and tired sigh at the idiocy of his friends.

"For your information. I'm happy cause I know one of the new students attending my class." Aizawa said with a huff.

And turning to look at Hizashi, he added:

"It's Problem Child."

Hizashi promptly spat out the coffee he was drinking.

**LINE BREAKÜ**

Jiro was confused.

In fact, the entire class was confused.

Her apparent green-haired, kidnapper of a classmate knew their homeroom teacher.

_'What the fuck?'_ She thought to herself.

"What the fuck?" She voiced out.

"LANGUAGE!!" Her blue-haired, glasses wearing classmate called out. She ignored that.

"Can you explain... Whatever the hell just happened? First sensei was gonna expel the midget, then... You said whatever the hell it was you said and... You know him or something? We need an explanation here." Jiro said, the rest of her classmates nodding behind her.

The verdette grinned at her.

"First, let me correct you there, I technically didn't know sensei before today, I only knew of an Underground Hero under the username of 'Aizawa' in... Let's just say a certain website online, and he only knew a nameless kid under the username of 'Problem Child', well technically my original username was 'Fernweh', he gave me the nickname of Problem child when he realized I was a kid, anyway, me and him are friends online; we gave each other clues on what to look out for if we ever coincidentally met in real life, and well... I recognized him. The gibberish was just the confirmation code we had planned for each other." Izuku explained.

"Uh huh, that's not fucking weird at all... And him not expelling the midget?" Jiro asked, the midget yelled something at this but she ignored it.

"Dunno, Aizawa's always been a fickle one. I've read online that there was a teacher here known to expel students as he sees fit, it was probably him; whether Mineta-san was the unfortunate victim of a logical ruse or simply a future student waiting to be expelled is something we won't know for now."

Mineta choked at that.

"... And what was that about us being fucked cause you knew the teacher?" Jiro asked, addressing both the verdette and the ash blonde this time.

Before Izuku could've provided an answer Katsuki had looked her straight in the eyes and said with a completely straight face:

"It means we're fucked. Simple as that. I've know other 'teachers' who knew Deku before, it was always a pain to deal with. But whether we're going to be fucked sideways, backwards, royally, or with a chainsaw is up in the air. Either way, we're going to be fucked."

Momo had lifted a hand to her mouth to hide her scowl of disgust at the use of such foul words.

Iida was having an aneurysm.

"Kacchan, language. Please." Izuku reprimanded gently with a small smile, he was used to his colorful vocabulary, but the class wasn't. Shoving so many F-bombs down their throats on the first day was just in bad taste.

He could've at least waited on the third day.

"Care to explain that?" Kyoka asked, turning to the verdette.

Izuku got a smug, and an almost coy look at that.

"You'll know soon enough. Can't just lose my air of mystery on the first day can I?" He jokingly said, leaning closer to the class with his hands clasped behind his back, and giving them a wink, the light dancing in his eyes had both intrigued and further confused the class, the dorky line notwithstanding.

And no, his voice definitely didn't sound sexy as fuck for some reason to Kyoka at that moment. Shut up.

**LINË BRÆK**

**"EX-FUCKING-CUSE MEEE???"**Hizashi yelled out, coffee still dripping down his chin.

"You heard me. Said the code and everything." Aizawa said, his grin was splitting his face once again.

**"Holy shit... Who was it then?"**

"The one with the guns."

**"Fuck...ING HELL YEAH!!!!" **Hizashi yelled, jumping out his chair and throwing his arms up in the air in excitement.

"The next few years are going to be a a headache. A fun headache at the very least." Aizawa said, sliding into his sleeping bag, fully intent on a nap.

"Ummm... Can we have some context please?" Ectoplasm asked.

"NO! Let me have my fun. No ruining the surprises." Aizawa grumpily called out as he slowly melted into a sleepy pile of sleepiness.

"Heh, well, I guess my lips are sealed as well." Hisashi said quietly, opening his laptop to play 'We didn't Start the Fire' by Billy Joel.

Present Mic loved the classics.

And the subtle foreboding the song provided at that moment, because with God as his witness, he was not the one who was going to start the fire.

He was simply a willing spectator to the coming storm UA has accepted.

**LEONEL BROKEBACH**

"So... What do you girls think about the guys?" Mina asked out loud once they all the girls had entered the locker room.

"Is now really an appropriate time for that kind of conversation?" Momo asked as she took her top off.

"Obviously! There's no boys to hear us here, anyway, I think the blonde is kinda hot, his mouth kinda needs to be washed out with soap though." Mina said.

"Hmmm, the guy with multiple arms has this whole tall, mysterious, silent type vibe going on, what with the mask and all." Toru said, aloud, excitedly flapping her arms about out of habit even though no one would've know with her top off.

"I'm curious about Midoriya-san, didn't glasses-kun say something about him kidnapping someone?" Tsuyu called out.

"Oh yeah. What the hell was that about?" Jiro added her two cents in. She was definitely not glaring at the other girls' chests in mild jealousy.

"Oh, you guys don't have to worry about Izu like that, he's kinda just high energy, and gets really, really excited at times." Pony butted in.

"High energy to the point of kidnapping someone for dinner?" Momo sceptically asked with a raised brow.

"It was for lunch actually." Uraraka corrected, joining in the conversation.

"Eh, you two know him?" Mina asked.

"Yup, ever since the entrance exam, I was the one Deku-kun kidnapped by the way." Uraraka said with a small laugh.

"I knew him since after the results of the exam were handed out." Pony answered.

"That wasn't that long ago, and you're both already using nicknames for him? Oh ho, are you two hiding something?" Mina asked teasingly.

Off to the side, Toru was squealing at the prospect of some possibly juicy gossip.

Uraraka blushed and had begun vehemently denying what Mina had alluded to.

Pony just giggled.

Mina quietly noted how she didn't deny anything.

"Oi. Quiet down a bit." Jiro spoke up with a frown, one her jacks had been lodged into the wall.

Before any of the girls could've questioned what she was doing, Kyoka broadcasted what she was hearing through her other jack.

"Mineta-san! That is highly disgraceful of you!" Iida's voice echoed out.

"Yeah man, that's not very manly of you dude." Kirishima's remark could be heard next.

"Tsk, you guys have no appreciation for the finer things in life. Our upperclassmen have left this for us, if none of you are brave enough to use this with me then I'll use it for myself, I'm not going to waste this chance to take a peek. Just imagine it, Yaoyorozu's and that foreigner's chest, Ashido's toned stomach, Asui's thighs... Just thinking about it is making me shiver."

There was absolutely no doubt about who that annoying voice belonged to, the fact that the girls could practically hear him drooling made them all feel like gagging.

But before any of the girls could've done or said anything about it, a serrated blade a few inches long had near violently sprouted through the wall.

The solid cement wall.

It was at roughly the same height as the midget's face.

"Ne, _Mi~ne~ta~kun._"

Izuku's sickly sweet, sing-songy voice ominously emanated from Kyoka's jack.

"You weren't trying to take a peek at our fellow classmates, were you?" He asked, and even through the jack, the girls could practically feel the malice dripping from Izuku's words.

The only answer he got was a quiet whimper.

"I'll take that as a no then."

The next few words were uttered as if Izuku had been whispering.

"But if I ever find out that you were trying something like that..."

The blade quickly retracted from the wall with enough force to leave a sizable crack in it.

**"I won't miss."**

And then all was quiet.

Kyoka wordlessly withdrew her jack from the wall, a look of apprehension on her face.

"Holy shit..." Someone whispered out loud into the silence.

"Did I forget to mention that Izu can get really scary if he wanted to be?" Pony asked rhetorically.

"... Yes, you forgot that little tidbit." Shoko replied in a deadpan.

**LNNNNNN BRRRKKKK**

Class 1-A has only spent half a day in school yesterday, and already they had a feeling that their time at.

UA would be an interesting one.

Especially if all their teachers were Pro Heroes.

And especially if Izuku was in their class.

The guy had somehow made the lessons seem fun, he just had an aura about him that made everyone feel excited and amped up, especially those who answered a question, or asked a question of their own. His occasional quips and jokes added with the casual way the Heroes taught them helped too.

Although that's not to say that everyone had forgotten about the things that happened yesterday though.

Tsuyu more so than most.

She had spent more than her fair share of staring at their green haired classmate.

He was a damn enigma to her.

Mostly because he seemed a bit like an idiot at the moment.

An idiot that somehow stabbed straight through a damn wall just to threaten a pervert.

Don't get her wrong, she approved of it.

But it just doesn't add up.

The verdette she was currently staring at was currently engaged in a pun war with their English teacher, Present Mic.

A fricking pun war???

What kind of guy stabs through a wall one day and then say stuff like "I once did a theatrical performance on puns. It was a play on words." with a completely straight face the very next day??

Tsuyu let out a sound that was halfway between a grumble and an annoyed croak.

No. That was not the sound of her suppressing her laughter at the bad pun. Shut up.

The sound of the bell had snapped Tsuyu out of her thoughts.

It was time for lunch.

But of course, seeing as she was in UA now, even lunch was an affair and a half.

For one, Lunch Rush had been in charge of their lunch, and the lunch of **EVERY. OTHER. STUDENT. AND FACULTY. IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL.**

As someone who regularly cooks for her two siblings, Tsuyu had immediately developed a deep respect for the Hero.

And apparently, so had Midoriya.

The verdette had produced a notebook from somewhere and was in the process of asking Lunch Rush a tidal wave of questions.

Of course that had clogged the line up, but a quick demand for patience from Lunch Rush had shut up the hangry students rather quickly.

Apparently the man rarely got to talk about his passion for cooking and was enjoying the way Izuku was fawning over his, arguably world-class, skills in the kitchen.

And then for the briefest of moments, Lunch Rush's whole body had jolted backwards in surprise, and then he had immediately let out a loud belly laugh right before giving Izuku a thumbs up.

And Izuku, with the widest grin on his face, had dashed right pass Lunch Rush and into the kitchen, with the Hero following right behind him.

"Kero? What was that about?" Tsuyu had asked out loud.

"Idiot probably had wanted to help cook his own meal or something." Katsuki had suddenly spoke up from behind her.

Anyone else might've jumped in surprise at that, but due to the nature of her Quirk, Tsuyu's only reaction was a mild widening of her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. It's creepy, kero." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Hmph, not my fault you've got shit perception." Katsuki snarked back.

"In my defense, you're not exactly the type of person who seems like the quiet type." Tsuyu answered with all of her expressionless finesse.

"Hah! Touché Froggy. But constant vigilance will save your life one day." Katsuki said with a wide shark-like grin.

"And look, Lunch Rush is back. Let's get our food and find our seats. I'm already raring to go for our heroics class." he added.

Tsuyu croaked in affirmative. Katsuki wasn't as bad as she thought.

And for a moment, everything seemed normal as she and Bakugo walked to the table where Pony, Izuku, Denki, Mina, Kyoka, Kirishima, Iida, Toru, and Uraraka were sitting at.

Huh, barely a week through school and Tsuyu already found herself in a group of friends.

That's a nice change of pace, honestly.

And then she saw what Izuku having for lunch.

It was some kind of meat dish, that was for sure, it had a side dish of what seemed to look like stack of five small pancakes with a dallop of what looked like sour cream. For dessert, he had something that sorta looked like a slice of pie.

And being the ever adorable blunt little froppy she is, Tsuyu decided to ask the question everyone on the table had on their minds.

"Midoriya-san, what are you eating?"

The string of words that left his lips had left the entire table dumbfounded and confused.

Katsuki just laughed as he took a bite out of his extra spicy curry.

"Going German today Deku?" Katsuki asked as he swallowed his mouthful, although it was obvious he only asked that to raise even more confusion.

"... Could you please repeat that Midoriya-kun? But slowly." Tsuyu asked again.

"Ah, sure thing Asui-san, this is **Rinderrouladen**, it's bacon, onions, mustard and pickles wrapped in thinly sliced beefand then cooked." Izuku said, pointing to the main dish.

"This here is **Erdäpfellaibchen**, it's basically just potato pancakes, made with grated potato, flour and an egg, with a bit of grated garlic and onion as seasoning. It's topped with sour cream cause I felt like it." He said as he stabbed half of one of the pancake looking things with his fork and ate it.

"And this-" Izuku began, as he pointed towards his dessert.

"OH! I remember that!" Pony suddenly yelled out as she grabbed Uraraka by the shoulders.

"It's that thing Izu made for dessert that one time!"

"Ah! That thing we can't pronounce! Swetsne-something!!" Uraraka said, pointing at the accusing pastry.

Izuku smiled at them softly.

"It's **Zwetschgenkuchen**, it's plum cake, basically... Though it depends on who and where you ask, cause some people refer to it as pies. And as Kacchan has pointed out, they're dishes from Germany." He said.

"That's weird, kero." Tsuyu said.

"If I may ask, where did you even know about these dishes Midoriya-san? Because as Asui-san has pointed out... That is certainly weird." Iida said.

"Yeah dude, I can barely pronounce it!" Denki exclaimed.

"You sure you're not just slow?" Jiro quipped.

"Ohhhh! she got ya there sparky!" Katsuki said, much to the electric blonde's despair.

Izuku just shook his head good-naturedly at that.

"Well, if you have to know Iida-san, I knew about them when me and my parents went to Germany. Sorta just got a craving for them." Izuku said.

"Hmm, is that why you entered the kitchen? To cook these yourself?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh that? No, no. I was just curious what the kitchen looked like here. It's massive by the way. But no, Lunch Rush himself made these." Izuku said, taking another bite from his meal.

And while he did so, Mina turned to the side to face Pony.

"So... Horn buddy, did my ears lie to me, or did you say that Midori cooked dessert for you and Uraraka-san once?" Mina asked with a wide, teasing grin.

"Oh, nope. That's not right-" Pony began.

"Oh..." That was rather disappointing if Mina was being honest.

"Izu has cooked dessert for us way more than just once." Pony finished with a nod.

Off to the side, Toru had spat out rice, and Jiro choked on her drink.

Katsuki just laughed.

"Kero. So you really do kidnapped people for lunch?" Tsuyu asked.

"Also for breakfast and dinner. It's a family thing." Izuku said casually.

"Kero, you're weird."

"I take that as a compliment." Izuku said with a grin.

"That... that cannot be legal." Mina pointed out, the prospect of teasing her new horn buddy was pushed out of her mind at the moment.

"As much as I would like to agree with that Ashido-san, ultimately there isn't really any harm done in the process... That and the katsudon Midoriya-san's mother made was rather exceptional.

"Did... Did you get kidnapped too Iida-san?" Mina asked.

"Technically no, I simply ran after Midoriya-san when he had hoodwinked Uraraka-san in front of me, next thing I knew I was being seated and served katsudon by Mrs. Midoriya."

For a moment there nothing but awkward silence in their table.

"It's better if you all just accept the fact that Deku and his family are weird as fuck and aggressively nice. It'll keep you sane. They won't even deny it anyway." Katsuki spoke up.

"... So what was this about Midori cooking dessert for you guys?" Toru asked, choosing to immediately just accept what Katsuki had said at face value. Smart move, really.

And as Pony regaled Mina, Toru, an eavesdropping Denki and a curious Kirishima about her and Uraraka's own experiences with Izuku's invitations to home-cooked meals, Tsuyu took the opportunity to turn to the verdette and get some answers of her own.

"Okay, Midoriya-san. I've gotta ask." Tsuyu began, pointing her fork at Izuku, who simply went 'hmm?'

"Do you just carry around knives with you to threaten perverts with?"

Iida and Jiro turned to regard Izuku at that, obviously they were curious as well.

Izuku just blinked at them, head cutely tilted to the side as he calmly took out a large serrated knife from within his uniform, it was longer than the entire length of his hand, it was most definitely a rather scary looking knife.

"Yes." He said tonelessly.

And before any of them could've said anything about Izuku just casually producing a weapon, a hand swiftly chopped the top of his head.

"Problem child, no." Aizawa drawled out, as he took the knife from the verdette's hand and walked away.

"... I have more than one." Izuku stated, pulling out another, identical knife from within his uniform.

Which was very quickly wrapped up with Aizawa's capture weapon and yoinked away.

"I said no, Problem child." Came Aizawa's voice from across the room, much to Izuku's annoyance.

"Well... I guess I do not have to reprimand you about that then..." Iida said. Nothing could've topped Aizawa directly saying 'No' anyways.

Katsuki just laughed again.

"Well... That happened. Kero." Tsuyu croaked.

**LINE BRREAK**

The room was abuzz with excited murmurs.

After a relatively lackluster morning (math is always boring, no matter what.) and a boring lunch, (sans for the ones with Midoriya.) the next class had everyone at the edge of their seats.

Heroics.

Also known as the "Smashy smash class."

Technically that was false, but if the rumors were true, then their teacher would make it seem like the Smashy smash class.

And as the door slammed open, it would appear that the rumors were true.

**"I... AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** All Might heroically exclaimed as he boldly made his way inside.

The murmurs evolved into full blown shouts of excitement.

Even the stoic edgelords were cracking a smile at the sight of the Symbol of Peace.

But then, something else happened.

**"And I... AM JUMPING INTO THE ROOM THROUGH A WINDOW!"**

Came a shout akin to All Might's, followed by the sound of a breaking window.

And there, in front of the students, standing atop the teacher's table surrounded by shattered glass, in all his fuzzy glory, was Nezu, The Principal of UA.

Almost immediately, the cacophony of excited shouts died down.

And then Izuku yelled out.

"Oh my gods! It's Nezu! THE PRINCIPAL OF UA! ONE OF THE SMARTEST BEINGS CURRENTLY ALIVE THANKS TO HIS QUIRK, 'High-spec'! I-can't-believe-my-luck-I-never-would've-thought-that-I-would-meet-him-today! I thought I would've had to get in trouble first to meet him!"

"Deku, shut it." Katsuki drawled out, he's already endured one too many fanboying speeches today (It's UA what do you expect?), he would not suffer another one.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Izuku sheepishly said as he rubbed the back of his head, but the grin on his face never faded.

"Oh ho, it seems I wouldn't need to introduce myself then. But I still will because I want to." And with that, Nezu stood up straight, and cleared his throat.

"Students of 1-A..." He began ominously, trailing his beady black eyes from one student to another, lingering for a second or two longer at the sight of the still grinning verdette.

And just when the atmosphere began to get heavy, he jovially continued.

"Am I a mouse, a bear, or a dog? Well, the correct answer is, I'm the Principal!" He finished with a cute little bow.

The class, sans Izuku, immediately facedesked.

Nezu just laughed lightly at the dumbstruck expressions on the students.

Even All Might choked back a giggle.

"Well, jokes aside, I am here to observe your class for today, because today, you will all-" Nezu trailed of, gesturing towards All Might.

**"UNDERGO COMBAT TRAINING!"** All Might finished, flashing the students a small card with those very words etched in it.

"Exactly, and while I don't normally watch over the fights in person; let's just say that I have a... Special interest in 1-A this year. So I do hope you'll all give your best, I'll head on over to Ground Gamma, All Might still has some things to go over with you all."

And with that, Nezu walked out of the room.

**"Well then younglings, I've only one thing to say to you all before we proceed..."** All Might snapped his fingers, sending a gust of wind across the room as a series of metal lockers popped out from the walls.

**"YOU BETTER DRESS... TO IMPRESS."** All Might's ever present smile widened and his eyes shone brighter at the sight of his excited students.

**LIEN BREAK**

Ten minutes later, the students all finally walked into Ground Gamma, the hero hopefuls all sporting the costumes they had designed.

From the simple ones like Tokoyami's black robe, to the extravagant ones like Aoyama's knight inspired costume.

And then there's ones like Katsuki's "Bomberman" Suit that seemed to match the wearer's personality to a tee.

From his black mask with the orange-rimmed designs that flared outwards, the massive orange **X** in the middle of his black tank top, the two grenade-like gauntlets on his forearms, the heavy boots and the knee guards, and even the thick leather collar around his neck that held two metallic dog tags. The entire design of his costume seemed to just _SCREAM_ Katsuki.

"Woah! Bakubro! Your costume looks manly as hell!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Damn right it does. Wait... Da fuck you mean Bakubro?" Katsuki said, looking downright flabbergasted.

"Oh, well... Mina kinda already has a nickname for Midoriya so, I thought I'd do the same for you." Kirishima said sheepishly.

Katsuki just glared at him for a moment.

"Dye Hard." He said with a nod.

"Uh... what?"

"Your hair, it's dyed. And your Quirk is hardening. You're Dye Hard now."

Kirishima stared at the ash blonde for a moment before he suddenly erupted in happy tears.

"That's... That's the manliest nickname I've ever heard! I gladly accept!" Kirishima declared with an abundance of enthusiasm, attracting the attention of the rest of the students.

"... Great, I found a knock-off Midoriya." Katsuki grumbled to himself as he turned to leave the proximity of the crying redhead.

"Eh, Bakubro, what's that on your back?" Kirishima asked, his tears mysteriously vanishing in the blink of an eye as he read the inscription on the back of Katsuki's tank top.

"Hmph, _Aut cum scuto aut in scuto_, it's Latin for-"

"'Either with shield or on shield', simply put, it means to Never Surrender." Izuku's spoke up from behind them, with an oddly somber tone in his voice.

Kirishima grinned when he heard the verdette behind him, but when he turned around to greet his oddball of a classmate, his smile faded away.

For the brief time Kirishima knew him, he had already pegged Izuku as someone with a personality somewhere between his own and Mina's. But somehow, the person he was looking at the moment was not the Izuku he thought he knew.

This person almost scared him. And judging by the fact that everyone suddenly quieted down, he wasn't the only one.

Stepping out of the shadows of the tunnel to the locker rooms, was Izuku Midoriya, dressed in an immaculate brown military uniform with a white long sleeve button shirt underneath, matching brown military pants and heavy black boots, and to complete the ensemble, he also wore black military gloves. His hair was tied up in it's usual ponytail.

It was only when he walked closer that Kirishima saw what appeared to be a rifle strapped across the verdette's back, and a pair of pistols at his hips.

This was when Kirishima realized he had been avoiding looking at Izuku's face.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kirishima forced himself to look up.

Izuku wasn't smiling.

There was something fundamentally wrong with that image.

Izuku stopped a few feet away from everyone, he took in a small, measured breath as he swept his eyes across the faces of his classmates, some flinched away, others held firm, Mineta was on the verge of unconsciousness.

And then something else happened, and everyone (except Bakugo for some reason) flinched back almost violently.

It was almost like gravity had suddenly increased tenfold.

The only thing that Kirishima could compare to that, was the time he had been face to face with an actual Villain and had frozen up.

The only reason his fellow schoolmates were saved was because of Mi-

Mina!

Kirishima forced himself to turn and look at his pink-haired, pink-skinned friend to see if she was fairing any better, but to his surprise, even Mina looked afraid by whatever it was that was happening.

Kirishima turned his attention back to Izuku, an act that was a lot harder than it sounded.

And almost like a spell being broken, the utterly oppressive atmosphere was shattered when the verdette gave everyone a wide smile.

"You guys look awesome!" Izuku cheerfully said.

"Well come on then, we don't wanna keep All Might-sensei and Principal Nezu waiting." He said as he walked away, the sharp click-clacking of his boots echoing in the silence of his wake.

If one were to look closer, they would notice almost everyone was fidgeting, albeit in different ways.

Tokoyami was huddled in a conversation with his Quirk.

Momo looked about ready to curl into herself.

Iida was furious waving his arms around while his mouth was busy trying to regain it ability to form words. Though he simply looked more surprised than anything else.

Shoko was... Staring at her left hand?

Koda, Tsuyu, Pony and Uraraka seemed fine for the most part.

Katsuki didn't give a fuck.

Mineta was barely standing.

And the rest were stuck in varying degrees of shock and a vague hint of fear.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jiro exclaimed, clenching her fists at her side.

When no one answered her, she turned to the blonde who appeared to not have been affected.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that!" Jiro yelled out, directing the question to Katsuki with a point of her finger.

"Hmph, as far as I'm concerned Jack. That's a you problem." Katsuki growled out as he trudged after the verdette, mumbling something under his breath as he did so.

Jiro blinked.

She heard what he had mumbled to himself. And she didn't like what she heard.

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" Jiro huffed out angrily, throwing her arms up in exasperation at Katsuki and whatever it was that happened that made her feel like she was being strangled.

The fact that Katsuki was mumbling about how things are only going to get worse didn't help her mood one bit.

A little ways ahead of everyone, was one Izuku Midoriya, caught up in a hushed mumble storm, the glint in his eyes showing he was up to something.

The smirk on his face would've been concerning for anyone who would've seen it.

And a little ways ahead of Izuku, was Nezu and All Might.

**"Hmmm, I wonder what's keeping them."** All Might thought aloud.

"I'm sure it was nothing. Either way, I've brought some tea and snacks inside the observation room, would you like some?" Nezu said.

**"Ah, I'm good. Though I wouldn't mind some after this exercise."**

"Duly noted Toshi." Nezu said with a small smile.

The littlest Principal always did have a soft spot for a lot of his former students. Though he'd be quick to deny such notions for the sake of fairness to the others in his employ.

"All Might-sensei! Nezu-san! Izuku reporting in!" Izuku said jovially, giving them a salute followed by a quick bow.

**"Ah, Young Midoriya, I must say, your costume looks great!" **

"You think so!? I also have this belt buckle made to be an homage to you! Look!" Izuku exclaimed cheerfully, showing off the buckle that resembled All Might's own, but only smaller.

"Oh? You never told me your successor was such a fanboy, All Might." Nezu said with a chuckle.

"Ah, Principal Nezu knows?" Izuku asked, giving All Might a questioning look.

**"That he does, in fact, most of the faculty knows, er... Actually the entire faculty knows."** All Might said, rather sheepishly.

"Mou~ And you said it was top secret." Izuku said with a pout that looked rather out of place with the outfit he was wearing.

"Perhaps this conversation would be better off saved for later, wouldn't you say?" Nezu said with a soft chuckle, halting whatever All Might was about to say by gesturing towards the approaching students.

The rather apprehensive looking students.

**"Young Midoriya... You didn't do that thing that you do, did you?"** All Might asked, giving his protègè a pointed look.

"Maaaaaybe just a little?" Izuku said with the same coy look a trouble-making kid would have.

All Might just let out a heavy sigh and gave him a look that promised a talk later.

Izuku just smiled back.

And Nezu just giggled.

It was then that the other students finally made their way to the entrance of the mock city where All Might, Nezu, and Izuku were conversing.

And they were all still sluggish.

**"RIGHT THEN!"** All Might bellowed out suddenly, snapping the students out of their stupor.

**"LISTEN UP YOUNG ZYGOTES! WHAT WE ARE DOING NOW IS AN INDOOR BATTLE, YOU WILL BE PAIRED UP AND DIVIDED INTO TWO TEAMS, HEROES AND VILLAINS. THE OBJECTIVE FOR THIS VILLAIN TEAM IS TO KEEP THE HEROES FROM RETRIEVING A BOMB OR SIMPLY OUTRIGHT SUBDUING THEM."**

"And the Hero team's objective is to retrieve the bomb, simply touch it, or for capturing the villains with the provided capture tape." Nezu supplied.

**"ANY QUESTIONS?"**

"Because if not," Nezu began, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "The teams have already been decided, it'll simply be a roll of the dice to see who will fight who."

**LIME BREAK**

**[Okay, this is sane me speaking here, and I regret to inform you all, that this'll just be half of the chapter, the other half is still being rewritten because halfway through writing this I've switched out the tea for a bottle of Jack and it was honestly a very bad idea, and also cause I'm really damn busy and if I didn't cut this in half it would've been a good long while before you guys get any new update. The original ANs of this chapter will not be rewritten even though it's a few weeks old, so you'll all get to sorta meet me when I'm crazier than normal. One good news is that I actually DO have a new phone now! It cost me more than I would've liked, but it's worth it. Writing wouldn't be such a problem now that my phone isn't possessed by a demented goat. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll seeyall next time. Oh, and shout-out to beenjammin0421 for being a bro. Thanks man.] **


	8. School days and Battle trials 2

Toru was nervous

Very nervous.

Obviously, it was not without reason.

Multiple reasons really, one was that she just witnessed Todoroki flash freeze an entire building, and it had unnerved her. Afterall, she felt the cold even from where she was in the observation room.

Or maybe it was just cause she was naked.

Oh yeah, that was also another reason she was nervous.

Her "hero costume" consists of a pair of gloves and shoes. And literally nothing else. She was as naked as the day she was born.

And she even though she was invisible, she still felt flustered at the thought of it all.

The fact that Mineta was ogling at her didn't help at all.

And the last, and most probably, the definite reason for her nervousness, was Izuku Midoriya.

Her partner for the exercise at hand.

Toru had been forced into sitting beside the verdette due to the fact that they were partners, and she was being bombarded with what she could only describe as a category five Mumble Storm, with Izuku simultaneously writing down notes in a notebook he had pulled from somewhere.

Now normally this wouldn't have bothered her, she'd seen worse habits after all, but the fact that she had overheard him perfectly deduce the outcome of the first fight where Tokoyami and Aoyama would suffer defeat at the hands of Jiro and Sato, due to the incompatibility of Dark Shadow's inherent weakness and Aoyama's natural gleam, and although it was obvious in hindsight, his near perfect prediction still had her on edge.

But that wasn't the only thing.

Izuku had mumbled out scenario after scenario, after scenario.

And all of them seemed creepily possible.

Almost like Izuku could predict the future.

But just as Toru steeled her nerves to try and tell Izuku to quiet down, or at least to let her in on his notes, Izuku's head had snapped to the side to look at her.

He quickly blinked twice, tilted his head to the side, blinked thrice more, and said:

"You're cold."

Toru had been about to say was silenced by that.

"What?" She quietly asked after a moment.

"I said you're cold; you're shivering. Do you want to borrow my hero costume's jacket?" Izuku asked, concern clearly plastered on his face and eyes.

"Oh, it's fine, it's only a little chilly, I'm just not used to... You know, being in my 'hero costume'...But how'd you know?" Toru replied.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get used to it in time, but what do you mean how'd I know?" Izuku questioned with a furrowed brow.

"Cause I'm invisible?" Toru said, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Which it was, to be fair.

But what wasn't obvious however, was Izuku's reaction.

Which was to unabashedly laugh out loud, and say, almost jokingly:

"Just cause you're invisible, doesn't mean I can't see you, Hakagure-san."

Which had the unfortunate effect of drawing the class' attention to them both.

But before anyone(Iida) could've scolded him, Izuku had simply waved them off as he stifled his laughter, and with a still amused grin, said:

"Fight's not over yet guys, Sero-kun's gonna fight back."

And it was true enough.

Despite the fact that he was frozen to the floor, Sero had still managed to make due by spreading an astounding amount of tape around him, Koda, and the bomb, preventing Shoko from reaching the bomb.

"Huh, well I guess it wasn't as one-sided as I thought." Mina mused.

"Kero, I would've been completely incapacitated by that much ice; that room would be freezing right now." Tsuyu added in.

"Oh sure, Sero makes sticky white stuff in school and no one bats an eye, but if I do it I'm some kind of degenerate." Mineta mumbled out.

And while everyone was collectively staring at the midget with disgust, Izuku took that opportunity to turn his attention back to Toru.

"Anyway, Hagakure-san, I was serious about letting you borrow my jacket you know." Izuku said with a small smile.

"That's really sweet of you, but I was kinda also being serious when I asked you how you knew I was cold." Toru replied with a frown, not that Izuku would've seen it.

"And I was serious when I said that just because you were invisible, doesn't mean that I couldn't see you, you know." Izuku countered with a smile.

Which just made Toru's frown deepen, this had always been a touchy subject for her, because despite her bubbly attitude, she's not always a happy girl.

Sometimes, she just wanted people to notice her without her prompting.

Which is damn near impossible, what with the nature of her Quirk.

Even her parents could control their own invisibilities, she had just been unlucky enough to get a mutation type invisibility Quirk instead of a transformation type of invisibility.

Which is one of the reasons she's trying to be a hero, because being a hero would mean a lot of people would be able to notice her, it would mean that people would acknowledge her existence even if she was being quiet.

But here she was, having one of her biggest insecurities get, perhaps unintentionally, stepped on by one of her classmates.

So, with that in mind, she had prepared to voice out her thoughts, because if she didn't, there was no way Izuku could've known her displeasure at his teasing, he couldn't even see her frown.

At least, that's what she originally thought...

Because before she could have even opened her mouth, Izuku had recoiled back, almost in shock.

"Wh-why're you looking at me like that for? Was it something I said?" Izuku said, a look of shocked confusion painted clearly on the verdette's face.

Toru took a minute to process that.

"Wait... So you really can see me?!?" Toru exclaimed in an over excited whisper-shout.

"Er... Figuratively speaking I suppose, like how you can feel people's emotions even before they show them or how you can feel people staring at you from behind, like a sort of passive perception, although, to be honest, I've got to actually focus on you in order to 'see' you clearly." Izuku said, his cheeks dusted with the barest hints of a blush.

"O-oh... I see." Toru was admittedly a little disappointed at that, but before she could've lamented on that however, All Might had garnered her attention by loudly declaring the Hero team's -Shoko's group's- victory.

Toru let out a quiet sigh at that, for a second, she had thought that she would finally be able to interact with someone who could see her for who she was, in a rather literal sense.

Of course, now that she thought about it, if Midoriya really could've seen her, the fact that she was currently naked would've been a massive problem.

Toru let out a sigh, running a hand through her short hair, and thoroughly blocking out Momo's explanations on who did the best and why; she'd already heard about it in Izuku's mumble storm anyways.

More importantly though, was that she was having another one of *those, moods.

The kind of mood that had her feeling everything and nothing at the same time.

The kind of mood that made her feel like she had a weight on her shoulders.

That kind of mood that just put an empty pit in her chest.

The kind of mood that made her go quiet, and consequently go truly invisible.

She hated that mood.

It wasn't until Uraraka, Iida, Pony, and Mina begun making their to the building where they'd get their test that she had begun to shrug off the mood; half-heartedly offering her new friends luck in their test.

And it was also when the other teams had returned to the observation room, with Shoko bringing along a cold wind.

Toru had been halfway through a shiver when she had felt the warm weight of a jacket get placed on her shoulders.

To the side, Izuku was giving her a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Izuku simply nodded and went back to taking notes.

**LINE BREAK**

Tsuyu was... In simple terms, a little annoyed.

Why was she annoyed?

Todoroki.

Well, that's not exactly true, she was simply annoyed at the fact that Todoroki had brought a cold front with her.

Due to the nature of her Quirk, the cold had an adverse effect on her...

It made her sleepy.

Truly, twas a horrible weakness.

But, it would seem that she wasn't the only one who was cold, evidently, Toru also seemed cold, if Midoriya giving her his jacket was anything to go by.

"Kero, that's nice of him." Tsu thought out loud.

Off to her side, Bakugo grunted.

"What's the matter Froggy, you jealous of See-through?" He asked, and although it had sounded like an insult, Tsuyu was keen enough to realize that that was simply how Bakugo was.

"No." She answered bluntly.

"I just thought that what Midoriya-kun did was rather sweet."

Katsuki just grunted again.

"Of course, that's just how the nerd is."

Tsuyu blinked at that, giving the ash-blonde a questioning look.

She could've sworn he sounded fond there.

"Dont give me that look Froggy. I don't have a jacket to give you." Bakugo said.

"That's not what I was going to ask, kero."

"The answer is yes, I've known that nerd for forever... Unless you're asking me if I'm dating Deku, then the answer is no." Bakugo answered with a groan.

"Oh... You get asked that a lot don't you?" Tsuyu asked.

"More than you know, Froggy. More than you know." Baguko said with a long-suffering sigh and giving Tsuyu a once over.

"Your Quirk makes you a lot like a frog doesn't it?" Baguko added rhetorically.

And before Tsuyu could answer, Baguko closed his right hand into a fist, releasing a small muffled explosion within his enclosed palm.

And when he opened his hand, a warm blanket of heat washed over their immediate vicinity.

"My Quirk let's me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat in my palms, and I can detonate it at will. It took a bit of work, but I can control the amount of heat and force it creates."

"Just tell me if you feel cold again."

"... Kero, you know, you're not as bad as you seem Bakugo-kun." Tusyu said.

"That implies that I'm less than perfect. I take offense to that." Bakugo replied in his usual gruff tone of voice.

It was difficult to tell whether he was joking or not.

Tsuyu just rolled her eyes.

"...and that's why I believe that Shoji-san is the MVP of this match." Momo concluded out loud. Again.

Much to Katsuki's annoyance.

But the growl was only halfway out of his throat when Izuku's eyes zeroed in on Katsuki with a small glare.

'Don't.' he had mouthed.

And Katsuki reluctantly settled down.

"Something the matter Bakugo-kun?" Tsuyu asked quietly.

"No. Why are you asking." Katsuki growled back.

"Cause that's the second time you've nearly pounced on Yaoyorozu-san." She answered simply.

"Tsk. Well ya got me there; Highclass is going get herself killed one day thinking she knows everything." Katsuki answered, directing a glare at Momo.

"Kero, what makes you say that? She seems to have been right in her assessments so far." Tsuyu asked curiously, tilting her head towards Momo.

"Yeah, but it's the way she thinks that's going to bite her in the ass one day. If she keeps relying on _'knowing'_ everything, then chaos theory will wreck her shit sooner or later. Even Nezu never relies on any one plan to succeed, said so himself in the few interviews he's attended. Hell, before Quirks were a thing some old wise-ass even said that _'no plan survives contact with the enemy'_. She's a thinker, a decent one yeah, but in a world where there's people who can literally move faster than thought, she ain't gonna last." Katsuki explained.

"Kero... So essentially, you just want her to be more paranoid about things, yes?" Tsuyu asked, blinking up at the blonde.

"Hey, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't an invisibility-Quirk using villain waiting to maul your face off." Katsuki replied easily.

"Point... But where did you even learn stuff like that?"

Katsuki just looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and said:

"Deku. Nerd knows more than you'd think."

"I see." Tsuyu said, sweeping her gaze over to the verdette.

"So... Who do you think would win this then?" Tsuyu asked, bringing her gaze back to Bakugo.

"Personally, I'm betting on Roundface and Glasses, cause Pinky and Pony's Quirks are way too dangerous, and unless they've practiced using em against actual people and learned proper control, then Roundface's team can blitz them with a combo, but it could also go the other way around, where Pinky's team just holds down their positions; in a defensive battle against two melee Quirks they'd be at an advantage if they hunker down, I've seen Pony use her horns, she's hard to deal with if she manages to set up." Bakugo said.

"Hm... I see, but don't you have the same problem as them then? What with your Quirk being explosions and all, and why does Pony not have a nickname?" Tsuyu asked.

"Nope, y'see I've had plenty of practice against Deku and Shroomish since I was a kid, that and I don't give a shit if people can't handle what I'm bringing. And I honestly can't think up a name for Pony that isn't too offensive, so I'm just sticking to her name, I'd rather do that then get my jaw broken. " Bakugo replied easily.

"I see."

And then that last part finally registered in Tsuyu's mind.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were going to have your jaw broken if make an offensive nickname for her?" She asked.

"Yeah, I-"

**"AND BEGIN!"**

All Might's enthusiastic yell cut off their conversation. And almost immediately after, every pair of eyes in the observation room zeroed in on the four students.

**LINE BREAK**

Uraraka felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest.

It was a mixture of excitement, fear, and a massive dose of adrenaline.

The fact that her helmet's visor had a horn lodged in it kinda made things worse for her heart.

She turned to the left to assess her partner, Iida.

He was worse off.

Uraraka didn't know if it was the fact that he was wearing more protective gear, or the fact that he was simply the bigger target, but Mina and Pony had hit him twice as hard with their Quirks, acid had eaten through parts of his armor, and along with the holes and dents Pony's horns had left on it, it had overall made Iida look like a post-apocalyptic survivor.

"It would appear that they are dead set on keeping up their positions... Truth be told, I'm rather impressed." Iida remarked.

"Yeah, it's kinda the smart thing to do really, you're faster than both of them combined." Uraraka replied, yanking out the horn lodged in her visor and assessing the damage.

"Fighting against ranged Quirks sucks." She complained with a pout as she placed her helmet to the side; the cracks prevented her from seeing through it, rendering it all but useless to her now.

"Quite... And here I was thinking that fighting them in the hallway was difficult." Iida said.

"Yeah... Lucky we had found that crate huh?" Uraraka agreed, casting a glance towards the ruined hallway and the wrecked wooden crate that they had used her Quirk on and then utilized by Iida as a battering ram to break through their defenses in the tight confines of the hallway.

"Yeah, too bad we can't fit it through the door, having a shield would be wonderful against such destructive Quirks." Iida said.

"Hmm... But we can fit you through the door." Uraraka mumbled.

Iida frowned at that.

"Yes, but did you forget what we are up against?" He said, taking Uraraka's helmet and sticking it right in front of the doorway.

And it was immediately shot with a horn traveling at roughly the speed of a very fast horn.

"Yeah... But what if you were faster than they could hit? We only have a couple of minutes left. Might as well try it right?" Uraraka offered.

"True... But I don't think I can out speed both the acid and the horns at once, especially since the doorway's too small, and going through a window would roughly have the same outcome, quite sad that I am currently not as fast as my brother." Iida lamented with a sigh.

"But what if you were lighter?" Uraraka said, holding up her palm and showing him the pads on her fingers.

The grin on her face was very reminiscent of a certain green-haired, green-eyed classmate of theirs.

It had ever so slightly spooked Iida.

"I think Midoriya-san is a bad influence on you." Iida mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you just said."

"I said that it's worth a shot, we don't really have much to lose anyway... Aside from maybe some bodily harm to me. But as as an aspiring hero, I should be able to handle at least this much" Iida said, quickly changing the subject as conviction and valor filled his eyes.

"Okay, then. I'll follow after you just in case." Uraraka said, matching his conviction tenfold as she used her Quirk on him.

And with that, Uraraka placed her hand on Iida, instantly freeing him from gravity's hold, but before he could've floated off, Uraraka had held him down.

"Are you ready?" She asked tentatively.

"As I'll ever be." Iida replied.

And then, with all the strength she could muster, Uraraka hurled Iida into the room Pony and Mina were held up in.

And with the lack of gravity on him, in addition to the boost from his own Quirk, Iida launched forward like a rocket.

And it was only his initial velocity that had prevented him from being thrown back out of the room by the force of the four horns that had impacted his armored form.

As it stood, the only thing that Pony's horns had done was cancel out Iida's momentum.

Which had left him dangling in the air for a brief moment, his hands flailing at his sides in an almost comical fashion.

And it had distracted the two girls on the villain team just long enough for Uraraka to weightlessly rocket into the room herself and snag the bomb right in front of them all.

"Oh... We lost." Mina observed.

"We lost." Pony mirrored with a pout.

**"AND THE HERO TEAM WINS!"**

"Oh, we won." Uraraka observed.

"Yes... Now would you be so kind as to deactivate your Quirk and get me down from here?" Iida asked... From the ceiling.

"Oh! Right, sorry Iida-kun. Release!"

And one small concussion from falling from the ceiling later, Iida learned to watch his wordings from then on.

And then they made their way back into the observation room.

Right into an argument between Katsuki and... What appears to be most of the class.

"For the last fucking time, that fight could've gone either fucking way!" Katsuki declared angrily.

"And yet, the results clearly showed otherwise." Momo returned, with the most of the other students nodding in agreement behind her.

Mostly just nodding cause Katsuki looked about to blow at any moment and they did NOT want to know what an explosion that can launch a ball almost an entire kilometer away felt like to their faces.

Momo standing up to him was just her being a true Yaoyorozu.

"Fucking Highclass, why I oughta-"

"Excuse me!? But what is going on here?!" Iida yelled out, chopping his hand forward.

And before any of the students could've answered that, Nezu piped up:

"Why, it's quite clear that's it's an argument young Iida, did you hit your head that hard?" The small mammal said cheerfully, effectively shutting up the entire room aside from Bakugo and Momo, who were still arguing.

"I- No! That's not the problem here, sensei! Why are you not stopping them?" Iida asked exasperatedly, arms still robotically flailing about.

"Cause it's fun to watch." He answered simply, chuckling to himself as he said so.

Beside him, All Might just sighed.

"And before you ask me young Iida, Nezu specifically told me not to interfere." The number one hero said.

Iida just choked on whatever words he was about to say there.

And in a last bid to try to regain some normalcy, Iida turned to the only person he knew could reel in Bakugo.

Izuku.

"Midoriya-san, why don''t you try to step in?" He asked.

But much to his dismay, the verdette simply shrugged and said:

"Cause Kacchan's right."

That, unfortunately, had just drew in Momo's ire.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" She asked, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Not noticing how his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"And another thing," Momo added before Izuku could've answered. "What's with the guns? Those are highly impractical, and highly dangerous support equipment given the fact that you have an enhancement Quirk and not an accuracy or homing Quirk like all the other marksmanship heroes have."

Izuku just continued glaring at her, with Momo returning his glare back with one of her own.

But just when he seemed about to answer her however, his eyes turned towards All Might, and then the verdette just let out a sigh.

"We don't have time to argue about petty little things like this. We're on a schedule. If you really want to discuss this, we can have a debate in the classroom later."

And without so much as a glance back, he walked off, beckoning Toru to follow him.

Sadly, that just made Momo all the more irate.

"You can't just walk out on this, those guns could be dangerous! You would be endangering the lives of our classmates if you're not careful!" She declared.

Izuku was halfway out the doorway by then, but Momo's statement had stopped him.

And faster than any of them could've seen, Izuku whirled around, his arm flicking forward, and a deafening bang rang out.

It wasn't until Izuku blew away the smoke from his pistol's barrel that realization kicked in.

Izuku had just fired one of his guns.

"Wh-"

"Holy shit!"

"Dude!??"

"Midoriya-san!!"

Whatever else anyone was about to say was cut off by Izuku, who addressed Katsuki with an almost bored tone of voice.

"Did that hurt Kacchan?" He asked in a drawl that rivaled Aizawa's own.

"No, felt like a fucking flu shot." Katsuki replied gruffly, looking at the small darkening bruise on his bicep with a disapproving frown.

"Well there you go then, Yaoyorozu-san, perfectly safe." Izuku said with an obviously fake smile.

"And if you still feel like U.A. would be stupid enough to give a first-year student anything more than rubber bullets with relatively low stopping power, then I'll leave my rifle here, she's got bullets that are only ever so slightly stronger then what I have in my pistols, but I'll forgo using her if it makes you feel better." He added, making Momo flinch with the unmistakable sting of his sass and unslinging Kiro from his back and placing it by the wall before he made his way outside.

And this time, no one stopped him from walking away.

The silence he left behind was thick enough to cut with a knife.

The quiet was only broken by the soft chuckle from Nezu that permeated the air.

"Well, I dare say that young Midoriya won that argument, wouldn't you say so young Yaoyorozu?" The principal stated laughingly.

Momo only nodded dumbly at that, her eyes still glued to where Izuku had just SHOT Katsuki.

"Now, I think that it would be prudent for the remaining students due to participate in this round to carry on, wouldn't you all agree?"

Nezu received three quiet affirmations from Kirishima, Denki, and Toru before they headed out.

And once those three were out, Nezu turned his eyes back towards Bakugo and Momo.

"Now, weren't you two arguing about something? There still isn't a clear winner from either side. I would like to see a

conclusion from either of you two: who's in the right, and who needs to accept being wrong." Nezu said, the twinkle in his eyes were a clear indication that this was something neither Momo or Bakugo could come out of unscathed unless they finished their argument.

Neither of them said anything, that is until Bakugo looked to the screens.

"How about a bet then. Whoever wins the bet is the one who's right." He said.

"Oh? Well that seems interesting. Yaoyorozu-san, are you interested?"

"... What are we betting on?" Momo said after a while, the shock of seeing a classmate get shot was slowly weaning over.

"Whoever wins this round. I'm betting on Deku and See-through." Katsuki declared.

Momo narrowed her eyes at that.

"Kirishima-san and Denki-san are both well suited to counter close range fighters, which Midoriya-san and Toru-san are, and while Midoriya does have... Those guns, we just saw that they dealt almost no damage to you, the most likely winners of this bout should be Denki-san and Kirishima-san. I'll take that wager then. I propose that the Hero team wins this." Momo said, the fire in her eyes reigniting with her deceleration.

"Hah. Deku's gonna wreck them." Katsuki grinned back.

**"Did you really have to pour gas over the fire Nezu?"** All Might whispered to the principal.

"No, but this is more fun." Nezu answered.

**LINE BREAK**

Okay, Toru was nervous again, well, that would've implied that she had stopped being nervous at some point earlier.

She was actually just more nervous now.

Now it was her turn to join in the battle simulation, after watching Iida with his Engine Quirk and Uraraka's with her Gravity Nullification Quirk only get a shaky victory against Mina with her dangerous Acid Quirk, and Pony's deceitfully versatile Horn Cannon Quirk. [whose outcome had been once again predicted by Izuku; apparently Iida's last minute blitz-charge to try and secure the bomb was one of the many ways Izuku theorized that they would win.]

Now, Toru was half convinced that it would be near impossible to stand out Quirkwise, in her class.

But that's a problem for another day. Right now, Toru has to deal with an irritated looking Izuku.

"Um... Midoriya-kun, are you okay?" Toru asked.

Izuku just looked at her for a moment.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Was he doing a breathing exercise?

"I'm fine Hakagure-san, just... Irked is all. But I'm better now."

"Oh that's good... Now uh... What do you think we should do? I'm not too confident in one-on-one fights, but I can sneak up on people relatively well." Toru put in, hooping that they could plan an ambush, or something along those lines.

She did not expect Izuku to pat her head however.

"That's a good point Hakagure-san, but we're not going to sit and wait for them to come to us." Izuku said, hand still on top her head.

"We're not?" Toru squeaked out.

"Nope. We'll be the ones leading them around."

For a moment, Toru could've sworn Izuku's grin looked almost sinister.

**LINE BREAK**

"Uh... What's Midoriya doing?"

"Why's he unbuttoning his jacket?"

"Is... Is he shooting all the lights off??"

"Kero... He's scheming something isn't he?"

"Wait. Are they just going going to leave the bomb there??"

"Deku's going to wreck them."

"I hope Deku-kun goes easy on them..."

**And, it's a short one...**

**Apologies for that, but this chapter kicked my ass, I had to rewrite it many times over cause of fucking reasons.**

**Anyhow, next chapter we'll see Izuku's fight and then it'll be Momo against Katsuki. Fun. But hopefully I can put it out faster than this one.**

**Yes Momo will be in the harem. But be patient, she's one of the ones that'll come later in the story (pun fucking intended cause lemons are a thing.)**

**And to those of you that didn't notice, I have two other MHA stories up:**

**Chainsaw Man and The Chain Warden**

**I have others planned, but all in due time.**

**Now, there's something I wanted to ask of you all...**

**I know that this story has well over 400 favorites and over 500 follows now [which is absolutely fantastic!!]**

**But there's something you all need to know about me, I'm a stubborn as hell guy. And I set up a challenge for myself a long while ago. And I want out now.**

**So long story short, I need you all to help me reach 500 favorites. Please, I am begging you all for this.**

**And when we get to that, I'll set up a discord server for us.**

**You can all yell at me there to your hearts content.**

**So yeah...**

**And also here's a list of titles of future stories, have fun guessing the plot.**

**King of Blades, Deku**

**Blessed and Possessed**

**The Kraken Priest**

**Titan of the Depths**

**The Aspect of Starlight**

**Summoner Shenanigans**

**Nightfall**

**Twilight of the Thundergod**

**The Blood Stained Hero: Deku (Title for this epitaph is still under work)**


	9. Server's up!

**Terribly sorry to to this whole announcement chapter thing, but the server is up! [and if I waited to do this when I finished the chapter, then it would've taken a while]**

**discordDOTggSLASHQ67x54H**

**Just replace the dot and slash with an actual "." and "/"**

**I'll do announcements and more in the server, and as promised, y'all can yell at me there. Just don't touch my hubby.**

**And yes, I'll delete this the moment I update the actual chapter. Have a good day/evening/afternoon peeps.**

**-Wade**


	10. School days and Battle trials 3

**AN: I'm alive!**

Denki wasn't exactly sure what to think about his green-haired classmate anymore.

One moment he seemed like an innocent cinnamon roll that he had needed to take under his wing to teach him the ways of flirting, the next moment he let out an oppressive aura that damn near made him short-circuit himself.

And there was also the fact that he just shot a classmate _with an actual fucking gun_ just to prove a point.

And now he was hearing gunshots ring out from within the building he and Kirishima was about to go into.

Yup. Denki is a little scared at the moment.

"Ok, full disclosure here, Kirishima, I'm a little nervous at the moment." The electric blonde confessed.

"Really? Personally, I'm getting pumped up." Kirishima replied, his shark-toothed grin was wider than ever.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you can just use your Quirk to keep yourself safe when Midoriya shoots you!" Denki exclaimed.

"Oh... That's true... Tell you what, if anything happens, I'll be your shield then." Kirishima offered.

"Really? I'd appreciate that!" Kaminari said, relief flowing through him.

And before any more bromance could've been had, All Might's booming voice had signaled the beginning of their trial:

**"BEGIN"**

"Ready?" Kirishima asked.

"As I'll ever be."

And without any further delays, they slammed the double doors of the building open.

**LINE BREAK**

He could feel it.

The blood rushing in his ears.

The cold kiss of the stale air in the room he was in.

His own breath; a controlled, and steady action.

The touch of the familiar metal of his guns.

The way his hair itched to be freed from the tight ponytail he had it in.

The twitch of his trigger fingers.

The static in his ear that signaled Toru getting into position.

And the eerie smile growing on his face.

Izuku had lectured Kacchan multiple times in controlling his emotions during a fight; because in truth, Izuku was much the same as his friend; they both enjoyed a damn good fight, but he knew just how important emotions came into play in a battle.

After all, he was an empath in his past life, emotions were once like a physical thing to him, something tangible, something he could once see, something he once felt, and at times, something he could taste. And something he could bend to his will.

Grayson had learned to master that ability.

And albeit to a lesser extent, Izuku had too.

And if there was any empathic Quirk user who could see peer into his emotions now...

They would see a storm restrained.

**"BEGIN"**

All Might's voice cut a path through the air, even as the door near violently swung open; kicked open by an overly enthusiastic Kirishima.

He was the first to feel the barrage of 'bullets' Izuku had fired.

To the redhead's credit, he had activated his Quirk in the nick of time, shielding himself from most of the damage.

But not all of it, even from the distance Izuku could see a bruise forming on Kirishima's cheek.

Izuku's grin wided at that.

And in the next second, he was right in front of the hero team, his foot sailing through the air and connecting with Kirishima's crossed arms, breaking the hardening user's guard and opening him up to the follow-up punch Izuku threw.

It was immediately after that moment that electricity filled Izuku's vision.

But with Kirishima so close to him, Denki's couldn't have risked anything more than a paltry sum of what his Quirk could have offered, leaving Izuku free to simply shrug off the weak attack and disengage.

It was less then ten seconds into the match and already things had gotten interesting.

"You Heroes are all the same. Nothing but a bunch of overzealous bigots and idiots." Izuku snarled out. The lack of light in the room failing to hide his glare.

"If you really think you've got what it takes to stop us then step right on up." Izuku taunted, a wide grin on his face, and his arms spread out to the side of him.

Kaminari was at a loss for words. Too dumbstruck with surprise to respond.

The lack of an answer just caused Izuku to growl as he aimed his guns at Kaminari and unloaded the mags.

But to his surprise, Kirishima had gotten enough of a breather, and had shielded the blonde with his own body, causing the bullets to simply bounce off of his Quirk hardened skin.

Izuku had simply let out a _Tsk_ and dashed up the stairs.

**LINE BREAK**

"What the heck was that about?" Kaminari blurted out as Izuku made his way up the stairs.

"Uh, a gun?" Kirishima offered.

"Two guns?"

"Not what I was talking about dude. What was up with Midoriya? I get him shooting at us and stuff, but did he really have to smack talk us like that?"

"Oh, that. He was probably just getting into the role of being a villain." Kirishima offered with a shrug.

"And come on, we can't just sit and wait, we're training to be heroes we gotta man up and match Midoriya-kun's enthusiasm!" Kirishima added with a determined grin.

Kaminari just let out a sigh and mirrored Kirishima's grin with his own.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hagakure-san, they're on their way up. Are you ready?" Izuku voiced, hand on the communicator on his ear.

"Ready and waiting by the stairs to the third floor! We'll get those heroes, boss! Nyehehe~" Hakagure responded, enthusiastically getting in her role as a villainess.

Izuku simply chuckled in response as he fully unbuttoned off his jacket, letting it flutter about around himself as he ran.

**LINE BREAK**

Hardening. That was the official name of Kirishima's Quirk. On the surface, it simply gave him the ability to more durable than most people.

But people were more than the sum of their Quirks.

Case in point, coupled with his 'sheer manliness' and the fact that he managed get a proper running start this time, Kirishima had effectively barreled through the what could only be described as an obstacle course encapsulated in the space of a hallway, like a freight train.

The only problem was that the hallway was dark. Courtesy of Izuku having shot out the lights.

And as previously stated, the hallway emulated the spirit of an obstacle course with the sheer amount of debris in it.

Seriously, Kirishima broke through like five goddamn cabinets already.

And there was also the fact that Izuku was taking potshots at them from just beyond their line of sight, the light from his gun's barrels illuminating his gloved hand and hero costume's jacket.

"COME ON MIDORIYA! THAT'S NOT MANLY, DUDE!" Kirishima yelled indignantly.

"You've yelled that five times already man, give it up and just keep chasing him." Kaminari exasperatedly said as he ran behind the redhead, conviently out of the way of the bullets being fired at them concurrently.

"YEAH BUT-"

Whatever else Kirishima had been about to say was silenced as another rubber bullet bounced off of his head, fueling the redhead's anger as he let out an angry warcry...

Only for him to slip on something wet and then subsequently faceplant onto the cold hard floor.

And then Kaminari fell on top of him.

"This is so not manly!" Came Kirishima's muffled complaint.

And just as Kaminari was about to respond with something unforgivingly sarcastic at that, they heard Izuku's voice somewhere in front of them.

"Good, they've tripped up, I just have to stall them for a few minutes longer Hagakure-san"

That had riled up the Hero team, they will _not_ be timed out.

**LINE BREAK**

"They're... Really just being lead around aren't they?" Kyoka observed with in bored tone of voice.

"This feels weird to watch if I'm being honest." Mina confessed.

"Mhmm, I can imagine. But this is what happens when you get tunnel vision, children. There was a risk to this plan, but it had been executed perfectly."* All Might commented.

Katsuki just snorted at that.

"Even if it wasn't, that green haired bastard has contingency plans. Always does." The irritation was palpable in his voice.

"You sound like you're mad at him kero." Tsuyu voiced.

"That's because I am! You have no idea how many of his plans involved some stupid annoying shit that'd fucking blindside the fuck out of you!" Katsuki growled out, eyes twitching in anger.

Even to this day Katsuki was still ever so slightly traumatized about bread.

Fucking, bread of all things!

**LINE BREAK**

THERE.

FINALLY.

Kirishima and Kaminari had _finally_ gotten past the second floor and were making their way up the stairs to the third floor.

Only for them to meet a dark hallway once again.

"OH COME ON!" Kirishima yelled out, throwing his hands up in irritation.

And then immediately bringing them in a cross guard over his face as a gun shot rang out.

"I am so breaking those guns when I get my hands on them." Kirishima growled out as he activated his Quirk again, and once again charged through the hallway, following after the sounds of Izuku's footfalls and occasionally gunshots.

Kaminari was too short of breath to give any sort of response, seriously, having to vault across all the debris Kirishima broke through was a pain.

_'WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY EVEN GET ALL THOSE CABINETS AND DESKS??'_ He thought to himself.

But, luckily for them, the Villain team seemed to have ran out of things to litter in this hallway, giving the Hero team some leeway at the very least.

**BANG**

If you ignored all the gunshots that is.

**BANG**

Seriously, the rubber bullets were useless on them anyways, they were barely even an inconvenience now that Kaminari and Kirishima was used to the spacing and pace they needed to keep the bullets from hitting the more vulnerable Kaminari.

**BANG**

And with the considerable lack of things in their way, it would only be a matter of time before they catch up to Midoriya.

**BANG**

**BANG**

_Click_

Wait...

_Click_

WAIT.

_Click_

He was out of bullets!

It was then that Kaminari had gotten a second wind and a newfound determination.

"Finally!" The blonde yelled out, charging forward and closing the distance between himself and Izuku by a good margin.

Until finally, they found themselves barreling through a door and in the middle of an empty room.

An empty room at the end of the building. With no bomb in sight.

And no Izuku either.

Just Kaminari and a floating jacket, with a pair of guns and a pair of gloves.

"Gotcha~" Came Toru's cheerful, sugary sweet voice.

"Wh- HOW?? Where's Midoriya??"

"Bro, what do you mean... WHERE'S MIDORIYA??" Kirishima yelled out as he caught up with his teammate.

"Hehhhh~ wouldn't you two want to know." Toru giggled, the floating jacket wiggling around in a way that denoted Toru currently squirming with giddiness.

"But since you two are just the _cutest_ little heroes, maybe I'll tell you!" Toru said, dragging out her words in a sickly sweet manner; she was maybe getting into her role a little _too_ well.

"He's... RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!" Toru yelled out, one finger held up to her ear.

The dumbfounded hero team only had a moment to react as the door behind them burst from its hinges and exploded forward, carried off by the momentum of a One for All empowered shoulder tackle.

**"I AM HERE."** Izuku snarled out in a sick parody of All Might's catchphrase as he charged forward with the door like a battering ram, not unlike Uraraka and Iida's strategy with the crate earlier.

Kaminari had managed to leap out of the way, but Kirishima had been hit directly, and while the damage was mostly negated by his Quirk, he was still knocked back a fair distance away as Izuku shoved the door, along with Kirishima, away.

Kaminari had no time to gawk, he was tired of this whole thing already, and Toru was just at the edge of his effective range. So with an energized yell, he let out one of his stronger attacks.

**"THUNDERSHOCK"**

Kaminari grinned at the startled "eep" Toru let out, and then immediately flinched as he just realized he was attacking a girl.

'_Keep it together man, it's called battle practice for a reason_' He thought to himself.

But he didn't need to worry for long, as Izuku had ran over and pulled out Toru from the attack, hugging the invisible girl against himself.

"Ne~ and you call yourself a hero? What kind of hero just goes and attacks my cute little partner like that huh?" Izuku goaded, glaring at the electric blonde.

"Y-yeah, he was being a meanie boss, that really hurt! Mou~" Toru said, her playful pout, and blushing face evident in her voice.

"Tsk, no one hurts my partner, hero; guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson then."

"Oi. I'm not out yet." Kirishima huffed, tossing the door off himself with a groan. He was really starting to get tried now.

"Oh buuuu~, and here I was thinking I get to see my boss act like my knight and beat up your partner. Now I gotta keep fighting too." Toru bemoaned, shrugging off Izuku's jacket and taking off the gloves, rendering her completly invisible, aside from her shoes that is.

"Well at the very least, these heroes are tenacious. You remember the plan partner?" Izuku asked, shifting into a low fighting stance as he faced Kaminari infront of him, just as Toru was facing Kirishima behind him.

"Yup! Sure do! You're supposed to face Kaminari-kun and I'm... Gonna jump on your back!" Toru said aloud, doing just that.

"And then we execute plan A-3!" Izuku yelled out as he felt Toru's arms gripped tightly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, a manic grin on his face as the telltale signs of his Quirk sprang to life, enveloping him in an electric green aura as red veins of power snaked across his skin.

"Gyahahahah! NIGERUNDAYO ZUZU!" Toru yelled out.

And then Izuku promptly ran to the far wall of the building, and immediately committed self-defenestration.

Kaminari and Kirishima simply blinked at the sight.

"WHAT THE F-"

**LINE BREAK**

"Well..."

"I mean... They won... At least?"

"I told ya. Stupid annoying shit that'd blindside the fuck outta you." Katsuki grumbled out as he glared at the cheeky looking Midoriya.

"Well come on Froggy, time for us make our way down there."

"Kero. I thought for sure you would've taken some time to enjoy winning the bet more."

Katsuki just snorted and glared at Yaoyorozu.

"I'll be smug about that later. It'll be all the better once we win."

The grin on Katsuki's face was unnerving, to say the least.

Momo glared at the retreating figure of the explosive blonde.

Sure she may have been... Completely wrong about her predictions about the previous match, but no one could've predicted that Izuku would've resorted to such blantly... Annoying tactics.

Granted the part where Izuku planned to keep the hero team consistently on their toes by showing them an immediate threat and then subsequently coercing them into giving chase at the very beginning to prevent them from finding the Bomb that was conviently tucked away in one of the rooms on the second floor was rather smart of him.

And then there was the part where he had Toru switch places with him in order to perform that inevitable pincer maneuver, only to break off from the plan and then run down the timer... By jumping out a window.

"_Sigh,_ Okay, I concede the point. I can see Bakugo's point of view." Momo lamented as she and her partner Mineta made their way out.

That is until Izuku spoke up.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Yaoyorozu-san, there's always merit in a good plan. It's just the fact that life often likes to spit in plans. You just gotta plan for when your plans fails."

There had been a twinkle in Izuku's eyes then. Almost like he knew something she didn't.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it. She had a fight to win.

**LINE BREAK**

"Kero, so what's the plan, do we just come in the front like most of the other hero teams, or do you wanna come from the top?" Tsuyu asked.

"No."

"Kero... No?"

"We're not going in. I'm going in." Katsuki said.

Tsuyu blinked at that.

"You can't just expect to win this on your own. This is a team exc-"

"I know Froggy. That's not what I was trying to say."

"Highclass can make fucking anything. And with the time they have to prepare, that place is going to be filled with traps. A lot of them. You can do whatever à frog can right?"

At Tsuyu's nod Katsuki continued

"Good. Then I need you to trail me from the outside. Best case scenario we can come at them from two sides, worse case is that you come at them after they get me."

"That's a decent plan, kero. But how will you deal with the traps, and what will I do if there's isn't a way for me to get to you in time if we can corner them?"

"I'll deal with the traps by dealing with them. Just trust me on that. As for the other thing."

Katsuki popped open a panel on one of his grenade-like gauntlets and pulled out a small, black, rectangular block.

"This should be more than enough to breach through a wall." He said as he handed it over to Tsuyu.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asked.

"A bomb. Just stick it to a wall and prime it by pressing the two buttons on both ends at once, then stand the fuck away."

"Well... It fits your theme at least. Kero."

**"BEGIN"**

"Well... Time to win this." Katsuki declared, a feral grin growing on his face as he stepped up to the building.

And then the grin subsequently fell off his face as a shotgun went off the moment he opened the doors.

The bean bag round was swatted out of the air with an explosion thanks Katsuki's sheer instinct alone, but it pissed him off, nonetheless.

"That fucking bitch." He growled out.

He was going to massacre them.

**LINE BREAK**

"Are... Are you sure we should just sit here and wait?" Mineta asked nervously.

There was another muffled explosion from somewhere below then and it had cause the midget to flinch. Again.

"It's the best course of action we can take. A direct confrontation against such a versatile and powerful Quirk like Katsuki's explosion would just be asking to lose. We're both more suited to this anyway. With the number of traps I've set up coupled with the amount of your... Balls you've scattered around, they're bound to be caught one way or another. " Momo answered with complete confidence.

"Well... If you say so."

And with that Mineta, continued to ogle at Yaoyorozu.

Momo just frowned at that and made another shotgun, a bo staff was also primed and readied within her mind should she need to create one. Though she doubted that she would.

And then the door to the their room exploded inwards.

A ruffled and highly irrate looking Bakugo stomped in.

There was a bruise on the side of his jaw, and a small layer of rapidly thawing frost on the side of his costume, but that was the only sign of damage on the explosive blonde.

Momo had immediately aimed her shotgun and fired, but Katsuki just swatted the beanbag out of the air like it was no more than an annoying fly.

"Do you know how fucking annoying it is to deal with those fucking toys." Katsuki growled out.

"VERY. Fucking annoying." He added, not waiting for them to answer.

"You know I expect you to be at least a little creative Highclass, you got a Quirk to make whatever you want, and yet you stuck to those fucking toys and weak ass shit like teargas, and sleeping gas canisters. The liquid nitrogen traps for Froggy were clever at least. But not even a single fucking anti personal mine, no satchel charges, not even a fucking firework or some shit? Are you fucking underestimating me, Bitch?"

Katsuki glowered at her, he didn't even fucking bother with the trembling midget.

"Those things are dangerous. They could kill you like nothing, and you want me to use them? On fellow students on the grounds of the fact that if I didn't, I would have been underestimating you? How big is your ego." Momo said as she shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. You'll learn to be humble after we win this exercise. Hopefully it will also teach you to watch that vulgar language of yours." She added as she created a bo staff that she flourished with an ease that betrayed her experience with the weapon.

And slowly, deliberately slowly, Katsuki opened his right fist, and tilted his hand to the side, dropping the pins of several of the gas based traps he had disarmed.

"Bold words from someone who couldn't even make a proper trap."

And as her eyes slipped down to his open palm to look at the pins, Katsuki grinned and used one of his favorite moves.

**"FLASHBANG"**

And as the bright light and incessantly loud ringing filled the room, Katsuki rushed forward, finger pressed at the communicator on his ear.

"NOW, FROGGY NOW! THEY'RE STAGGERED."

The shout had been immediately followed by an explosion from his other hand directed at Momo, who was desperately rubbing her eyes to get her vision back.

Katsuki had expected her to be down for the count from the blast, but he had either held back too much, or she was more tenacious than he thought. Probably both.

As it stood, Momo had simply been knocked back, singed and hurt, but still in fighting condition.

At the far side of the room, Froggy was already fighting the midget, having came in from the hole in the wall she blasted through with the breaching charge Katsuki had given her.

At least the midget would be occupied now. His sticky orbs would've been annoying to deal with.

With a yell, Katsuki rushed forward.

Only falter at the last moment as Highclass began creating something via her Quirk, her glowing forearm keeping Katsuki wary.

Only for Katsuki to stare dumbly at a simple shield. Just a fucking shield. He'd stopped in his tracks expecting something more, but he only got a shield.

A shield that was quickly thrown like a frizbee towards him.

The thing had been easy enough to dodge.

But the stun grenades at the underside of it had caught him by surprise, temporarily blinding him like he had done to them not too long ago. (Talk about getting a taste of your own medicine.)

Apparently the bitch could make multiple things at once. Maybe she wasn't completely useless then.

However, Katsuki was used to these kinds of things. He'd be able to see in a moment. But it pissed him off nonetheless.

But adding that to the fact that one of the midget's haphazardly thrown balls managed to stick to his foot, anchoring him to the floor til he could blow it off had ticked Katsuki off even more.

And then...

**_CRACK_**

**LINE BREAK**

Momo was starting to doubt herself the moment she fell for the explosive blonde's little trick, but she quickly stifled the negative thoughts after she recovered from blinding move,and explosive blast fast enough to create a shield with the express thought of throwing back the exact same trick at Katsuki.

Her doubt was dashed against the rocks and her elation peaked as she noticed one of Mineta's orb managed to stick the blonde to the ground, this was the perfect opportunity to secure victory for her team.

So as quickly as she could, Momo pulled at her vast experience with using the bo staff, swinging her staff round once, and using her full momentum, and all the strength she could muster, she struck as hard as she could.

The blow threw Katsuki's entire body to the side, the bruise on his jaw darkening to an even deeper shade, blood spewing out his mouth.

But... instead of simply dropping unconscious as she thought he would, Katsuki had shakily steadied himself by stomping his foot down.

And then he just stood there, hunched over in an awkward position.

For a moment, Momo thought he had somehow manged to pass out while standing up.

And then she heard it.

The ear grating sound of teeth grinding against each other.

Katsuki's head swiveled toward her direction faster than she thought possible.

She had half a second to see the pure, unbridled _hate_ in his eyes.

And then the air between them exploded.

Momo was thrown across the room, forcefully coming to a stop as she collided painfully against the wall.

She didn't even have any time to recover, because as soon as she crumpled to the floor, she immediately felt all her muscles lock up. Something thick, and viscous permeated the air. Something that made her feel like she would die if she so much as twitched.

An opppresive aura that had made her want to curl up on herself and hide under a blanket.

This had been similar to what she felt earlier that day, but this... This was just so much more bitter and hostile. Something volatile. Something that threatened to blow up at the smallest provocation.

There was another deafening explosion, and she felt something impact the wall next to her.

**"HEROES WIN"**

And then it was all over.

**LÍNE BREAK**

Jiro didn't exactly know what to feel right now, the battle training that happened earlier was still fresh on her mind, the violent ending to the whole thing had her a little scared of the ever angry blonde that was Bakugo, but for some reason, she's found herself waiting just outside of the gates of UA with said blonde, and a few other classmates.

Now, this kind of thing wouldn't exactly be new for any regular teen, but for one, she was never really a social butterfly.

She had acquaintances, lots of them even, but she never had any friends, not really.

A lot of them had just been leeches who wanted to be "friends" with the daughter of a famous musician.

None of them even liked Punk, or Rock, or Metal. Hell, she was sure most of them didn't even listen to music in general!

And the rest... The rest of them never really saw past her Quirk, and not too long ago, her body.

She was just a plain looking tomboy of a girl with a non flashy, boring Quirk.

Which why Jiro felt... Weirded out currently.

She was waiting outside the UA gates together with Uraraka, Tsunotori, Katsuki, Hakagure, Mina, Kaminari, and Kirishima and it just felt... Weird.

This was almost half the class, and yet here they were, all of them just waiting around for Midoriya.

Apparently the principal wanted to have a word with the green haired boy, and instead of just going straight home, their little group just immediately decided that they would wait for him.

Which was, as stated previously, weird.

Why was she here again?

She should probably just go home now, her parents are out of town for a couple of weeks again, so she'd have to go grocery shopping for stuff to cook for dinner.

Or maybe just stick to instant ramen.

But just as she was about to announce her leave, a green haired missile had come out of nowhere and had clung to Katsuki like an overexcited dog.

"Fucking get off me Deku!" Katsuki shouted, prying off the greenhaired boy from his person.

"Heh, sorry. But I'm just a little excited, the talk I had with Principal Nezu was more interesting than I thought it was gonna be." Izuku said, bouncing in place as he said so.

"Really? What'd he say to you?" Mina asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"That's... A secret." Izuku replied, with an excited grin on his face.

Then he blinked.

"Wait, what're you all guys doing out here?"

"Dude. We were waiting for you, how isn't that obvious? Don't know why honestly, but yeah." Jiro said with a shrug.

The others had nodded along with her answer.

But before anyone could've said anything more, a new voice piped up from behind Izuku.

"Geez, I was gone for less than a day and you already made this many friends?" Kinoko said with a smile.

"KIN-CHAN!" Izuku yelled out, immediately running over and squeezing the girl in a hug that made her blush.

Jiro silently noted the quiet "Mäuschen" Izuku had said under his breath as he ended the hug.

Jiro also noted Tsunotori's adorable pout directed at Izuku as the boy hugged the newcomer.

"Sorry about that. Izuku's gets a little uh... Excited sometimes, hehe." Kinoko said as she straightened herself up and bowed towards them all in greeting.

"Anyway, I'm Komori Kinoko, I'm from class 1-B, it's nice to meet you all."

And after a quick introduction from everyone, Mina, the ever social butterfly that she was, immediately proposed for everyone to hangout.

Which Jiro was quick to decline.

Or at least try to.

"Sorry guys, can't actually, I just remembered that the 'rents are actually going to be outta town for a bit and I gotta go to grocery shopping for dinner and stuff." Jiro said.

And then she flinched when Katsuki had immediately facepalmed after she finished saying what she did.

Uraraka and Pony had exchanged bemused smiles with each other.

And Kinoko had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Keep your elbows tucked in, and try not to scream too much, you really don't want to accidentally bite your tongue." The brunette said.

"What are you on about?" Jiro asked, a hint of fear and irritation in her voice.

And then all she saw was green.

**LINE BREAK**

Mina stared at the space where Jiro stood just a moment ago, then she looked to the spot where Izuku had been standing.

She blinked.

Kirishima blinked beside her.

Kaminari opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

Toru... Well Toru was just standing there, presumably just as surprised as the rest.

It wasn't until Tsunotori giggled that everyone's trance was broken.

"Told ya. High energy." The American said.

Uraraka just giggled as well.

And before anyone could add anything in, Katsuki trudged forward with a heavy sigh.

"Well you all wanted to hang out right? Deku has the latest systems, he's also got the newest Hero Brawl too. I'm going to beat all of your collective asses." And while his tone sounded bored, the smile on his face betrayed his true emotions.

"Awww hell yeah!" Kirishima yelled out, pumping his fist to the air as he said so.

"Couldn't beat Midoriya earlier, but I can definitely get back at him in this. I've heard they buffed up Crimson Riot!"

"YEAH! Let's how he feels about getting shot at this time around when I pull out Snipe!" Kaminari joined in.

The girls just looked at each and laughed.

"Boys." Mina said with a shake of her head and a smile on her face before turning to face Uraraka, Pony, and Kinoko.

"So anyway...Midori huh?" The teasing tone of her voice was all it took to get them to blush.

Mina was so going to have fun with this.

Shame she couldn't see Toru's blush due to the girl's invisibility.

_'I wanna be carried like princess too.'_ The invisible girl thought to herself.

**LINE BREAK**

Jiro found herself in front of what she presumed was the door to Midoriya's apartment, she should have been furious right now, or at least irritated, maybe even just annoyed.

But instead...

"Are you alright Jiro-san? I didn't run too fast did I?" Izuku asked worriedly, concern evident in his eyes.

His goddamn emerald eyes that just seemed to shine like fucking miniature green stars.

The very same ones that Kyoka had been staring at the whole time she was being carried.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little surprised." Jiro said, her already flustered face serving to hide her blush.

The worry seemed to instantly melt away from Izuku's expression, and a soft smile had replaced it immediately after.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Izuku said as he turned away and pulled out a key to open the door with.

And while he did so, Jiro stared at his back. Even through the uniform, she could see the muscles there. At a glance, Izuku didn't look it, but Jiro knew for a fact that he was jacked as shit.

The fact that he carried her like she weighed nothing was proof enough.

And the muscles she felt when Izuku was carrying her was just further proof.

Although the way he handled her so gently like she was something delicate honestly made her a little mad, she was no fragile flower. But then she remembered the way he gripped her. It was firm, warm and just... It had just felt so good.

She shuddered for a moment and did her best to bury those thoughts and hide her blush. And maybe stop chewing her lip

The creaking of a door snapped her from her thoughts.

"Well here we are, come on in Jiro-san, make yourself at home." Izuku said, leading the way inside.

And what Jiro saw honestly made her forget what she had previously been thinking about.

Now her house wasn't exactly normal, her place looked like it was a music studio haphazardly smashed together with a house, an office space, and the backstage of a Rock concert.

The result was a weird looking amalgamation of chill and serious.

Her mother had been a beacon of order in their family, but her father was the chaos of a mosh pit. It reflected on the house.

And honestly, Jiro could only have described it as "home", the Modoriya's place was much the same, except instead of being music themed, it seemed like a museum, a comfy house, a souvenir shop, and if Jiro were to believe her sense of smell, a bakery were all rolled into one cozy little haven of a home.

She liked it. A lot.

Then she looked down at the welcome mat and a grin spread across her face.

"You dork." She said aloud.

"Wh- hey that welcome mat is cool and you know it." Izuku indignantly responded.

He had a cute pout.

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing. I like it. It's a cool place you got here." Jiro said.

"Yeah, I love it. Anyway, Kacchan just texted me, he said the others wanna play Hero Brawl, you wanna go à few rounds before they get here?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, sure. Not like I have choice, I'm pretty sure I've just been kidnapped." Jiro teased with a grin.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it." Izuku shot back with his own grin.

Jiro just snorted and rolled her eyes as Izuku set up the game.

It was odd how much she felt incredibly at ease right now, maybe it had something to do with the zany feel of the Midoriya's place.

Now, Hero Brawl wasn't exactly what Jiro would say was her favorite game, that title went to Clone Hero the free rhythm game that survived over two centuries thanks to dedicated generations of fans, (Kyoka blames her dad for getting her into that game), but everyone, literally everyone, knows Hero Brawl.

It's the game that pitted most of the Heroes of the world, retired and not, into an all out brawl, featuring multiple different builds for every hero, and a special code unique to each individual user that carried their builds, profile, and Hero rosters, allowing them to sync with all compatible systems, allowing for seamless transitions from system to system, from place to place.

Which was why when Jiro scanned the code on her phone with the controller Izuku had given her, her profile had popped up on the screen, along with image of her top played hero, Syncronoise, a European heroine who's Quirk allowed her voice to "sync" with people and things, letting her blast her voice out and only damage those she synced with. It also let her voice match the resonant frequency of different objects, giving her the ability to easily blast through most obstacles.

On Izuku's side however, no character popped up, only a black silhouette.

Which either meant that he never played before... Or he was an all-rounder and didn't have a main.

Jiro looked at Izuku with a raised brow.

And Izuku just gave her a side glance and shot a cocky grin her way.

"Oh it is on broccoli head." Jiro said, already feeling competitive.

**LINE BREAK**

Mina blinked at the sight in front of her.

Then she looked to the side of her where Tsunotori and Komori were pouting.

A cheeky grin slowly grew on her face as she turned to look back at Jiro and Midoriya wrestling on the couch, Jiro was angrily trying to take Midoriya's controller away from him, yelling something about him cheating and Midori was just laughing away and trying to keep Jiro from getting his controller.

They didn't even notice just how tangled up they had gotten.

"Heh~ what's this, you two seem to be having fun." Mina spoke up teasingly, which had the immediate effect of freezing Jiro in place as Midori turned to look at her with a grin.

"You're here!" Modri called out, not at all bothered by the fact that he practically had Jiro laying on top of him.

"It's about time you guys got here, I was starting to get worried." He said, casually disentangling himself from Jiro and standing up to stretch, but not before giver Jiro a pat on the head that just made her blush even more than she already was.

After tossing his controller to Katsuki, who caught it effortlessly, Midori excused himself to change out of his uniform.

"Not. One. Word." Jiro growled out through gritted teeth.

"Awwww, not even just to say you two looked cute?" Toru said.

Jiro tried her best to glare at her, but given her blush and Toru's invisibility, she didn't do too well.

But luckily for her, Izuku had saved her from any further teasing, by completely giving near everyone there a mind fuck when he suddenly appeared behind Kaminari.

"I'm back~"

"Dude what the hell! You literally just went into your room. How did you change that fast??" Kaminari yelled out as he jumped to the side in surprise.

The others just stared incredulously at him.

"I just... Did??" Was all Izuku said, head tilted to the side in confusion.

Jiro on the other hand, snorted when she saw his shirt.

"You dork. Seriously, a 't-shirt' shirt?"

"Hey it's a good shirt!" Izuku responded.

His pout was still cute.

"Are you extras done yet? I'm getting tired of waiting over here." Katsuki yelled out from his place on the couch.

"I'm going to skip out on the first round, I'm going to change too." Pony said with a smile.

"Wait, wouldn't that take too long?" Toru asked.

"Nah, I live just across the street, I'll be back in a jiffy." Pony said, excusing herself from everyone as she went out the door.

And for a moment, Kirishima, Kaminari, Mina, and Toru just stared at the door, waiting to see if Pony would come back just as fast as Midoriya did.

When she didn't, they all collectively let out a sigh of relief and Katsuki just snorted at their stupidity. And Kinoko promptly whacked him upside the head for his attitude.

By the time the first round was over, and Izuku was unanimously voted to never be allowed to play All Might again, Pony had returned with her hair tied in a loose ponytail and wearing a loose, pink shirt with a Sailor Moon design on the front, and a pair of baby blue shorts that showed of her toned legs.

Kaminari was halfway through a whistle before Jiro jabbed his side with one of her jacks.

Kaminari turned to her with the intent to complain, "Hey the he-_Ack!!_"

Only for Katsuki to elbow his other side. Hard.

_"Dude!?"_ Kaminari whisper-yelled.

Katsuki just gave him a very serious look and then shook his head once.

Kaminari stared at him in confusion until he realized that Izuku had ran over and hugged Pony in greeting.

"Oh... So they're a thing. Gotcha." Kaminari whispered.

Kinoko whacked him upside the head.

"_Whyyyy????_"

He was promptly ignored.

And the Hero Brawling resumed.

And Izuku was banned from spamming ranged trip attacks using Kamui Woods.

And after a few heated battles, Jiro once again found herself entangled with Izuku trying to wrestle the "cheating" greenette's controller away from him.

What she wasn't expecting however, was for Izuku, who was previously trying to keep Jiro from getting his controller and laughing all the way, to suddenly stop moving, causing her to smack her face directly into his chest.

She definitely did _not_ mean to take in his scent then.

_'He smells like old books and a cold night breeze...'_

_'It's nice'_

_'Fuck, am I a pervert??'_

Any other thoughts she was having was halted when she felt Izuku's arms wrap around her once again.

"It's about time I start with dinner. You guys keep playing." Izuku said, casually lifting Jiro off himself and gently putting her back on the couch.

Jiro blinked up at him, and Izuku just shot her a smile that made her blush.

Her character was promptly evicted off the side of the screen from a simultaneous attack from Pony and Kinoko.

"Wh- Hey! I wasn't ready!!" Jiro yelled out angrily.

**LINE BREAK**

Toru was a little jealous of Jiro, practically cuddling with Izuku twice was so not fair.

Although it's not like she had any claims on the boy, it seemed that Kinoko and Pony were the ones who did.

But the way Izuku and her had played off of each other so fluidly during the battle practice was fun, and the way he hugged her into his embrace when he pulled her out of Kaminari's attack had made her feel so warm and safe.

She wanted to feel that again.

That might sound just a little weird to most, but being invisible for her entire life kinda left her feeling a little touch starved.

After all, it was hard to truly relate to someone when you couldn't see them.

At least her parents had some control over their own invisibilities!

Toru however, was permanently invisible. Ever since she was born.

It made making any sort of friend difficult. And keeping them close was nearly impossible. Everyone just seemed to forget about presence eventually.

And trying to be as loud as possible personality-wise just to keep up a conversation was exhausting.

Sometimes, Toru felt that she was just as invisible socially as she was physica- Wait what's that smell.

In the blink of an eye Toru found herself in the kitchen, peering over Izuku's shoulder to look at what he was cooking.

She faltered slightly when she realized he was cooking on a teppanyaki grill built into one of the counter tops.

_'Holy hell. I didn't know they had one of these.'_

She made to comment on it, but Izuku's eyes met her own and a smile made its way on his lips before she could say anything.

"Hey Hakagure-san, what's up?" He asked, casually adding another thick and juicy looking steak to the grill without even looking. The smell instantly hitting her as the marinated slab of meat sizzled.

"Oh uh... I was just wondering what you were cooking. It's smells great." Toru said, trying her to not drool at the smell.

"Just something simple really. Teppanyaki steak, fried rice mushrooms, some onion soup, and stir-fried veggies. Right now I'm just going to sear the meat lightly, I like cooking it slow." He said as he flipped the meat. "I could cook you something else if you'd prefer though." Izuku offered with a smile.

"Eh? No, no, no! You don't have to go out of your way for me." Toru said, rapidly waving her arms about to help get her point across.

Izuku turned to fully face her.

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind you know."

"Y-yeah, it's fine. I really don't want to impose anymore than I already am. I'm pretty sure I made Jiro crack her controller when I spammed all those fireballs at her." Toru said, scratching the back of her head as she let out a nervous laugh.

"It's fine Hagakure-san, those controllers are specially built to handle Kacchan's explosions. And you're not imposing. No one ever invited into this household is a burden, that's what my parents always say." Izuku said with hearty laugh.

"Well... If you're sure, and I'm certain Jiro's thrown the controller at Kaminari-kun at least twice now."

"Yes, I'm sure Hakagure-san, you're not imposing. And the controller will be fine. I'm not too sure about Kaminari-kun though."

"And could you do me a favor and hand this over to Kin-chan for me?" Izuku said, handing the a bowl over to Hakagure.

"Hmm, sure thing. What for though?"

"Mushrooms."

"_Ohhhhhhhh..._ What?"

"It's her Quirk."

"Ohhh! Gotcha."

And with that, Toru made her way back to the living room, carefully dodging Jiro's flailing Earphone-jacks, _the Rocker has major gaming rage_, and bringing the bowl to Kinoko.

"Hey, Kinoko-chan, Midoriya-kun said to give this to you."

"Oh yes, here, control my character for a bit. I'm using the Heroine with the vine whips."

Toru took one look at the screen and back to the controller in her hands, and not five seconds later she started spamming ranged trip attacks on Katsuki.

The explosive blonde's hands exploded in anger after the tenth trip.

And his controller was no worse for wear.

"Huh, so it can hold up against explosions."

"Yes, but only for so long. And unless you want to feel one of those explosions, I'd suggest you stop spamming on the IED." Kinoko said with a smile, the previously empty bowl on her hands was now filled to the brim with mushrooms.

"Heh, noted. And thanks for the mushrooms." Toru said as she swapped back the controller for the bowl.

Halfway back to the kitchen however, the doorbell rang out.

"Oh I got it!" Toru yelled out, detouring back to the front door with the bowl in her hands.

And upon opening the door, Toru was greeted to the sight of an unassuming man wearing a plain long-sleeved sweater, with simple pants, and a long green scarf.

What wasn't so unassuming however, was the horrible scar Toru could see on the man's face, it looked old, faded out to the point it almost matched his light skin tone, but just the sheer size of it... The way it cut a jagged line diagonally across his face, from above his left eyebrow down to his right cheek.

Toru tried her best to suppress the shudder she felt when her imagination showed her images of what might've happened for the man to receive such a wound.

"Umm... Hi?" Toru offered.

The man blinked at her, head tilted to the side, his short hair looking oddly messy despite its length.

"Huh, you must be a friend of Izuku yes? That or he kidnapped you." The man observed.

"Ah, yes. I'm one of his new classmates from UA, Hakagure Toru, it's nice to meet you, uh..."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Hakagure-chan, I'm-"

"Aniki!? Is that you?" Izuku called out from within the house, and almost immediately after, a loud crash emanated from the living room and Mina's voice echoed out.

**_"HE HAS A BROTHER??"_**

Shinji chuckled at that.

_'Never a dull moment I suppose.'_

"Anyway, as I was saying, my name's Nishiya Shinji, honorary member of the Midoriya family."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAT"** Mina yelled out.

Shinji chuckled again.

"Nice to see that even with Mom and Dad away, this place is still lively."

"Oi! Scarf face, get over here already, we're brawling!" Katsuki yelled out.

"I gotcha, I gotcha, chill your butt Katsuki."

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND CHILL IT YOURSELF YOU BOOTLEG WEBSLINGER."

"Don't just yell so close to my ears you explosive chihuahua!"

"Yo, sensitive hearing over here, tone it down will ya!"

"Hey! Kirishima dude!? What happened to the whole sneak attacks not being manly thing huh!"

"Only thing that matters in Hero Brawl is the winning Kaminari-kun!"

_"I'M STILL PROCESSING THE FACT THAT MIDORI HAS A BROTHER. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Shinji paused in his spot and blinked.

"Guess you guys get along pretty well huh."

"Eh, I think it's cause our whole day so far has been really funky." Toru offered with a shrug.

The motion of which reminded her that she still had a bowl of mushrooms in her hands.

"Oh, I gotta get this Midoriya-kun. So um... Come on in?" Toru offered awkwardly.

And although his scarf hid it, Toru could tell that Shinji was smiling.

Now back in the kitchen, Toru noticed that the meat had been moved to the corner of the grill and covered with a basting cover.

"Here you go, one bowl of mushrooms. And your uh, brother is kinda making Bakugo-kun mad." Toru said, her words punctuated by a muffled explosion from the living room.

"It'll be fine... Hopefully." Izuku said, accepting the bowl of mushrooms and running it under the sink before drying it off and setting them on the counter top.

"Well, since I don't really wanna risk unnecessary bodily harm there, is there anything I can do to help over here?" Toru asked, plucking an apron from the air.

"Oh yes, I'd appreciate some help with the fried rice, if you could get started on that I can start with stir frying the veggies and making more sauce for the meat; the soup should be done by the time we set the table."

"Gotcha. Do you need help with cutting... the... woah. Dude. How'd you cut it up so fast." Toru asked, gawking at the portioned and cut shrooms in front of her.

"Eh, I'm just good with a knife." Izuku shrugged, casually flourishing the knife in his hands before sweeping half of the mushrooms, these ones finely minced, into a different bowl and handing them over to Toru to use in the fried rice.

"So, you know how to work on a teppanyaki grill?" Izuku asked.

"I've seen a chef make an onion volcano once. Does that count for anything?"

Izuku chuckled for a moment before giving the invisible girl tips on how to handle cooking on the grill, giving her an ample amount of headpats for every little thing she did right.

Toru could've sworn she felt two pairs of eyes bore into the back of her head.

Not that she paid it much thought, it took most of her willpower not to sneak a bite of the meat hiding under the basting covers.

A pointless endeavor given that Izuku had just cut off a small piece and fed it to her when he noticed her demeanor.

With how good it had tasted, she didn't even realize that Izuku had just spoon fed her like they were a lovely dovey couple.

Although two people certainly did notice.

**LINE BREAK**

Pony let out a content sigh as she leaned into Izuku's side, carefully avoiding impaling his face with her horns as she rested her head on his shoulder.

This is nice.

After the whole experience that was dinner more than half an hour ago, Pony could truly appreciate the warmth that came from snuggling with Izuku.

And the peace of having the house to just herself and Izuku after the others made their way to their respective homes, and apartment in Shinji's case.

Living across from the Izuku was definitely one of the American's best advantages over Kinoko in wooing the painfully dense boy.

After all, having near constant sleepovers was a major win for her.

"Pony, are you alright, you're humming to yourself again." Izuku asked his soft voice barely above a quiet whisper.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all." Pony replied, adjusting her position in a vague attempt to hide her attempts at nuzzling deeper into the boy's embrace.

"Oh, do you want me to change the movie? I wouldn't mind you know." Izuku said.

"No no, it's fine. Wasn't really thinking about the movie." Pony said.

"Oh? What were you thinking about then?" Izuku asked.

And for a moment Pony was quiet. Quiet enough that Izuku thought that she fell asleep.

And then she spoke up.

"It's just..."

"Come on, Pony, you can tell me. We're friends right?"

"Y-yeah, well... It's just... Mou~ why did you let Hakagure-san help but not me? That wasn't fair."

"I... Oh. Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to help."

"Of course I did. I like cooking with you." Pony said, pouting up at the boy beside her.

"Oh... Well, is there any way I can make it up to you?" Izuku asked.

And immediately Pony's answer came:

"Promise me that you'll let me cook with you."

"Okay. I promise that you and I will cook together next time." Izuku said easily. That wasn't really a hard promise to make.

"No."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Izuku asked, looking down at the girl by his side.

"I mean promise me that you'll let me cook with you... _always_" Her Prussian blue eyes bore into Izuku's own Emerald ones.

And slowly, a small blush blossomed on the verdette's cheeks.

"I- Yeah. I promise." Izuku said, looking away from her intense blue eyes, as he covered his mouth with his hand.

_'When did she get cuter??'_

"Good." Pony said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to herself.

Her arms stayed around on his waist for the rest of the night

_'Good.' _

**AUTHOR NOTES.**

**Hey. If it wasn't obvious, I'm back!**

**Hopefully.**

**Probably.**

**Most likely!**

**Anyway, apologies for uh, vanishing off the face of the earth for a while, stuff kinda happened.**

**But now things have mostly settled down, barring the entirety of 2020 so far that is.**

**And well, I think I've found my fire for writing again. Hopefully I can keep it up!**

**Now, for the story. First things first, if you're worried about the harem progressing too fast with so many girls, don't worry. Things are planned on that end, (even though I completely forgot about needing to introduce Mei in this chapter).**

**Next, uh, dude who asked for a chapter set in Izuku's previous life. Don't worry, that's also coming. In what's probably the worse time for me to post it story-wise. Hope y'all like cliffhangers. Yes I'm a dick.**

**To those in my server, you guys still have time to guess the Quirk and win the thing. Here's another hint. The Quirk can possibly be classified as a Euclid class SCP.**

**To those not in my server, join my server! **

**And well, for now that's about it. Review and tell me what you liked and hated about this chapter that I spent so much sleepless nights on (I should really start writing during the day.)**

**Also did the amount of follows and favorites spike? I don't really know cause I don't remember the previous numbers we were at.**


End file.
